Venganza implacable
by PFernando
Summary: Un mes después de la batalla en el monte Fénix, las vidas de Akane y Ranma transcurren con normalidad; hasta que un día, alguien regresa a Nerima buscando venganza. Esta persona no se detendrá ante nada con tal de llevarla a cabo. Quién será su objetivo? Y por qué?... Traición, venganza, odio, amor, esperanza... Cómo afectará ésto a Akane y a Ranma?
1. Chapter 1

Saludos cordiales a todos! Cómo han estado!

Bueno, espero que se encuentren muy bien!. Si están de vacaciones, espero que las estén disfrutando! Y si aún no lo están, bueno, no se desanimen, ya llegarán.

En fin, los dejo con el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. A ver qué les parece!

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_._

_Érase una vez, una joven que se enamoró de un apuesto muchacho,  
_

_pero su historia de amor__ no tuvo un final feliz;_

_ ... fue traicionada ..._

_El tiempo ha pasado, y finalmente ha llegado el momento de su venganza..._

_.  
_

_._

_._

**Capitulo 1: de vuelta en Nerima.**

Faltaban ya pocos minutos para que las clases en la escuela Furinkan iniciaran. Akane caminaba presurosa hacia allá. Éste al igual que los otros días, iba tarde por culpa de su prometido. La joven estaba molesta por ello, y por algo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

Apenas habían salido de casa, Shampoo había hecho una de sus repentinas apariciones y saludado muy efusivamente a Ranma, para de inmediato invitarlo a tener una cita. Al ver eso, la joven Tendo los había dejado atrás. Lo habría golpeado, pero no había tiempo que perder, así que simplemente los ignoró y siguió su camino.

Ese idiota: decía Akane para si, mientras caminaba. De pronto, escuchó un gruñido, unas pisadas atropelladas y alguien que le sujetaba el hombro por detrás. Era Ranma, quien finalmente había podido librarse de su acosadora y alcanzarla.

— Demonios! Akane... por qué te fuiste sin ayudarme?

— Suéltame! — dijo bruscamente, volviéndose hacia el chico para luego increparle — Qué? No querías privacidad con tu querida Shampoo?

— Oye, ya basta! Es demasiado temprano para que vengas con tus celos! — le recriminó el joven Saotome.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Akane se molestó aún más y agitó horizontalmente la maleta que llevaba en su mano para tratar de asestarle un golpe a Ranma, quien saltó y lo esquivó fácilmente.

— No digas estupideces! Cómo si yo fuera a sentir celos por un tonto como tu! Es solo que me molesta el escándalo que hacen tu y tus noviecitas! — aclaró Akane retomando la marcha.

— hmph...escándalo...si claro... es a mi al que molestan todo el tiempo y se pegan como sanguijuelas! — se quejó Ranma haciendo un mohín.

— Pero bien que te gusta eso, no?

— Y qué si así fuera? No dices que no te importa? Por qué preguntas si me gusta?... ja jajaja... Yo creo que en verdad estás...

— Ya cállate! Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras! Me da igual! — exclamó Akane apresurando el paso y separándose más de Ranma.

— Bien, eso haré! — le gritó el joven sin ánimos de seguirla. Se detuvo. Parecía dolido por las palabras de Akane.

Las cosas entre ellos seguían igual, pero Ranma no deseaba continuar así. Después de lo ocurrido en China, luego de la pelea con Saffron, por fin había descubierto que amaba a su prometida. Aunque más que descubrirlo, había aceptado que tenía esa clase de sentimiento por ella. Sin embargo, Akane le ponía las cosas muy difíciles. La actitud de la menor de las Tendo lo tenía confundido, pues parecía celosa cada vez que sus otras pretendientes se lanzaban a sus brazos, sin embargo, ella siempre lo negaba de forma contundente.

Eso hacía dudar a Ranma, y debido a ello, no estaba seguro de confesarle sus sentimientos. Le daba miedo ser rechazado. Si, el gran artista marcial, aquel que enfrentó y derrotó a alguien tan poderoso y temible como Saffron, tenía miedo de no ser correspondido. No sabía que sería de él, si Akane llegara a romper el compromiso. De tan solo pensarlo, el corazón se le estrujaba.

No te entiendo Akane, si no te interesa nada que tenga que ver conmigo, por qué no has roto el compromiso? : se preguntaba Ranma. Esa interrogante, era la que más veces pasaba por su cabeza, y también la que en momentos como éste, le daba un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Absorbido por sus pensamientos, no se percató de que el tiempo seguía su curso independientemente de él o de cualquier cosa, hasta que de forma repentina, la imagen de la escuela Furinkan cruzó su mente.

— Maldición! Qué rayos hago aquí.. grandísimo idiota ! — se regañó en voz alta. Sin esperar más, empezó a correr, saltando por los techos de los casas para acortar camino, pero no importaba cuan rápido corriera, el castigo para él por llegar tarde estaba asegurado.

Mientras, a unos minutos de allí, una enorme y lujosa limusina se estacionaba a un costado de una de las principales calles de Nerima. De inmediato, el chofer se bajó presuroso y corrió al otro extremo del coche para abrir la puerta.

— Hemos llegado a Nerima — dijo el chofer, dirigiéndose con sumo respeto a quien se encontraba en el interior de la limusina.

— Bien — murmuró aquella persona, mientras se bajaba del auto. Una vez fuera, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si buscara algo familiar en aquel lugar.

— Finalmente he vuelto... — dijo. Aspiró lentamente el aire como si lo saboreara, para después exhalarlo en un largo suspiro — por fin... después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto para ajustar cuentas contigo...

La mirada de aquella persona se volvió siniestra. Hizo una breve pausa y luego agregó:

— Prepárate, porque mi venganza será terrible e implacable...

Entretanto, en casa de los Tendo, los patriarcas jugaban al shogi. Era el turno de Genma. Estaba muy concentrado, pensando cuidadosamente en su siguiente movimiento. Soun por su parte, sostenía en sus manos una tasa de té, que Kasumi amablemente les había servido. No perdía de vista a su oponente, pues conocía lo tramposo que era.

— Oh no! — exclamó Soun preocupado.

— Eh? Qué pasa Tendo? Me has desconcentrado sabes? — dijo Genma molesto.

— Eso no importa ahora! Mira! — señaló Soun preocupado. La tasa de té se había resquebrajado.

— Vaya, un mal presagio — aseveró Genma. Soun asintió.

— ja jajajaja entonces, eso quiere decir que vas a perder, Tendo— rio sorpresivamente Genma mientras tomaba su taza de té. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ésta también se resquebrajó, pero no solo llegó hasta ahí, sino que se partió en pedazos, derramando el líquido caliente sobre su mano.

— Rayos, me quemo! me quemoo!— gritó Genma levantándose de golpe y agitando y soplando su mano para tratar de aminorar la quemazón y el ardor que sentía.

— Esto no me gusta nada — comentó Soun. Su rostro adquirió una expresión seria.

— Espero que nada malo vaya a ocurrir — dijo Genma visiblemente preocupado.

En la escuela, en el salón de clases, los minutos pasaban lentamente. Akane tenía la mirada clavada en la pizarra, pero su mente no estaba concentrada en lo que allí estaba escrito, ni en las explicaciones del profesor. Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una sola persona: su prometido.

Idiota, en verdad, creo que el compromiso no significara nada para él, yo no significo nada para él: pensaba la joven, sin poder evitar sentirse molesta y un tanto decepcionaba por el comportamiento del tonto de su prometido.

Ranma por su parte, intentaba poner atención a la clase, y miraba fijamente al profesor pero era inútil. No era capaz de apartar de su mente eso que tanto lo agobiaba últimamente. Además, desde cuando me volví tan sentimental?: se preguntaba el muchacho, que de rato en rato miraba de reojo a su prometida, pues sus ojos se movían involuntariamente como atraídos por un fuerza misteriosa.

Pero qué equivocados estaban en su pensar! Al sentirse no correspondida, Akane se engañaba a sí misma, negando rotundamente sus sentimientos por Ranma. Por su parte, al joven Saotome estaba igual: sentía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, aunque a diferencia de Akane, él ya se había sincerado consigo mismo al aceptar que estaba profundamente enamorado de su prometida.

Si fueran capaces de leer la mente del otro, hace mucho tiempo que las cosas entre ellos habrían cambiado. Ahora serían una pareja de enamorados, totalmente conscientes de lo que el uno siente por el otro, pero no, por desgracia ni Ranma ni Akane tenían esa habilidad. Y así, sus inseguridades, su orgullo, sus dudas seguían separándolos y cegándolos, impidiéndoles ver los verdaderos sentimientos del otro.

Horas después, en casa de los Tendo, la señora Nodoka se encontraba barriendo la entrada del dojo, pues Kasumi había salido a comprar algunas cosas que requería para preparar el almuerzo. Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que las clases en la escuela Furinkan terminaran por el día de hoy. En eso, una limusina llegó y se estacionó justo en frente de la puerta. De ella, tres sujetos bajaron y se dirigieron al dojo. Nodoka los interceptó:

— Se les ofrece algo? —preguntó con voz seria la mamá de Ranma. Esos tipos le parecieron bastante sospechosos, debido a la peculiar vestimenta que llevaban. Vestían de forma idéntica: un pantalón y un saco negros como de licra, pegados al cuerpo. La cara totalmente cubierta por una tela doblada de tal manera que solo dejaba ver sus ojos. Además, cada uno portaba en su espalda dos katanas.

Los tres hombres ignoraron totalmente a la señora y pasaron de largo. Nodoka se enfadó y detuvo a uno de ellos del brazo, pero éste se liberó fácilmente y la empujó sin ninguna consideración.

— Qué les sucede? Qué han venido a hacer aquí? — les reclamó Nodoka desde el suelo.

Uno de ellos se detuvo, y sin regresar a verla contestó con voz inexpresiva:

— Hemos venido a destruir el dojo... y a eliminarlos a todos...

Al cabo de unos minutos, la jornada de clases del día de hoy finalmente terminaba, así que Akane y Ranma se dirigían a la salida. Ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y tomaron rumbo al dojo. Akane caminaba seguida por Ranma quien se encontraba a prudente distancia. Después de la discusión que tuvieron en la mañana, habían evitado cruzar palabra en la escuela y ahora parecía que tampoco tenían ánimos de charlar.

De repente, la joven se detuvo y se giró hacia Ranma para encararlo. Muy molesta le preguntó:

— Por qué rayos me sigues? Pareciera que me estuvieras acosando!

— Acosando? Yo no te estoy acosando. Acaso olvidas el hecho de que vivo en tu casa?

— Claro — refunfuñó Akane — pero hay otras rutas.

— Sigues molesta por lo de esta mañana, no? — inquirió Ranma con relativa calma en su voz, pero Akane no contestó, solo se volteó y prosiguió con su caminata.

El joven iba a decirle algo más, cuando vio que algo se aproximaba a Akane a increíble velocidad. La chica no se había percatado de eso, asi que sin perder tiempo, Ranma corrió hacia ella y mientras lo hacía, pudo ver que se trataba de una flecha. Alguien la había lanzado contra Akane.

Afortunadamente, el joven Saotome logró llegar a tiempo, aunque tuvo que extremarse y estirar al máximo su brazo izquierdo para tomar la flecha con su mano, milímetros antes de que le atravesara la cabeza a su prometida. Al sentir el movimiento que hizo su prometido, Akane se giró y vio con enorme sorpresa y desconcierto a Ranma sujetando una flecha muy cerca de ella. La joven se quedó paralizada.

Ranma había interceptado la flecha, pero por desgracia el peligro aún no pasaba. Horrorizado, el chico notó que atada a la flecha, había un pequeño cartucho, del cual salía una mecha, que justo en ese instante terminaba de consumirse.

En menos de un segundo, Ranma lanzó la flecha hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo se arrojó al suelo junto con Akane, quedando encima de ella para protegerla con su cuerpo. Inmediatamente aquel cartucho hizo explosión en el aire, a casi dos metros de altura.

A pesar de que Ranma había reaccionado rápido y arrojado la flecha esperando que ésta se elevara y explotara lo más lejos posible, debido a que la mecha ya se había consumido en su totalidad, tan solo se elevó unos cuantos centímetros y explotó prácticamente sobre ellos.

La explosión resultó bastante potente y causó un fuerte ruido. Una nube de humo cubrió a Akane y Ranma.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer este fic. Sinceramente, espero que no les haya resultado muy aburrido, y que no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo para ustedes.

Nos vemos! Pronto subiré el capítulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, cómo les ha ido? Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana!

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic.

Para quienes han leído mis otros fics o les interesa leerlos: **El elixir de la juventud eterna**, y su secuela **lo que el destino depara **(pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil)**,** el final que le dí quedó bastante abierto. Por ello, voy a empezar a escribir la continuación de **lo que el destino depara**, para darle así un mejor final. Eso sí, después de que termine de publicar este fic: venganza implacable.

Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: traidora.**

Alguien trató de terminar con la vida de Akane, lanzándole una flecha que le habría causado una herida mortal de no ser por la intervención de Ranma, quien la interceptó. Pero infortunadamente, ésta tenía una especie de explosivo adherido a ella. Antes de que explotara, el joven Saotome apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarla unos centímetros lejos de ellos y arrojarse al suelo junto con Akane, quedando encima de ella, para protegerla con su cuerpo. La explosión logró alcanzarlos y quedaron cubiertos por una nube de humo.

Apenas notaron aquella sorda explosión, quienes circulaban por ahí entraron en pánico. Desesperados, algunos se arrojaron al suelo, otros corrieron para alejarse de aquel sitio y ponerse a salvo. No entendían que estaba pasando, quién los estaba atacando. Solo sabían que debían salir de allí pronto.

Hubo una caótica estampida de gente corriendo en todas direcciones, gritos escalofriantes de pánico. Para Ranma, todo se ralentizó alrededor,  
se volvió borroso. Aun así, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se deslizó hacia un lado del camino junto con su prometida, tratando de evitar que los pisotearan. El eco de la explosión todavía retumbaba en los oídos del muchacho. Sin apartarse de Akane, Ranma giró la cabeza en dirección de donde había venido la flecha, pero en medio de tanta confusión y humo, fue imposible ver algo. Además, seguro que quien la lanzó ya estaba muy lejos de allí. Nuevamente se volvió hacia su prometida para ver como se encontraba.

—Estás bien? Akane! Akane! — preguntaba preocupado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, la cabeza la deba vueltas. Los oídos le zumbaban. Casi no podía escuchar lo que Ranma decía. Las palabras borrosas sonaban demasiado lejos en los oídos de la chica.

Casi toda la calle quedó desolada, excepto por unos cuantos curiosos, además de la pareja de prometidos quienes aún permanecían en el suelo. Debieron pasar un par de minutos para que finalmente el cuerpo de Ranma dejara de temblar y Akane saliera del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Ranma fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Ahí fue donde empezó a notar diversas líneas de intenso dolor en la parte de atrás de los brazos y en su espalda. Al respirar, un dolor más sordo en el costado izquierdo. Le costó mucho pararse, pero una vez que lo consiguió ayudó a que Akane también se pusiera de pie.

— Qu...que...qué fue lo que pasó? — se preguntó Akane sin poder asimilar, ni entender lo que había sucedido.

— Akane... estás bien? — le preguntó de nuevo.

— Si, yo estoy bien, pero tú...estás herido — contestó Akane apenada, pues ella estaba ilesa gracias a que Ranma la había cubierto con su cuerpo.

Un hilo de sangre brotaba de la cabeza del joven. Además, la parte trasera de su camisa estaba hecha girones, por lo cual podía verse las heridas que tenía en la espalda producto de la fuerza de la explosión, las cuales sangraban aunque no de forma abundante.

— No es nada — mintió Ranma para no hacerla preocupar, pero en verdad el dolor que sentia era bastante fuerte y conforme pasaba el tiempo y el nivel de adrenalina disminuía, el dolor aumentaba, especialmente en su espalda. Intentó caminar, pero no fue capaz de dar ni un paso. Un dolor paralizante en la columna, lo hizo detenerse de golpe y caer de rodillas.

Al verlo, Akane se acercó rápidamente. Con mucho cuidado, lo ayudó a levantarse.

— Debes tener alguna lesión en tu espalda, apóyate en mi...hay que ir con el doctor — sugirió, mientras pasaba el brazo de Ranma por su cuello, para que el joven pueda apoyarse y caminar hasta el consultorio del doctor Toffu.

Con mucha dificultad, después de unos minutos pudieron llegar con el doctor. Por fortuna no estaban muy lejos. Rápidamente los hizo pasar y atendió a Ranma. Lo hizo recostar boca abajo en la camilla y se apresuró en cortar lo que quedaba de su camisa para empezar a curarlo.

— Pero qué fue lo que pasó? — inquirió el doctor con un inconfundible tono de preocupación en la voz. Según recordaba, jamás lo había visto tan herido.

— No...no se...yo ... — la menor de las Tendo no podía articular palabra. Todo esto, la tenía descontrolada y muy nerviosa. Ver a Ranma así de herido le destrozaba el corazón. Se sentía culpable del estado actual de su prometido, pues él había usado su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla de la explosión.

— Tranquilízate por favor, Akane! Toma un poco de agua o té, eso te ayudará a calmarte — dijo señalando un rincón del consultorio.

Un par de minutos después, una Akane ya más calmada y con la ayuda de Ranma, le explicaban al doctor todo lo sucedido, al menos lo que vieron.

— Ahora entiendo por qué tienes esas heridas — comentó Toffu.

— Y bien? Cómo me ve? — preguntó Ranma ansioso por saber el diagnóstico del doctor.

— Tienes una herida en la cabeza, dos costillas rotas, y media docena de heridas en brazos y espalda... te voy a poner un vendaje en el tórax para las costillas, pero antes, debo coser algunas de las heridas de tu espalda, las otras no necesitan que suture...pero...

— Qué pasa doctor? — preguntó angustiada Akane, al ver que a Toffu se le dificultaba seguir hablando. Presentía que había algo más grave y por desgracia, no estaba equivocada.

— Ya dígalo de una buena vez! Quiere? — le exigió el muchacho.

— Ranma, parece que la fuerza de esa detonación, afectó las vértebras de tu espalda, están desalineadas, así que antes que nada, debo arreglar eso, no sé cómo es que pudiste caminar hasta aquí...

— Qué? No... no puede ser — se lamentó Akane con un temblor en la voz.

— Maldición... — masculló Ranma.

Maldita sea! Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no pude concentrar más energía para protegernos de la explosión: se lamentó el muchacho en su mente.

— Puedo corregirlo manualmente y esperemos que con eso baste y puedas caminar, de lo contrario tal vez requiera cirugía... Eso sí, el proceso manual te va a doler, y mucho... — aseveró Toffu. Luego se giró hacia Akane y dijo — será mejor que esperes afuera.

— Si Akane, no es necesario que veas esto — dijo Ranma.

— No, no me voy a ir — señaló la joven con decisión.

— Akane...

— No pienso moverme de aquí ... no puedo ni imaginar el dolor que te aguarda, pero si lo compartes conmigo, seguro será mucho menor— expresó Akane, y le extendió su mano.

Ranma la miró enternecido y lentamente movió su mano hasta tomar la de Akane. El solo hecho de tenerla ahí junto a él, ya lo confortaba de sobremanera, pero por supuesto, no era capaz de decirle algo como eso a su prometida.

Al encontrarse con la mirada de su prometido, la joven sintió como si se detuviera su respiración. Pudo ver todo lo que quería en esos profundos ojos azules.

— Prepárate Ranma...aquí voy — advirtió el doctor.

Apenas inició, el joven Saotome sintió un dolor tan terrible, Sentía como si su columna estuviera siendo destrozada de la forma más dolorosa posible. El joven apretó con gran fuerza la mano de su prometida y emitió un fuerte grito el cual resonó por todo el consultorio. Akane sintió mucho dolor en su mano, pero no lo soltó. Al contrario, ella también apretó la mano de su prometido, para de esa manera hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que ella estaba ahí junto a él, apoyándolo.

Media hora después, Ranma abría los ojos lentamente. El joven se había desmayado a mitad de la sesión, a causa del enorme dolor.

Al verlo despertar, Toffu y Akane se acercaron a la camilla donde aún permanecía recostado boca abajo.

— Por suerte todo salió bien, no necesitarás cirugía... eso sí, será mejor que no te muevas, hasta mañana al menos — sugirió Toffu.

—Lo siento —dijo, enormemente consternada, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. De inmediato, la joven se apresuró a secar las lágrimas de su mejilla con el pulgar.

—No. No lo hagas, no tienes por qué disculparte, tampoco llores... Akane, no es tu culpa... además, gracias a ti, pude soportar esto — se le partía el alma al joven Saotome al verla así, tan afligida.

Ciertamente, Akane no era una chica débil, que se desmoronaba fácilmente con cualquier cosa. Siempre había demostrado ser fuerte de carácter, valiente, temeraria, pero todo esto superaba su resistencia. Nunca había visto a Ranma lastimado tan severamente, y lo peor de todo era que él estaba así por culpa suya.

—Estás mejor? — preguntó la chica, abatida.

Él asintió y sonrió, pero su sonrisa era forzada y sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas y preocupación, pues estaba casi convencido de que volverían a intentar lastimar a Akane y en el estado en el que ahora se encontraba, no sería capaz de protegerla. Por fortuna, la joven no notó eso y la sonrisa de su prometido le transmitió algo de calma a su atormentado corazón.

— Bien, yo voy a llamar a su casa, para decirles lo que pasó y que ustedes están aquí — les informó Toffu.

— No, no les diga nada doctor, especialmente a mi madre, no quiero preocuparla, además, para mañana ya voy a estar mejor no?

—Si, te conozco bien, y se lo rápido que mejoras, así que... creo que tienes razón.

— Lo ve? No es necesario que se enteren.

— Pero, cómo vas a justificar tu ausencia hasta mañana? — preguntó Akane.

— Les dirás que...bueno, que de última hora decidí hacer un pequeño viaje de entrenamiento, pero que volveré mañana temprano a tiempo para ir a la escuela.

— De acuerdo, me marcho entonces.

— Espera! No puedes ir tu sola! qué tal si intentan algo nuevamente?— protestó Ranma.

— No te muevas Ranma! — le ordenó Toffu sujetándolo de los hombros, luego agregó — tienes toda la razón, es peligroso que vaya sola a casa, pero yo la voy a acompañar, tu quédate aquí, recuerda que no debes moverte o complicarás tu recuperación.

— Gracias doctor — dijo Akane —y tu, no te muevas, entendido?

Ranma hizo un mohín de disgusto. Aun cuando Toffu había dicho que la acompañaría, no estaba tranquilo. Pero no importaba lo mucho que deseara levantarse, en ese momento le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Al llegar a casa, los dos quedaron estupefactos, parados frente a la puerta no fueron capaces de moverse ni decir palabra alguna durante un rato. Nunca imaginaron que una visión tan impactante los aguardaba. El dojo, estaba totalmente quemado, las paredes de madera ahora tenían un horrible tizne. Aún había humo saliendo del dojo, y el ambiente tenía impregnado un desagradable olor a quemado. Además, parecía que el fuego que lo había estado consumiendo había sido sofocado justo antes de que la madera se debilitara más y se viniera abajo, y las llamas se extendieran a la casa.

— No puede ser... qué ha sucedido? — se lamentó Akane. Su rostro se puso pálido y desencajado después de ver aquello. Sin esperar más entró a la casa. Toffu la siguió.

— Kasumi! Papá! Tío Genma! Tía Nodoka! — los llamó a todos, gritando desesperada, a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Primero lo de Ranma y ahora esto. Por qué las cosas se habían complicado tanto de un momento a otro?, se preguntaba.

— hasta que al fin apareces... dónde andabas? Acaso en una cita con Ranma? — comentó Nabiki tranquilamente, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

— No es momento para tus bromas! Responde! Qué pasó? Dónde están los demás? — la interrogó Akane ansiosa y angustiada.

— La verdad es que no sé muy bien lo que pasó, cuando llegué los bomberos ya estaban aquí tratando de controlar las llamas— confesó Nabiki.

— Y los demás? Dónde están todos? —se desesperó Akane.

— Cálmate y déjame terminar — le regañó Nabiki — Kasumi y los demás están en el hospital, yo no los acompañé porque nuestra hermana me pidió que me quedara para decirte esto en cuanto llegaras.

— Tengo que ir allá ahora mismo — la mente de Akane empezó a imaginar un sin fin de posibilidades. Alguien habrá sido alcanzado por las llamas? Se habrán asfixiado? Rápidamente se vio atormentada por pensamientos oscuros y negativos. Tenía que ir de inmediato al hospital o esta angustia definitivamente la consumiría. Eran demasiadas malas noticias para un solo día.

— Si, ve con tu hermana y no te preocupes por Ranma — dijo Toffu.

— Gracias de nuevo doctor, gracias por todo agradeció Akane haciendo una reverencia.

— Oye Akane, dónde está Ranma? Qué pasó? Por qué no está contigo? — inquirió Nabiki intrigada.

— En el camino te cuento — contestó Akane. Al tiempo que se apresuraba a salir de la casa. Nabiki la siguió.

El doctor Toffu se quedó un momento mirando el estado en el que había quedado el dojo y pensando en cómo le iba a decir todo esto a Ranma.

Las hermanas Tendo, tomaron un taxi para llegar rápido al hospital. En ese momento, Akane era un manojo de nervios. No sabía cómo estaba el resto de la familia, solo rogaba a los dioses para que ninguno estuviera herido de gravedad. La preocupación la estaba matando y los minutos en el taxi le parecían horas. En contraste, Nabiki se mantenía muy calmada.

Cuando por fin llegaron y averiguaron en recepción la habitación en la que se encontraban, en algo se aminoró la enorme angustia que tenía Akane, pues les informaron que solo Soun, Genma y Happosai habían sido ingresados pero que ya estaban fuera de peligro.

Apenas entraron a la habitación que les indicaron, Akane corrió a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

—Qué bueno que estén bien todos, no saben lo mal que la pasé desde que me enteré que los habían traído al hospital — dijo la joven respirando aliviada. Su hermana estaba ilesa, igual Nodoka, aunque ésta tenía un moretón en el rostro. Akane rompió el abrazo y se acercó hacia donde estaban su padre, Genma y Happosai, quienes permanecían recostados en camillas. Estaban conscientes, pero eso sí, tenían vendajes por todas partes.

— Nos dijeron que se recuperarían — agregó Akane, dibujando una tibia sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si, fuimos muy afortunados... corrimos con mucha suerte, aunque no lo parezca — afirmó Soun.

— Y dónde está mi hijo? — inquirió Nodoka extrañada de no verlo.

Esa pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenida a Akane, quien no pudo contestar de inmediato.

— Eh...este...eh Ranma, ya sabe... a él no le gustan mucho los hospitales, así que se quedó en casa — atinó a decir finalmente. Por fortuna, Nabiki guardó silencio, pues mientras venían al hospital, Akane le había contado todo lo que pasó con Ranma, y le pidió que no les dijera a los demás.

— Cuando llegué a casa, tú estabas a punto de subir a la ambulancia, y no pudiste explicarme nada— intervino Nabiki.

— Si quieres saber lo que pasó, será mejor que les preguntes a ellos — dijo Kasumi, señalando con la mirada a Soun, Genma y Happosai — pues yo no estaba en casa, cuando todo pasó.

— Que ocurrió, papá? — preguntó Akane.

— Ay... hija — suspiró Soun en forma dramática — fuimos atacados por unos tipos extraños... y no eran peleadores ordinarios, eran ninjas.

— Ninjas? — repitió Nabiki incrédula.

— Si hija, vestían como ninjas, y no solo eso, peleaban como ninjas y golpeaban como ninjas.

— No tuvimos oportunidad contra ellos — señaló Genma — eran como veinte.

— La primera a la que golpearon fue la señora Nodoka — continuó Soun — fuimos en su ayuda, incluso con el maestro, pero aún así nos derrotaron, era imposible vencer a treinta.

— un momento, contra cuántos mismo se enfrentaron? Veinte o treinta? — preguntó confundida Akane.

— No puedo creer que ni siquiera en un momento como éste puedan portarse serios — acotó Nodoka con cierta molestia— la verdad es que fueron tres los tipos que nos atacaron... quemaron el dojo y justo cuando iban a darnos el golpe final, alguien los llamó y se fueron de inmediato, eso fue lo que pasó... nos salvamos de milagro.

— No entiendo! Quién está haciendo todo esto? Y por qué? — se preguntó Akane. Aún estaba preocupada, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba más ira que preocupación o angustia. En ese momento no sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma encontraría al infeliz que estaba haciendo todo esto y le haría pagar muy caro. Sí, definitivamente lo haría.

Mientras, ya de regreso en el consultorio, el doctor Toffu preparaba una inyección. Ranma lo miraba de reojo, hasta que se animó a preguntar:

— Para qué es eso?

— Ah! Es un sedante — contestó Toffu.

— Un sedante? Y para qué? — inquirió extrañado.

— Es por precaución.. verás, hay algo que debo decirte — el rostro del doctor adquirió una expresión severa. Ranma se extrañó de verlo así.

— Qué? Qué es lo que quiere decirme?

— Sucedió algo en tu casa.

Ranma hizo ademán de levantarse, como si pensara salir corriendo de la habitación, pero antes de nada, el doctor se apresuró a detenerlo, y de inmediato le suministró el sedante que no tardó mucho en hacer efecto.

— Lo siento, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa, mañana cuando estés mejor te lo contaré, por ahora descansa — dijo Toffu. Dicho esto, apagó la luz del consultorio y se retiró. Con la dosis que le había dado, Ranma no se levantaría hasta mañana.

Cerca ya de que anochezca, en el hospital, Akane, Kasumi y Nabiki se despedían de Soun, Genma y Happosai. Ellos tendrían que quedarse allí por lo menos unas tres semanas. Nodoka también se quedaba, pues había decidido pasar la noche en aquel lugar acompañándolos.

Al día siguiente, Akane se levantó temprano, desayunó rápido y fue directo hasta el consultorio del doctor para ver cómo se encontraba Ranma.

— Buenos días Akane — saludó Toffu de forma cordial apenas la vio llegar.

— Buenos días doctor.

— No debo preguntar a qué has venido verdad?

— Cómo está él, doctor Toffu?

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios del doctor.

— Perdón Akane, pero no vas a poder hablar con él, ya que ayer tuve que sedarlo, pues intenté contarle lo que había pasado con el dojo y bueno, se impacientó y no me quedó otro remedio.

Al oír la explicación del doctor, la joven sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Nadie más que ella sabía lo impaciente que era su prometido, y también lo descuidado y torpe que podía llegar a ser a veces, actuando sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— Pero no te preocupes, se va a recuperar — comentó sinceramente Toffu.

— Sí, lo sé — Akane miró el reloj, ya no le quedaba tiempo para seguir allí, tenía que dirigirse a la escuela si es que no quería llegar tarde y ser castigada. Así que se despidió prometiendo volver luego de que terminaran las clases.

Cerca del mediodía, Ranma despertó finalmente. El doctor lo examinó y afortunadamente todo estaba bien. Al constatar esto, decidió platicarle lo que le había pasado ayer al dojo,también le dijo que Akane había ido al hospital, así que ella debía saber más detalles respecto a lo ocurrido. Por último, le indicó todo el proceso que debía seguir para rehabilitar su espalda.

— Ya puedes irte, pero recuerda bien, en las próximas tres semanas nada de movimientos bruscos, suspende completamente tus entrenamientos y solo limítate a realizar los ejercicios de rehabilitación que te acabo de explicar.

— Entendido, gracias doctor.

— Te veo dentro de tres días — le recordó Toffu, e iba a meterse al consultorio, cuando recordó algo, así que se volvió para decir: — Ah! por cierto, Akane vino a verte hoy, pero tú estabas dormido… dijo que regresaría después de clases, no hagas que venga hasta acá en vano.

Al escuchar aquello, Ranma se alegró. El solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que su prometida estuviese preocupada por él, hacía que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas y que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

— Ve a verla a la escuela — insistió varias veces el doctor al no obtener respuesta de parte del distraído joven Saotome.

— Aaah... sí, claro, lo haré — dijo Ranma saliendo de su ensoñación. El doctor sonrió al ver la cara de enamorado que tenía el muchacho.

— Por qué no se lo dices?

— Decirle qué? A quién? — preguntó Ranma fingiendo desconcierto.

— Sabes muy bien a qué y a quién me refiero — dijo Toffu — dile lo que sientes... en la vida hay que tomar riesgos, si quieres obtener recompensas... arriésgate Ranma, vale la pena el riesgo, especialmente tratándose de una mujer como Akane... si esperas demasiado puede que la pierdas y ahí te arrepentirás, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

Toffu era el menos indicado para hablar de aquello, pues el tampoco se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kasumi. Sin embargo, no deseaba que Ranma pasara por lo mismo que él estaba pasando. Sabía lo mal que se sentía vivir día a día, con esa incertidumbre, pensando y preguntándose una y otra vez: será que ella siente lo mismo? Haré bien en decirle lo que siento?

El doctor sabía muy bien eso. Por eso le había dicho todo esto, esperando que a diferencia de él, Ranma tenga el valor de decirle a Akane lo que verdaderamente siente.

El joven Saotome lo miró por unos instantes. No contestó nada, tan solo se despidió agitando la mano, para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, mucho más lento de lo que acostumbraba y no por los barandales como solía hacerlo. Aún sentía un ligero dolor en la columna.

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Toffu le había dicho sobre Akane. Sin embargo, en ese momento había algo más importante en que pensar: el ataque al dojo. Las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, pues al parecer no solo querían acabar con Akane. Y quien quiera que estuviese detrás de estos ataques, seguramente no se detendría y tarde o temprano atacaría nuevamente.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la escuela, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a Akane, pues las clases habían finalizado y su prometida, al igual que el resto de estudiantes se dirigía a la salida.

Akane lo vió allí esperándola en la puerta, y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría. Sin más, corrió hasta donde estaba Ranma.

— Hola — saludó la joven — veo que ya estás mejor... qué bueno!

— Si, aunque me prohibió entrenar y hacer movimientos bruscos — dijo Ranma un tanto frustrado.

— Pero es por tu bien — le contestó su prometida.

De esa manera, los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa. Mientras, Akane le platicaba todo lo que le había dicho Nodoka ayer en el hospital, complementando lo que Toffu le había contado hace unos minutos nada más. Cuando llegaron al lugar en donde sucedió lo de la flecha y la explosión, Ranma se detuvo de repente.

— Te pasa algo? — preguntó Akane volteando a verlo preocupada pensando que tal vez el dolor en su espalda había vuelto.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, pero los ojos de Ranma reflejaban una oscuridad tan insondable que parecían evocar los terribles sucesos del día anterior. Ante esto, Akane recordó aquel traumático momento.

— Aquí fue donde ocurrió, no?— dijo la joven y su rostro se ensombreció.

Al verla triste, Ranma se sintió mal y desvió la mirada, pues por causa suya, Akane ahora estaba deprimida recordando la explosión y seguramente de nuevo se estaba culpando por las heridas que él tenía. Pero es que Ranma no pudo evitar detenerse, ya que al llegar a aquel lugar sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y de inmediato llegó a su mente la imagen de la flecha aproximándose hacia Akane, inexorable. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo? Si no la hubiese podido salvar? se preguntaba Ranma. De solo pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si fallaba, un frío extraño le recorría el cuerpo. Ahora estaba más convencido que nunca, de que si por alguna razón la llegara a perder, su vida quedaría vacía, ya nada tendría sentido para él. Ella sin duda, era lo más valioso en su vida.

Lo único que importa, es que tú estás bien...soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado y pase lo que pase, yo te voy a proteger: es lo que en ese momento Ranma quería decir, pero como siempre, no fue capaz de expresarlo. Esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y terminó diciendo algo completamente diferente.

— No sé a qué te refieres...— dijo Ranma, intentando así evitar hablar del tema de la flecha— y ya vamos...déja de hacerme perder el tiempo!... el hambre me está matando, no he probado bocado desde la mañana de ayer, sabes?

El chico reanudó la marcha, mientras una enfadada Akane lo seguía.

— Idiota! Dices que estoy retrasándote pero fuiste tu quien se detuvo...hey! Me estás escuchando?

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, se cambiaron y bajaron al almuerzo cuando Kasumi informó que ya estaba listo. En la mesa, estaban solo las hermanas Tendo y Ranma, pues el resto de la familia permanecía en el hospital.

Mientras disfrutaban del almuerzo, una limusina se estacionaba frente a la casa de los Tendo. El timbre de la puerta sonó, así que Kasumi se levantó presurosa para ver de quien se trataba. Al poco rato volvió a la mesa y dijo:

— Akane, hay una muchacha allá afuera, dice que ha venido a saludarte.

— A mí? Pero... quien podrá ser? — se preguntó la joven desconcertada. No esperaba a nadie. De hecho, apenas hace unos minutos se había despedido de sus amigas al salir de la escuela Furinkan. Entonces, quién quería verla ahora? El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó al escuchar una voz femenina.

— Hola a todos! Perdón por entrar así, pero es que no pude esperar más...

Akane levantó la vista para ver quien los saludaba. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de aquella persona, tal fue su sorpresa y desconcierto que los palillos resbalaron de su mano. El rostro de la menor de las Tendo mostraba tensión y conmoción.

— No puede ser... eres tú? Megumi? — dijo Akane titubeante.

— Así es, cómo has estado amiga?...o mejor dicho. . . traidora!

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que no les haya resultado largo y aburrido. Pero en el capítulo siguiente, habrá más emoción y tensión con la llegada de la joven Megumi.

**Own son**, **Azucenas45**, gracias por dejar sus comentarios. Un agradecimiento especial también para **Znta **por agregar este fic a sus historias favoritas (espero no defraudarte). Y gracias a quienes no dejan reviews, pero que continúan leyendo este fic, de veras gracias por dedicar parte de su valioso tiempo en leerlo. Espero que disfruten cada capítulo y los entretenga y distraiga aunque sea un poco.

Nos vemos la próxima semana. Cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

Un saludo cordial para todos ustedes! Espero que se encuentren bien!

Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: el odio que sembraste en mi corazón.  
**

Mientras almorzaban tranquilamente alguién tocó la puerta. Kasumi fue a ver quién era y regresó diciendo que una muchacha quería ver a Akane. La joven no imaginaba de quien se trataba, hasta que de repente escuchó una voz femenina que saludaba con cordialidad a todos. Cuando Akane alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de aquella persona, tal fue su sorpresa y desconcierto que los palillos resbalaron de su mano.

Quien los visitaba era una joven de casi la misma edad que Akane. Muy atractiva. Su rostro era hermoso y su cuerpo esbelto. Sus ojos eran azules; tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, color castaño que se extendía hasta la cintura. Vestía con una chaqueta blanca y unos mini shorts negros, con altas medias negras que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

— No puede ser... eres tú? Megumi? — dijo Akane con cierto titubeo en su voz. El rostro de la menor de las Tendo mostraba tensión y conmoción.

— Así es, cómo has estado amiga?...o mejor dicho. . . traidora — la sonrisa de Megumi se desvaneció y el tono de su voz se endureció.

Akane no dijo nada. Simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Ranma las miraba sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. No tenía idea de quién era esa chica. Estaba muy confundido, pues Megumi entró saludando con cordialidad y sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro, su actitud cambió totalmente. Ahora, en la mirada de aquella joven había recelo, rencor y odio.

Qué rayos le pasa a ésta? Por qué llamó a Akane traidora?: se preguntaba el muchacho.

— Qué sucede Akane? Por qué me miras cómo si no supieras de lo que te estoy hablando? eh? Contesta! — le ordenó Megumi alzando la voz.

— No se por qué has venido, pero será mejor que te vayas —respondió Akane con firmeza. Parecía que los gritos de Megumi la habían hecho reaccionar.

— No se por qué has venido — repitió Megumi con sorna. Su rostro era una máscara de furia monstruosa — acaso ya olvidaste lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos? Lo olvidaste? Olvidaste que dije que algún día volvería para hacerte pagar por haberme traicionado... tu me quitaste a Satoshi...

— Callate! Cállate! — la interrumpió Akane gritando casi de forma histérica y tapándose los oídos con las manos, como si tuviese miedo de que las palabras de Megumi le trajeran a su mente algún recuerdo doloroso.

— Cállate tú! Traidora infeliz! hmph...y te hacías llamar mi amiga — le reclamó Megumi suavizando un poco el tono.

— Solo vete! Y déjame en paz! — insistió Akane. El corazón de la chica latía furioso en su pecho. Sentía claramente como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. Enseguida, se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse. Caminó en dirección a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

De repente, tres sujetos aparecieron y se colocaron delante de ella bloqueándole el paso. La muchacha se detuvo de golpe. Aquellos intrusos, vestían de negro; tenían el rostro cubierto, excepto los ojos y llevaban dos katanas en su espalda. Los tres las desenvainaron y apuntaron a Akane con ellas.

Al mirar esto, Ranma quiso ir hasta allá, pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso, pues sintió algo frío sobre su garganta. Él se quedó quieto en un instante y grande fue sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que otro sujeto estaba parado junto a él y mantenía el filo de una katana en su cuello, dispuesto seguramente a cortarlo si hacía el más mínimo movimiento.

De dónde salió este tipo? Cómo es que no pude sentirlo?: se dijo Ranma enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado sorprender así por aquel hombre.

— Maten a cualquiera que intente huir o hacer algo estúpido — les ordenó Megumi. Akane la miró furiosa. En eso, diez sujetos más aparecieron y sitiaron el cuarto.

— Por favor, tranquilízate muchacha, nada bueno viene con la violencia — le advirtió Kasumi con voz serena. Sin embargo, Megumi la ignoró completamente y caminó hasta donde Ranma se encontraba. Se detuvo justo frente a él. Hizo un gesto con una mano y el tipo que estaba junto al muchacho, bajó la katana.

— Gracias por haber salvado a Akane de la flecha y la explosión, la verdad es que me dejé llevar y en ese momento, lo que quería era matarla, pero pensándolo mejor, antes de eliminarla debo hacerla sufrir tanto como sea posible, solo así estaré satisfecha — expresó Megumi con suma tranquilidad y con absoluta frialdad. Parecía inhumana, despiadada, como si en su corazón solo albergara venganza y furia apaciguada por años de entumecimiento. Una furia que poco a poco empezaba a desatarse

Tanto Akane como Ranma se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que acababan de escuchar. Kasumi seguía poniendo cara de perplejidad con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Megumi, puesto que allí, ella era la única que no estaba enterada de aquel suceso de la flecha.

Así que esa loca fue quien atacó a Akane! Y estos malditos remedos de ninjas! Seguro fueron ellos quienes golpearon a mi madre y quemaron el dojo: se dijo Ranma.

— Eres despreciable... no te perdonaré esto! Por tu culpa Ranma... — Akane no fue capaz de terminar aquella frase, puesto que la ira la había invadido por completo, y sin más, corrió hacia Megumi dispuesta a golpearla.

Pero a mitad de camino, Akane sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas al suelo. Se llevó las manos al sitio donde había recibido el golpe e hizo presión, tratando de aminorar el dolor.

El joven Saotome se quedó paralizado, y sorprendido enormemente por la velocidad de Megumi. Ella estaba frente a él, pero en tan solo un instante apareció junto a Akane para propinarle un fuerte rodillazo.

Esto no puede estar pasando, cómo demonios puede moverse así?: se dijo Ranma incrédulo, pues no fue capaz de ver el movimiento que Megumi había hecho para llegar hasta Akane. Parecía que no se hubiese movido, más bien era como si hubiera aparecido directamente junto a Akane, pero eso le sonaba imposible.

Megumi llevó un pie hacia atrás, dispuesta a golpear nuevamente a Akane.

— Cuidado Akane! — gritó Ranma, advirtiéndole a su prometida. Al percatarse de las intenciones de Megumi, la joven Tendo intentó levantar las manos  
para parar el golpe, pero la fuerza que puso en sus brazos no fue suficiente y el impacto la hizo caer de espaldas y rodar por el suelo.

—Akaneee! — Ranma se dispuso a ir en su ayuda, pero rápidamente fue detenido de los brazos por dos de los secuaces de Megumi. El joven trató de forcejear, pero su convaleciente columna vertebral se lo impidió. La pequeña parte de su mente que todavía no estaba aturdida con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ahora estaba entretenida con su dolor de espalda. Estaba completamente inmovilizado. Ranma apretó los puños en un gesto de impotencia. Megumi lo miró entrecerrando los ojos; luego sonrió y soltó una carcajada. A continuación, ordenó a dos de sus hombres que levantaran a Akane, quien aún permanecía en el piso. Una vez que lo hicieron, Megumi caminó hasta quedar nuevamente frente a Ranma.

— Es el turno de tu novio — dijo Megumi. Al escucharla, Akane levantó la cabeza y contestó con firmeza:

— Él no es mi novio! Y ya déjalo! Esto es solo entre tu y yo!

— Te preocupas mucho por él...la forma en que lo miras...todo indica que es muy importante para ti, además, están comprometidos, no?— Megumi sonrió de forma siniestra, como si algo realmente terrible estuviera pasando en ese momento por su cabeza.

— Deja de decir estupideces! Él no es nada mío! — gritó Akane lanzándole a Megumi una mirada fulminante. Aquellas palabras causaron un efecto negativo en Ranma, pues creyó en lo que ella decía con tanta insistencia. Pensó que realmente él no significaba nada para ella y que incluso en momentos como este, se apresuraba en aclararlo. Muy lejos estaba de darse cuenta de que en realidad Akane lo decía para evitar que Megumi se ensañara con él y lo usara como un medio más para vengarse de ella.

— Entonces...no te importará si yo hago esto — Megumi se acercó al rostro de Ranma y sin previo aviso, lo besó.

— Qué rayos crees que haces! Detente! Detente ya! — chillaba Akane, desesperada e impotente. Se sentía tan inútil al verse incapaz de separarla de su prometido. La sangre le hervía al ver como Megumi besaba una y otra vez los labios de Ranma. Él intentó separarse girando la cabeza hacia un costado, pero la muchacha le sujetó el rostro con sus manos. Además, aún estaba inmovilizado por dos de los sirvientes de Megumi. Y por si eso fuera poco, su espalda lesionada le impedía forcejear para zafarse.

El olor del joven Saotome y el sabor de sus labios invadieron los sentidos de la atrevida muchacha. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido a lo que estos labios le estaban provocando. Todas y cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo respondieron al instante. El beso de Megumi se volvía cada vez más tórrido y feroz mientras mantenía el rostro del joven sujetado fuertemente con sus manos. Parecía querer comérselo a besos. Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios.

¡Cielos! Él no ha querido corresponder a mi beso, pero aún así esto ha sido increíble: se dijo Megumi, dejando libres al fin los labios de Ranma.

De su chaqueta, sacó una especie de jeringa, bastante pequeña y se la clavó a Ranma justo en el cuello. Casi al instante, perdió el sentido. Habría caído de no ser por aquellos dos tipos que lo sujetaban de los brazos.

— Qué rayos le hiciste! Maldita! Diles que me suelten, y juro que acabaré contigo! — Akane estaba ya totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

Cómo se había atrevido a besar a su prometido de esa manera y en frente de ella. No, definitivamente eso era imperdonable y tendría que pagar por ello: pensaba la joven.

— Veo que a ti te mueve el amor por tu prometido... en cambio, a mí lo que me mueve y me motiva, lo que todo este tiempo me ha ayudado a fortalecerme ha sido el odio... odio que tu sembraste en mi corazón, cuando me traicionaste! — exclamó Megumi mientras se acercaba lentamente a Akane. En los ojos de aquella chica, había rabia y una implacabilidad inconfundible. Había odio y venganza.

La joven Tendo no podía usar los brazos, debido a que los tipos la tenían fuertemente sujetada de ellos. Sin embargo, no se quedó quieta y empezó a lanzar varias patadas al aire tratando de alcanzar a Megumi, pero ésta las tomó con sus manos y en respuesta, le propinó una fortísima patada en el estómago. Esto provocó que Akane vomitara un poco en el piso. Aquella patada resultó mucho más potente que la anterior. Era realmente increíble que pudiera golpear tan fuerte, siendo Megumi una chica delgada y sin mucha musculatura. Como si aquel golpe no fuera suficiente, a continuación, la golpeó tres veces más en el abdomen con la misma fuerza que la primera vez que lo hizo.

— Basta! por favor! — pidió Kasumi. Siempre permanecía muy serena y tranquila en casi cualquier situación. Sin embargo, ahora se la veía desesperada, con el rostro desencajado por la angustia de ver como su hermana era cobardemente golpeada. Las lágrimas resbalaban insesantes por las mejillas de la mayor de las Tendo.

Megumi se acercó a Akane y le susurró al oído: — No sabes lo ansiosa y desesperada que estoy por seguir saboreando a tu prometido...

La joven no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna después de los golpes que le habían dejado sin aire. Tan solo la miró con el mayor de los desprecios, apretando los dientes fuertemente en un gesto de rabia contenida. Megumi se alejó un poco, dio un grito y Akane sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Mil gracias a todos ustedes quienes siguen este fic.

**Nancyricoleon:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Déjame decirte, que conseguiste hacerme sonrojar. Bueno, ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Aunque no fue tan largo como el anterior, éste parece que tiene mucha más emoción que el otro, especialmente por la tensión creada por la llegada de Megumi.

**Znta: **Thanks for your comment. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too. And yes, you are right, in the past, something happened between Akane and Megumi. Little by little with each chapter things will become clearer. By the way, I am not good at english, so I expect I have written this correctly.

Espero sus comentarios.

Y de nuevo, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Cómo les ha ido!

Les agradezco enormemente a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo este fic.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: pesadilla. **

Como si despertase de un largo y profundo sueño, lentamente empezó a recobrar el sentido, pero no pudo abrir los ojos al primer intento, pues los párpados le pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Al cabo de un rato consiguío por fin abrirlos. Veía borroso, pero después de parpadear algunas veces su visión se aclaró y finalmente pudo reconocer el techo de su habitación. Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama. Miró a su alrededor y vio que sentadas junto a ella estaban Nabiki y Kasumi.

De pronto un recuerdo la asaltó y la inundó una oleada de pánico. Se levantó de golpe, y sintió un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza.

— No deberías levantarte hermana, el doctor dijo que seguramente no despertarías hasta mañana, necesitas descansar — dijo Kasumi

— Ranma, dónde está Ranma? Cómo está él? — preguntaba Akane intranquila. Aquellas palabras que Megumi le había susurrado al oído poco antes de perder la consciencia revoloteaban en su mente perturbándola: _no sabes lo ansiosa y desesperada que estoy por seguir saboreando a tu prometido..._

— Recuéstate — le ordenó Nabiki con calma.

Akane obedeció y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Al hacerlo, notó un dolor que hasta ese momento había ignorado. Se las tocó, una por una. Tenía varias costillas doloridas, aunque no sabía si estaban rotas o si el cartílago estaba desgarrado. Tenía vendas blancas alrededor del pecho y de su brazo derecho, pues siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor Toffu, Kasumi la había vendado con mucho esmero.

Con la voz más calmada que pudo lograr, Akane preguntó:

— Dime Kasumi, están todos bien?

Su hermana mayor asintió aunque un poco dubitativa.

— Quiero ver a Ranma, por favor, llámalo — pidió Akane mirándola de forma suplicante. Esta vez, la joven no se molestó en tratar de ocultar su preocupación por el joven Saotome.

— Qué es lo último que recuerdas? — se animó a preguntarle Nabiki.

— Bueno, recuerdo haber sentido un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y luego, creo que me desmayé — aseveró Akane. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar algo más pero fue imposible, eso era lo último que había registrado su cerebro.

— Si, perdiste el sentido después de que Megumi te golpeó en el pecho— dijo Kasumi un tanto consternada al recordar lo sucedido, ya que en aquel momento no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su hermana menor.

— Y Ranma? — volvió a insistir Akane. No sabía por qué, pero una extraña angustia la invadía al pensar en su prometido manteniéndola intranquila.

Nabiki y Kasumi se miraron con complicidad. Cómo si consultaran la una con la otra la forma en la que debían responder esa pregunta. Un silencio artificial se apoderó de la habitación, haciendo que Akane se pusiera más ansiosa todavía.

— Ranma no está, Megumi se lo llevó — confesó Nabiki al fin.

— No, no es cierto, seguro esta es otra de tus bromas pesadas — manifestó Akane, totalmente convencida de que eso no era verdad.

— Desgraciadamente lo que dice Nabiki... es verdad — le confirmó la mayor de las Tendo.

— No...no, no Kasumi, eso no puede ser, el jamás dejaría que lo secuestraran así de fácil, seguramente el está por aquí escondido, y en cualquier momento saltará frente a mí, dispuesto a asustarme, ese idiota! — comentó incrédula, sin aceptar lo que sus hermanas le decían.

Con movimientos torpes, consiguió levantarse y salir de la habitación. Kasumi trató de detenerla, pero Nabiki no se lo permitió:

— Ya sabes lo terca que es... deja que lo compruebe ella misma, de lo contrario, no se convencerá.

Apoyánose en las paredes, Akane recorrió toda la casa, cuarto por cuarto con la esperanza de ver a su prometido en alguno de ellos, pero eso no sucedió. Solo le faltaba buscar en dos sitios más.

Bajo la luz de los últimos rayos de sol de aquel día, el dojo tenía un aspecto espantoso: había hollín y cenizas por todas partes. La puerta estaba destrozada. Las paredes completamente quemadas. De igual forma el techo. Era un verdadero milagro que el dojo aún siguiera en pie.

— Ranma… Ranma! — lo llamó con su voz adquiriendo un temblor de desesperación — estás aquí verdad?

Pero nadie respondió a su llamado. Tampoco estaba allí, así que decidió visitar el último lugar que le quedaba. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, la ansiedad hacía que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza, que parecía que de un momento a otro se le saldría del pecho. Si, estaba ansiosa pero a la vez aterrada al pensar en que tal vez Ranma no estuviese allí. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, pero se detuvo casi al instante, al sentir cómo la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Cerró los ojos hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Tranquila, no hay razón para preocuparse, él seguro está ahí: se dijo la joven, reanudando la marcha.

Subió a los tejados con un poco más de cuidado del habitual, ya que físicamente estaba muy disminuída debido a los golpes recibidos. Tampoco podía confiar en su equilibrio porque se sentía algo mareada.

Una vez en el techo, miró hacia todos lados. Nadie más que ella se encontraba en aquel sitio. Por un momento, quizo pensar en que si no estaba en casa, tal vez estaría con sus otras prometidas o caminando por los alrededores, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos fuer cortado por las palabras de Nabiki que hicieron eco en su cabeza: _Ranma no está, Megumi se lo llevó... Ranma no está, Megumi se lo llevó.  
_

La chica apretó su mano con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Tomó aire inhalando profundamente y luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de descargar toda la ira y la impotencia que sentía:

— Ranmaaaaa!

Lo único que quería en ese instante era ir hasta donde estaba Ranma, pero cómo hacerlo? No sabía ni dónde empezar a buscarlo. No tenía ni el más mínimo indicio de su paradero.

— En dónde estás, Ranma? A dónde te han llevado? — se preguntó Akane con desolación.

De repente, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, la visión se le hizo borrosa y se desmayó.

Todo se le puso en blanco, hasta que de pronto se vió envuelta por una profunda oscuridad. En eso, sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Su cuero cabelludo se estremeció, y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Vio como el contorno de un rostro se materializaba a través de la oscuridad. Casi gritó, y entonces el contorno se solidificó en un rostro visible y familiar: Ranma.

Al verlo, corrió de inmediato haci él, pero por más que lo hacía, no lograba alcanzarlo. La distancia que los separaba cada vez se hacía más grande.

— No — se sofocó, su voz salía estrangulada— no me dejes aquí... ¡Voy contigo! ¡No me puedes dejar!

—Por favor no te vayas... —sollozó apretando los puños contra el pecho como si pudiera evitar que el corazón se hinchara. El pánico se apoderó de ella, hasta que de pronto, Ranma se detuvo y volteó a verla. Su pelo negro azabache brillaba aún en la oscuridad, sus azules ojos estaban brillantes, pero tristes._  
_

— Por qué me dejas, Ranma? Yo...te necesito! — dijo caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

El rostro de su prometido empezó a desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Akane extendió la mano para detenerlo, pero cuando lo tocó, su rostro se convirtió en una cinta de niebla.

— Espera! Ranma! Ranmaaaa!

— Akane...Akane — empezó e escuchar la voz de su hermana Kasumi, que la llamaba con insistencia.

— Kasumi? —susurró. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba nuevamente recostada en su habitación. Todo había sido un sueño.

— Akane, que sucede? Por qué gritas? Estás bien?

— Perdón, solo fue una pesadilla... pero, cómo llegué hasta aquí? Qué pasó?

— Ay Akane, no sabes el susto que nos diste... habrías caído del techo, de no ser por el doctor Toffu que llegó a tiempo para evitarlo, qué fue lo que pasó? Por qué subiste? — le preguntó Kasumi. Lucía bastante preocupada, y no era para menos, pues poco después de que Akane salió de la habitación buscando a Ranma, ella y Nabiki escucharon que alguien caminaba por el techo de la casa, así que salieron para ver que estaba pasando y fue ahí que vieron a Akane tambaleándose a punto de caer. Por suerte, el doctor Toffu justo regresaba comprando unas medicinas y al percatarse de lo que pasaba evitó que Akane cayera.

— Lo siento, no quise preocuparte, yo solo... quería verlo...

— No debiste hacer algo así! No estás en condiciones de hacerlo...cuando esa loca te golpeó, fuiste lanzada hacia atrás y te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte contra la pared — dijo Nabiki entrando a la habitación — el doctor se acaba de ir, y dijo claramente que debes guardar reposo por lo menos un par de días más.

— Por qué estabas gritando Akane? — preguntó Kasumi.

— Tuve un sueño horrible... Ranma se alejaba ignorando mis llamados, no me decía nada, tan solo se alejaba cada vez más y más de mi...yo quería que se detuviera, no quería que se fuera.

— Tranquila hermana, nada de eso fue real —intentó calmarla Kasumi

— Vaya, creo que el golpe en la cabeza te volvió más sincera, pues ya no estás tratando de ocultar tus sentimientos por Ranma — comentó Nabiki.

— Qué? Nada de eso! No confundas las cosas Nabiki! Estoy preocupada por él como lo estaría por cualquiera de mi familia o de mis amigos...además, todo lo que le ha pasado, ha sido por mi culpa... — aclaró Akane muy consternada.

— Si tu lo dices — la voz de Nabiki tenía un tono divertido.

—No te culpes, Akane, tu no eres responsable de nada — Kasumi le brindó un cálido abrazo. Esto la reconfortó de sobremanera. Cuanta falta le hacía su madre, especialmente en momentos como estos, pero por fortuna tenía a su dulce hermana que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, siempre preocupada por su bienestar.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, Megumi daba órdenes a sus sirvientes:

— Llévenlo a mi habitación, coloquen cámaras que apunten directo a la cama y micrófonos también.

— Entendido— respondió uno de ellos. Y junto con otros dos hombres, cargaron a Ranma y se lo llevaron de ahí.

Solo espera un poco Akane, pronto te enviaré un video de la noche de pasión que tu prometido y yo vamos a compartir... no puedo ni imaginar la cara que pondrás al verlo, porque aunque lo negaste, se que en realidad te importa mucho más de lo que dices...lentamente voy a destruirte Akane y empezaré arrebatándote a Ranma, luego acabré uno a uno con tus familiares y amigos, y al final, te torturaré hasta que llegarás a suplicarme que te mate: pensaba Megumi, mientras se dirigía a su habitación riendo como una desquisiada y saboreando su venganza, que apenas empezaba.

* * *

Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic.

**Znta: **Hola! Entiendo tu reacción. Lo que hizo Megumi fue terrible, llevada por la ira y cegada por el odio, y ahora se la ha tomado contra Ranma. Tendrás que continuar leyendo para ver como termina Megumi, a ver si logra o no destruir a Akane. Ciertamente, va a continuar causándoles problemas a nuestros protagonistas. En el transcuros de los capítulos ya veremos qué sucede. Gracias por tu review y espero seguir recibiendo tus valiosas opiniones a lo largo de este fic.

**Ranma k:** Me alegra saber que has leído mi otros fics. De verdad muchas gracias por haberlos leído y espero que hayan cubierto tus espectativas y te hayan entretenido. Ojalá y este fic también te continúe agradando. En cuanto a la continuación del fic: **lo que el destino depara**, cuando termine de publicar este fic, me pondré a escribirla. No la escribí antes porque no tenía ideas, pero ahora ya tengo las cosas más claras. Incluso te puedo adelantar que dicha continuación será mucho más dramática y oscura que las anteriores juntas. Así que paciencia por favor, que si habrá continuación. De esa manera, concluiré la historia que inicié con **El elíxir de la juventud eterna**. De nuevo muchas gracias por seguir mis fics, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Elena 79: **Esto apenas está comenzando; Megumi hará todo con tal de vengarse de Akane y hacerla sufrir lentamente, sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que Akane es bastante fuerte también. En cuanto a Ranma, bueno, hay que ver que le sucede. Gracias por dejar tu comentario y por cierto, como ya tengo casi todo escrito, mi plan es publicar un capítulo nuevo cada cinco días o cada semana máximo. Espero contar con tu opinión en la próxima actualización! Cuídate mucho!

Gracias también a **Conchitina**, y a todos quienes están siguiendo este fic.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	5. Chapter 5

Un saludo cordial para todos ustedes! Cómo les ha ido?

Los dejo con el quinto capítulo de este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: promesa.  
**

Ranma empezaba a recobrar el sentido. Se incorporó a medias y notó que se encontraba en una enorme habitación, recostado en una cómoda y suave cama. Su torso estaba desnudo, pues le habían quitado su camisa china y le habían cambiado las vendas.

— Dónde rayos estoy? Qué habrá sido de los demás? — se preguntó un tanto preocupado y lleno de desconcierto al verse en aquel lugar. Tenía que averiguar que es lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió.

— Vaya, ya despertaste — comentó Megumi, mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Tu! — dijo Ranma — mirándola de forma despectiva — dónde estamos? Qué pasó con Akane y los demás?

— Ellos están muy lejos, y ya olvídate de eso ... mejor hablemos de nosotros — dijo Megumi acariciando la mejilla del joven, quien se tensó al sentir la mano de la chica en su rostro y cómo acto reflejo rápidamente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

— Qué... qué rayos te pasa? — preguntó Ranma confundido ante el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha.

— Vamos, hay que continuar con lo que empezamos, recuerdas en qué nos quedamos? — preguntó divertida.

Esto hizo que a la mente de Ranma llegara aquel apasionado beso que le dio Megumi en casa de los Tendo. El sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del joven y de inmediato desvió la mirada y sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas imágenes de su cerebro.

— No sé a qué te refieres — mintió Ranma nervioso. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la mirada sensual de Megumi; la chica estaba otra vez muy cerca de él.

Megumi observó la boca del chico y recordó el sabor y las poderosas sensaciones que había despertado en ella cuando lo besó. El recuerdo de aquel beso aún abrasaba sus labios y la hacía estremecerse. Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía Ranma, que despertaba su deseo hasta extremos casi dolorosos? Tendría algo que ver con la timidez que mostraba? se preguntaba.

— Eres un mentiroso — le susurró Megumi en el oído. Los ojos le brillaron perversamente, y sin previo aviso, lo besó. Ranma no se esperaba algo así, por lo que en un principio no pudo reaccionar y quedó paralizado.

Megumi primero lo besó despacio. Por un instante le envolvió la boca con suavidad, pero no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma para aferrarlo más hacia ella y profundizar aquel beso. El joven Saotome intentó apartarse, pero Megumi se rehusaba a dejarlo y en cambio presionaba aún más sus labios, besándolo cada vez con mayor intensidad. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que el joven finalmente consiguió separarse. Le costó bastante, debido a la fuerza con que ella lo aferraba. Ambos respiraban agitados, casi sin aliento después de aquel apasionado beso.

A continuación, la chica empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta ante la mirada de un aturdido Ranma.

— E...e...es... espera..qué... queé haces?! — exclamó Ranma al ver lo que la chica pretendía hacer.

— Qué? Te gusta hacerlo con ropa? Yo prefiero hacerlo sin ella, es mucho mejor — le aseguró Megumi con tranquilidad. Tardó un par de segundos en despojarse de aquella chaqueta. El joven abrió los ojos impresionado al ver los pechos de Megumi. Él nunca imaginó que debajo no llevara puesto nada. El sonrojo subió a las mejillas de Ranma en una rápida oleada.

Intentó voltearse, pero la chica se lo impidió rodeando nuevamente el cuello con sus brazos. Éll sintió el cuerpo escultural de Megumi contra el suyo, los pechos de la joven presionando su pecho. Lo aferraba fuerte, muy fuerte. Ranma tragó saliva. Si hubiera sido físicamente posible sonrojarse más, él lo habría hecho. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo manejar esta situación. Habría preferido mil veces enfrentarse a cientos de ninjas, en lugar de tener que lidiar con ella.

— Por qué estás tan avergonzado? También te noto muy nervioso...que acaso tu nunca... — Megumi sonrió, y en sus ojos brilló una chispa diabólica.

La chica liberó el cuello del muchacho, para con sus manos acariciarle el pecho. Al mismo tiempo, pasó su lengua por el cuello de Ranma. Luego, empezó a darle pequeños besitos alrededor de todo el cuello y a descender lentamente, haciendo que el corazón del muchacho latiera desbocado. El joven estaba paralizado, nunca antes se había sentido así. Era como si de repente, su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en una antorcha. El roce de la boca de Megumi sobre su cuello le hacía estremecerse y sus dedos eran como un fuego que le enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Qué me está pasando?: se preguntó. Intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón, y la reacción natural de su masculinidad ante tales caricias. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar desde el cien hacia atrás. Cuando llegó a menos cincuenta, se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

La chica se separó un poco para contemplarlo de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar el pecho del joven. Los ojos azules siempre habían sido su debilidad. Sus hombros, los músculos de su bien trabajado cuerpo hablaban de su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Sus pectorales, sus brazos estaban bastante desarrollados y definidos. Y su vientre… de solo imaginarse depositando un reguero de besos húmedos sobre ellos, se enloquecía. La mirada de Megumi descendió y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en sus labios. Por el tamaño del bulto que empezaba a apreciarse en los pantalones, podía afirmar que estaba generosamente dotado. Eso avivó aún más su deseo. Ranma por su parte, permanecía quieto, a merced de las caricias de Megumi.

— Esta será tu primera vez, no? — dijo Megumi con un tono de voz meloso. Levantó una mano y pasó los dedos por el cabello azabache del muchacho mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el abdomen— tranquilo, yo te voy a guiar, hoy te convertirás en un hombre, y yo seré la primera mujer a la que darás placer.

Pero Ranma no escuchaba las palabras de la chica. Estaba muy ocupado con sus pensamientos.

Calma, has visto muchas veces el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, no es nada nuevo, esto no significa nada: se daba ánimos mentalmente el joven Saotome, tratando de que la calma volviera y que disminuyera la reacción fisiológica de su cuerpo. Pero parecía imposible. Por más que dijera eso, no conseguía controlarse. Las sensaciones que le había provocado Megumi nunca antes las había sentido, y habían despertado en él sentimientos que no conocía.

No, no, no, en qué rayos estás pensando idiota! Está mujer no es Akane! Eso es todo en lo que debo pensar, ella no es Akane!: dijo Ranma en su mente. A pesar de lo bien que estaba al sentir aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras, no podía evitar sentirse un traidor al estar así con otra chica. Para él, la única chica en su vida era Akane. Lo que le unía a ella no solo era un compromiso impuesto por sus padres, sino también el profundo amor que sentía por ella. Estaba casi convencido de que su amor no era correspondido, pero aun así, no podía traicionar ese sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón desde hace tiempo.

Sin embargo, aunque pensara en el amor que sentía por su prometida, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo. Su mente estaba consciente de que lo que hacía estaba mal y de que si continuaba, terminaría haciendo algo de lo cual posteriormente se arrepentiría. Pero su cuerpo estaba complacido y deseaba más.

Esto no puede continuar! No puedo traicionar este amor! Además, ella fue quien trató de matar a Akane, incluso pretendía eliminar a nuestras familias: se dijo Ranma y con ello, finalmente pudo recuperar la voluntad de su cuerpo. Aunque no de forma inmediata, poco a poco logró calmarse y apartar los otros pensamientos que se estaban apoderando de él en respuesta a las insinuaciones y acciones de Megumi.

Mientras, Megumi se había agachado, quedando así a la altura del vientre de Ranma para recorrer con sus labios aquellos abdominales fuertes y duros. Con su boca y lengua los recorría horizontalmente y verticalmente, dando esporádicamente unos pequeños mordiscos o succionándolos ligeramente. Luego, la atrevida joven intentó bajarle los pantalones, pero Ranma la detuvo.

— Qué te pasa? —le pregunto desconcertada, pues estaba convencida de que el muchacho estaba disfrutando de todo lo que ella le hacía.

Parece que realmente es bastante tímido: pensó Megumi. Por el momento, dejó los pantalones en paz y más bien intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero Ranma volvió la cabeza hacia un lado con la intención de evitar sus besos.

— Qué sucede?! — El rostro de Megumi se volvió iracundo, pero también el de Ranma había cambiado. La expresión en su rostro ya no reflejaba tensión, nerviosismo, ni ansiedad. Tampoco se lo veía intimidado. Ahora su rostro era serio y su mirada penetrante.

Cómo se atrevía a despreciarla de esa manera? Nadie, ningún hombre se le había resistido. El rechazo de Ranma fue un duro golpe al orgullo de Megumi. Ella estaba muy molesta, como pocas veces lo había estado. Nunca hubo hombre que no cayera a sus pies. Todos los que había conocido estaban dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de obtener una caricia suya. Por uno solo de sus besos habrían hecho lo que sea. Siempre estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por una noche más de pasión. Pero ahora, veía que a Ranma no parecía importarle eso en lo absoluto. Justo cuando creía que el caería como los otros, Ranma se había atrevido a rechazarla.

Por qué cambió de repente?: se preguntó Megumi muy desconcertada, pero no menos molesta. Aunque no importaba el motivo, lo cierto era que estaba afrenta no se lo iba a perdonar.

Lo siento Akane, por un momento me perdí, pero no sucederá de nuevo: se prometió el joven Saotome.

— No entiendo... qué rayos quieres? Por qué me trajiste aquí? — le reclamó Ranma. Parecía bastante molesto. Pero no solo estaba enfadado con la chica, sino con él mismo por ese momento de debilidad. Había estado a un paso de cometer un grave error.

— Cierra la boca! Tú no estás aquí para hacer preguntas, tan solo limítate a complacerme, eso es todo, para eso estás aquí, entendido?

— No sé por qué motivo odias tanto a Akane, pero si intentas lastimarla de nuevo, olvidaré que eres una mujer...— le advirtió Ranma.

— Y qué? Qué vas a hacer, eh? Estúpido virgen! — lo desafió Megumi.

Ranma guardó silencio. No quería perder más tiempo. Tan solo la miró con el ceño fruncido, dedicándole una de sus peores miradas. Luego caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir. En eso, siete ninjas al servicio de Megumi aparecieron de la nada.

— No lo dejen pasar... pero no lo maten, lo necesito con vida — ordenó Megumi.

Los siete sujetos obedecieron enseguida y guardaron sus katanas. Con puños y patadas trataron de someterlo. Ranma esquivó e interceptó todos los ataques frontales. Sin embargo, varios de los golpes que venían por detrás lograron impactarlo, pues a causa de su espalda lesionada le resultaba difícil girar con la velocidad y agilidad que lo caracterizaban.  
Al final, alguien se colocó detrás de él y lo golpeó con fuerza en las rodillas. Un dolor intenso lo hizo caer. De pronto, sintió un pinchazo en el cuello. Nuevamente Megumi le había inyectado alguna sustancia que lo puso a dormir de inmediato.

— Vas a ser mío, no importa lo que tenga que hacer... te lo aseguro... vas a terminar suplicando que te deje poseerme — señaló Megumi, sujetando de la coleta a un inconsciente Ranma — es una promesa...

* * *

Parece que estuvo algo subido de tono, así que mejor dejemos hasta aquí este capítulo.

Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

Gracias a todos quienes se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews con sus impresiones y reacciones después de leer cada capítulo:

**Znta:** Primero que nada, gracias por comentar. Sin duda, Megumi está siendo bastante despiadada, con tal de hacer sufrir a Akane se valdrá de cualquier cosa, usará a cualquier persona para lastimarla. Cuídate mucho y que la pases bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Elena 79:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión. Me pareció gracioso eso de "porno casero" y a la vez escalofriante. Ranma jamás a tratado con una mujer como Megumi. Incluso Shampoo se queda corta si la comparamos con Megumi.. En fin, ya veremos como le va al muchacho. Y en cuanto a Akane, no les será fácil encontrarlo, pues no tienen ni una sola pista de su paradero. Sin duda la tienen difícil nuestros protagonistas...Bueno, ojalá te siga gustando la historia. Saludos!

**Ranmaa- k:** Eso de cambiar lugares con Ranma...jajajaja... me causó mucha gracia. Más adelante se sabrá que pasó entre las chicas, para que ahora Megumi la odie tanto. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Saludos!

**CS-Daishi:** Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic. De todo corazón, espero no desilusionarte. Gracias por comentar, y gracias también por tus palabras de apoyo! Y también te agradezco enormemente por haber agregado este fic a tu lista de historias favoritas... Te envío un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate mucho!

**Nancyricoleon: **Tienes toda la razón. Akane está destrozada, pues se culpa por lo ocurrido, y lo peor de todo es que por ahora no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo, ya que no sabe a dónde se lo llevó Megumi. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review. Me gustaría saber las impresiones que te dejaron este nuevo capítulo. Saludos!**  
**

Un agradecimiento especial también para **AmySaotome** y **LiSa 2307**. Me da gusto que les haya agradado este fic. Gracias por la confianza. Me esforzaré y espero no defraudarlas en el transcurso del mismo.

Y agradezco también a quienes no comentan, pero siguen este fic. Sinceramente espero que les siga gustando y continúen enganchados con esta historia.

Bueno, sin más que decir, amigos, amigas, me despido de ustedes, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Qué tal! Cómo les ha ido? Seguro que bien!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: corazón roto.**

Casi una hora después de que Megumi le inyectara una dosis de un somnífero, Ranma despertó y se vio ahora encerrado en una celda. Estaba encadenado a la pared de aquel lugar.

Megumi asomó del otro lado de los barrotes de la celda y sonrió al ver el rostro de Ranma nublado con confusión y luego hostilidad.

— Qué significa esto? — preguntó Ranma en un tono verdaderamente escalofriante.

— Éste será tu nuevo hogar... permanecerás aquí hasta que cambies de parecer.

— Mi nuevo hogar? — gruñó Ranma agitándose con cada palabra — estas cadenas no van a detenerme.

La chica se echó a reír incrédula.

— Me pregunto si en este momento estás cuestionando tus decisiones...si no te hubieras hecho el difícil, ahora tanto tú como yo estaríamos durmiendo juntos, rendidos de placer... recuerdas la forma en que me rechazaste? Será mejor que no lo olvides, para que no vuelvas a cometer ese mismo error.

Ranma sacudió las cadenas tan violentamente que parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento. La espalda le dolía, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Al recordar lo ocurrido hace poco con Megumi, el joven se sintió mal. Aunque no pasó nada, por un momento se había dejado llevar y había disfrutado de las caricias y de la cercanía de la chica. Se sentía culpable, como el peor de los traidores. Pero justo ahora, la ira superaba a ese sentimiento de culpa. Estaba furioso, pero consigo mismo por haber permitido que la pasión lo controlara.

— Tu tampoco olvides mis palabras... yo jamás tocaré a una mujer que no sea Akane, nunca traicionaré el compromiso que tengo con ella — manifestó Ranma, con la ira reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales brillaban como carbones encendidos.

— Pero qué dices! Sé bien que ese compromiso fue impuesto por sus padres... además, apuesto a que ni siquiera se han dado un simple beso, o me equivoco?

Para su sorpresa, Ranma no dijo nada. Megumi tenía toda la razón, pues según recordaba solo una vez se habían tomado de las manos. Y eso era lo más lejos que habían llegado.

— No entiendo por qué eres tan tonto! Por qué te empeñas en defender ese compromiso que seguro para Akane no tiene ninguna validez... quién sabe y aproveche tu ausencia para salir con alguien más— una sonrisa malvada se deslizó en su boca.

En otra situación, estas palabras habrían perturbado al joven Saotome, avivando sus inseguridades y el miedo que sentía al pensar en que su amor no era correspondido. Pero esta vez, eso no sucedió. Algo en él había cambiado, pues hace rato cuando estaba con Megumi en aquella habitación, Ranma se había percatado de que el amor que sentía por Akane era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Darse cuenta de la magnitud del sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón, le había dado la fortaleza necesaria para rechazar a Megumi y ahora mismo sentía que nada de lo que ella dijera podría turbarlo.

— Si, tal vez sea un idiota, pero un idiota que ama a su prometida y la amará hasta la muerte— afirmó Ranma con gran determinación en cada una de sus palabras. Jamás le había dicho esto a nadie. Y esto no solo sorprendió a Megumi, también el mismo se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

— Pues peor para ti, porque mientras no aceptes cumplir mis deseos, seguirás aquí... por mí, puedes pasar en este lugar frío oscuro y estrecho el resto de tu vida — le aseguró Megumi.

Ranma apretó los puños con fuerza y una vez más, tiró de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban. Los eslabones volaron por los aires. Había conseguido romperlas y ahora era el turno de los barrotes. Pero cuando tocó uno de éstos, algo sacudió violentamente al chico y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Quedó tendido sobre el suelo, sin poder moverse, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Cada uno de sus músculos estaban acalambrados y sufrían violentos espasmos.

— Ah! Cierto, olvidé decirte que los barrotes de ésta celda están cargados con un voltaje de cuarenta mil voltios — dijo Megumi con tono despreocupado.

Después de haber recibido esa poderosa descarga, Ranma hacía enormes esfuerzos por mantenerse consciente. No quería darle el gusto de que lo viera derrotado, tendido en el suelo, arrastrándose como un insecto. Pero por más que quiso le fue imposible reincorporarse.

— Espero que hayas entendido que no puedes escapar, y no por causa de los barrotes electrificados, hay muchas más sorpresas aquí — le advirtió la chica y se marchó, dejándolo solo en aquel lugar. Mientras caminaba, uno de los ninjas a su servicio, se atrevió a sugerirle algo:

— Señorita Megumi, no quiero ser impertinente, pero por qué no simplemente lo amenaza con matar a su familia si se niega a obedecerla? Así el hará todo lo que usted quiera.

— No seas imbécil! No quiero que el haga lo que le pido solo por miedo a que yo lastime a sus familiares, lo que deseo es que se resigne completamente, que acepte la situación en la que se encuentra, que todas sus esperanzas mueran y así, por su propia voluntad venga a mí y acepte lo que le pido... y no te atrevas a sugerirme algo nuevamente, porque haré a que te corten la lengua — sentenció Megumi más molesta de lo que ya estaba.

Al inicio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era Ranma para su enemiga Akane, pensó en usarlo para vengarse de ella, matándolo de la peor forma posible. Sin embargo, desde que lo besó en el dojo no conseguía dejar de pensar en él. En Megumi empezó a despertar un fuerte deseo, una pasión que nunca antes había sentido por otro hombre, y vaya que había estado con muchos, pero ninguno le había provocado lo que Ranma le provocaba. Ese deseo cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y justo cuando pensaba en que por fin podría saciarlo, él la rechazaba. Y aunque por un lado eso la había molestado, por otro había aumentado su atracción hacia él. Estaba algo confundida, pues no sabía si era solo su orgullo actuando, o en verdad lo deseaba con tanta intensidad.

Vas a ser mío, ya lo verás: se dijo Megumi, totalmente convencida de que pronto, al verse acorralado y sin ninguna esperanza, la voluntad de Ranma se quebraría.

Apenas Megumi se marchó, Ranma se reincorporó. No podía tocar esos barrotes directamente, pero si les lanzaba un ataque de energía, ya sea con su técnica del _Huracán del Tigre_ o con _El rugido del León, _fácilmente las rompería. Así que se paró frente a los barrotes, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho dispuesto a concentrar energía y ejecutar cualquiera de las técnicas, aunque por el estado de ánimo en que ahora se encontraba, la opción más adecuada era el Rugido del león. Pero algo extraño sucedió. La energía no se concentró en sus manos.

Qué está pasando?: se preguntó con total desconcierto, al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de concentrar la suficiente cantidad de energía para destruir los barrotes. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. La poca energía que lograba concentrar, se dispersaba casi al instante.

Se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo y una idea cruzó por su mente. Era algo muy extraño, pero al parecer, la celda en la que ahora se encontraba, estaba absorbiendo su energía. Le parecía algo imposible, pero no hallaba otra explicación. En eso, recordó lo que Megumi le dijo hace poco: _Espero que hayas entendido que no puedes escapar, y no por causa de los barrotes electrificados, hay muchas más sorpresas aqu_í...

Esa maldita! Así que a esto se refería!: pensó Ranma.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Aún había mucho poder en él, y si no podía reunir en sus manos la energía necesaria para hacer el huracán del tigre o el rugido del león y echar abajo los barrotes, entonces tendría que destruir una de las paredes a punta de golpes.

Con decisión, se paró frente a una ellas y la golpeó varias veces, pero no logró destruirla como esperaba. Era más resistente de lo que creía. Nunca la rompería, a menos que concentrara todos sus golpes en un punto en específico sobre dicha pared. Tomó aire y empezó a lanzar cientos de golpes con la velocidad del truco de las castañas. Pero la pared no se vino abajo. Lo único que consiguió fue hacerle un diminuto cráter, el cual a los pocos segundos desapareció, pues la pared se reconstruyó ante la mirada de un sorprendido Ranma.

Qué demonios es este maldito lugar! — vociferó lleno de furia al ver frustrado todos sus intentos de romper la pared. A pesar de todo eso, no se desanimó, y continuó golpeando todas y cada una de las paredes. Golpeó el techo, el suelo, las paredes una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente cayó rendido. Estaba completamente exausto. Se había pasado horas golpeando y pateando sin parar como un loco, pero lo único que había logrado, era que sus puños sangraran. La celda estaba completamente intacta.

— Qué tonto eras mocoso! Es inútil tratar de escapar... por si no lo has notado, las paredes, el techo y hasta el suelo, están hechos de un material especial que absorbe energía y la usa para hacerse aún más resistente o para auto reconstruirse en caso de sufrir algún daño — le dijo uno de los dos ninjas que hacían guardia fuera de la celda.

—Las paredes solo pueden ser destruidas desde afuera...y aunque lograras romperlas, estarías condenado a muerte, pues el sitio donde estamos, está sumergido bajo el agua del océano... morirías electrocutado con la electricidad de los barrotes — dijo el otro.

— Qué? El agua del océano? — preguntó Ranma sin entender muy bien lo que le decía aquel sujeto.

— Si, agua de mar, porque estamos en una isla a kilómetros de Tokio.

No puede ser: quiso decir Ranma, pero las palabras no salieron. Estaba totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado con lo que acababa de escuchar. A dónde lo había traído Megumi? Si era verdad lo que decían esos hombres, cómo regresaría a Nerima en caso de que lograra salir de su celda?

Estaba muy cansado, pero a pesar de eso lentamente y con gran dificultad consiguió reincorporarse. No iba a permitir que lo mantuvieran encerrado. No, su orgullo no le dejaba darse por vencido. No se rendiría tan fácil. A pesar de las advertencias de los dos ninjas, Ranma continuó golpeando las paredes, aunque ahora sus golpes eran menos potentes. Así se mantuvo por casi media hora más, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo completamente exhausto, y esta vez ya no pudo levantarse de nuevo. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus músculos habían alcanzado el límite. Tal era el grado de fatiga que tenía, que ni siquiera sentía molestia alguna en su espalda. No le quedaba ni una sola gota de energía. Lentamente sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

Los días transcurrieron uno tras otro. Cada mañana, Megumi se dirigía a la celda de Ranma y le preguntaba si había cambiado de opinión, pero él siempre le respondía lo mismo. De esa forma pasaban los días, ella insistía, pero él continuaba firme en su rechazo. Aún a pesar de que ella le ofrecía la libertad e incluso cualquier cosa que el quisiera.

Un día, Megumi perdió la paciencia:

— Ya basta! Estoy harta de tus rechazos! Quién diablos te crees?! Infeliz virgen! —Megumi se volvió hacia los dos tipos que hacían guardia en la celda y les ordenó — a partir de ahora, ya no habrá tres comidas para el prisionero, ni tampoco comerá a diario... mientras no acepte lo que le propongo tendra que conformarse con comer una sola vez al día y cada cinco días! Entendido?

— Entendido señorita Megumi — respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo inclinándose ante ella.

— Y en cuanto al agua, le darán de beber un vaso cada tres días — dicho eso, Megumi se retiró y mientras se alejaba de allí pensaba:

He sido muy paciente y benevolente contigo, pero ya no más, juro que vas a arrepentirte por todo esto...

Los días continuaron pasando, y Ranma había estado ya tanto tiempo cautivo en aquella celda oscura, que ya hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuanto había pasado desde que fue encerrado allí. Permanecía recostado junto a la pared, estaba bastante débil, debido a la falta de alimento y agua. Y sumado a eso, esa extraña celda le absorbía energía constantemente. Tenía los labios resecos y la mirada apagada.

De pronto, escuchó ruidos extraños que provenían de los exteriores. Quienes hacían guardia frente a la celda, se marcharon rápidamente. Ranma notó esto y lentamente se puso de pie. Definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo allá afuera. Se acercó a una de las paredes de la celda y pegó su oído para tratar de escuchar algo. Súbitamente, sintió un fuerte sacudón y de inmediato, el suelo empezó a ondularse de arriba a abajo. Y se resquebrajó. Era como si algo hubiese golpeado el piso desde abajo. Por aquella grieta entró un delgado pero potente chorro de agua que alcanzó a mojar su rostro y al instante, lo convirtió en una hermosa pelirroja. Poco a poco aparecieron otras grietas y el agua empezó a entrar con más fuerza.

Aquel sitio empezó a inundarse rápidamente. Ranma esperó recibir una fuerte descarga, pero no ocurrió. Era increíble, al parecer lo que le cargaba eléctricamente a los barrotes se había dañado. Segundos después, el suelo colapsó totalmente y antes de que el agua lo cubriera por completo, inhaló varias respiraciones agudas y se zambulló. Nadó unos cuantos metros hasta que salió a la superficie del agua. Allí pudo darse cuenta de que junto a él había un enorme barco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se agarró de la barra de seguridad de éste y se impulsó hacia el interior de la embarcación.

Los dientes le rechinaban por el frío. Era de noche y la temperatura del agua lo hacía tiritar. Ranma se frotó los brazos tratando de darse calor. En eso, escuchó ruidos. Parecían disparos que resonaban en aquel sitio. Se puso de pie para ver que ocurría y una bala pasó zumbando junto a su oído. Ahí notó que estaba en medio de una batalla, flechas y balas cruzaban de un lado a otro. Notó que no solo había un barco, sino una flota de diez barcos. Seguramente estaban atacando a Megumi, pero por qué estaban peleando? Quiénes eran? se preguntaba. Aunque eso no importaba mucho en aquel momento. Lo importante era que al fin había logrado escapar y para su suerte estaba en un barco. Ahora sí sería fácil llegar a uno de los puertos de Tokio.

De repente, el barco se sacudió, haciendo que Ranma cayera. Se puso de pie rápidamente y vio con gran sorpresa que una enorme bola de fuego había caído en la embarcación, y ésta empezaba a hundirse. El joven se dio cuenta de que los barcos se estaban moviendo en una sola línea recta, así que una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Se abrió camino hacia la parte trasera del barco, y corrió tomando impulso para saltar. Dobló las piernas y entonces saltó, logrando aterrizar en la parte delantera del siguiente. Una vez más se movió hacia la popa con la intención de saltar al siguiente barco, pero se detuvo al notar una respiración agitada que venía desde su izquierda. Dio la vuelta, lanzando su mirada a través de la oscuridad.

—¿Quién está ahí? — preguntó el joven poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Nadie contestó. Ranma dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin bajar la guardia.

—Tranquila preciosa...no voy a lastimarte...estas sangrando, necesitas un doctor — le dijo aquel tipo que se ocultaba entre las sombras. Era un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, de estatura media, pero bastante corpulento.

— Qué dijiste? — apenas y ahora Ranma lo notaba. Hace tiempo que se había convertido en mujer y tenía una herida en el brazo derecho que le sangraba. Además tenía el pecho descubierto.

Aquel sujeto, amablemente lo cargó en sus brazos y la llevó de cubierta a uno de los camarotes. La curó y le dio ropa, que le quedó algo grande, pero al menos tenia con que cubrirse.

— Tranquila, ya nos estamos retirando... el peligro ya pasó... de dónde saliste? No vistes igual que nuestros enemigos, así que debo creer que no estás con ellos verdad? — le preguntó con un tono de voz amable.

— No, no lo estoy, de hecho, estaba prisionero...digo...estaba prisionera en aquel lugar — rio Ranma de forma nerviosa. No podía decir que era un hombre por varias razones, una de ellas y tal vez la más importante, era que podía usar su apariencia para conseguir que lo llevaran a donde quería.

— Vas a estar bien — le aseguró aquel buen hombre— puedo hacer algo más por ti?

— No sé... tal vez, pasan por Tokio?

— Si, allí siempre cargamos provisiones...llegaremos mañana al medio día. Descansa, puedes dormir en mi camarote si quieres.

— Gracias, pero primero iré afuera un rato, quiero tomar un poco de aire — señaló Ranma. De ninguna manera dormiría con ese hombre, así que lo mejor era irse a cubierta y pasar la noche ahí.

Eran ya casi las tres de la mañana. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Le parecía increíble todo esto. Había recuperado su libertad, y lo que más ansiaba ahora, era llegar cuanto antes al lado de su prometida.

Cuando llegaron a uno de los puertos de Tokio, Ranma agradeció atentamente y se despidió:

— Muchas gracias —dijo el joven— por todo.

Una pequeña sonrisa irrumpió en su interior y su preocupación se aligeró. Al fin estaba libre, después de todo lo que había pasado, podría regresar a casa y ver a la razón de su existencia, a la chica que tanto amaba y que tanto había extrañado. Además, seguramente Megumi estaría muy ocupada después del enfrentamiento con los tipos de la flota, por lo que probablemente no lo buscaría enseguida. En fin, ya después se preocuparía por ello, ahora lo único que deseaba era ver nuevamente a su prometida.

Media hora después, bajaba del autobús que lo dejaba a solo unas cuadras de la casa de los Tendo. Antes de tomar aquel bus, había pasado por un baño público para ducharse y convertirse nuevamente en hombre. Caminó presuroso, sin poder aguantar los pocos segundos que faltaban para verla de nuevo. Pero justo a unos pasos de entrar, se detuvo. Quedó perplejo al ver un enorme rótulo de madera en la puerta del dojo.

Qué estaba pasando? Por qué en ese rótulo estaba escrito: _HIBIKI TENDO_?

Desconcertado, Ranma se disponía a entrar para averiguar qué rayos estaba ocurriendo, cuando alguien lo llamó por su nombre. De inmediato se giró y pudo ver a su adorada Akane.

— Akane! — exclamó Ranma lleno de júbilo y debido a la gran alegría que le embargaba en ese momento, hizo algo que jamás se había atrevido a hacer. Corrió hacia ella y la envolvió con sus brazos en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Pero la chica no correspondió de la misma manera.

Ranma se separó un poco y vio que el rostro de Akane no reflejaba alegría. Más bien parecía que su presencia la estaba perturbando. La chica retrocedió unos pasos alejándose del joven.

— Qué sucede Akane? No... no te da gusto verme — preguntó Ranma con tristeza.

— Me alegra que hayas vuelto y estés bien, pero si tan solo hubieses regresado un poco antes... — la voz de la joven parecía quebrarse.

— Qué? Por qué lo dices? — inquirió Ranma intrigado por la extraña actitud de Akane.

— Hace un par de días me casé... — lo dijo Akane de golpe.

— Cómo que te casaste?! — protestó Ranma al borde de la histeria. En ese momento sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre él.

— Si, me casé con Ryoga — agregó Akane. Ranma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Parecía todo una cruel mentira, pero por más que se negara a creerlo, era cierto. Por eso en aquel letrero estaba el apellido de Ryoga junto al de Akane. Con cada palabra que ella decía, la ira, la tristeza aumentaban en Ranma. Sentía una rabia profunda con su maldito destino que lo había separado de ella, y con Ryoga que había aprovechado su ausencia para arrebatarle a su prometida.

— No, no, tu no pudiste haber hecho eso...tu y yo estábamos comprometidos! — exclamó Ranma furioso — qué demonios te pasó?! Cómo es que aceptaste casarte con él?

— A ti nunca te interesó el compromiso! Además han pasado tres años desde que te secuestraron... no teníamos noticias de ti ni de tu paradero, así que mi padre decidió terminar con el compromiso que me unía a ti... — Akane hizo una breve pausa y continuó —unos meses después Ryoga le propuso hacerse cargo del dojo, y empezó a dar clases... pasaron los años y un día mi papá decidió comprometerme con él, pues sabía bien que Ryoga era una buena persona y además como los dos nos volvimos bastante cercanos, pensó que era lo mejor para mí, y a pesar de que no lo amaba, acepté, ya que era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que él había hecho por nosotros.

El joven se quedó sin palabras. Cómo era posible que haya pasado tres años encerrado en aquella celda? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero nunca imaginó que hubiese pasado tanto. Y lo peor de todo, es que había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida. La única mujer a la que había amado, ahora estaba casada con otro. Sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar lo que Akane le decía. Era verdad que nunca había aceptado abiertamente el amor por su prometida, pero justo ahora que había vuelto y estaba dispuesto a corregir todos sus errores, ser más sincero con sus sentimientos, al parecer ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaba abrumado por todo lo que escuchaba, pero en su corazón aún había esperanza. Él estaba de vuelta en Nerima, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y resignarse a perderla de esa manera. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, se había dado cuenta de que su vida no valía nada sin Akane a su lado.

— Tú no puedes seguir unida a él... tienes que terminar con ese matrimonio! — le exigió Ranma.

— Lo siento, pero el no se merece que yo le haga algo así, el se portó muy bien conmigo todos estos años, siempre fue un buen amigo — le replicó Akane con mucho pesar.

— No digas tonterías! Por supuesto que pued... — Ranma no pudo continuar hablando ya que Akane lo interrumpió:

— Suficiente! Entiende que ya no hay marcha atrás! El matrimonio no es ningún juego, además... yo... yo ya fui su mujer.

* * *

Hasta aquí este sexto capítulo. Les agradezco por continuar leyendo este fic. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ranma por fin logró escapar y está de vuelta en Nerima, pero según parece las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí. La noticia que le dieron fue terrible para él. Como irá a afrontar todo esto? Qué actitud tomará Ranma ante esta situación?

**Own son:** Hola! En tu comentario mencionas que Megumi podría grabar a Ranma torturándolo y luego seduciéndolo y enviar ese video a su prometida. Y sí, tienes razón, Megumi bien podría hacer eso para lastimar a Akane y que se sienta más culpable de lo que ya está. Es una de las opciones que tiene, pero por ahora piensa que más daño le causará a su enemiga si logra arrebatarle a su prometido. Quiere mostrarle que la ha cambiado por ella, e incluso han pasado la noche juntos por voluntad propia. Otra de las razones por la que se ha inclinado por esta opción es porque a ella le gusta mucho Ranma, ha desatado en Megumi una fuerte pasión que solo se calmará una vez que esté entre sus brazos y para lograr eso debe hacer que Ranma acepte voluntariamente estar con ella. Pero bueno, como habrás leído, él logró escapar y ahora parece que Megumi es el menor de sus problemas.  
Gracias por leer y comentar. Que pases bien! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Znta:** Ciertamente, lo que tu dices son ventajas que tiene Megumi sobre Akane: ella es muy directa y sabe muy bien lo que quiere, además ahora tiene a Ranma a su merced y completa disposición. Aunque no hay que dejar de lado el hecho de que Akane tiene algo importante a su favor: ella es la dueña del corazón de Ranma. Sin embargo, en este capítulo las cosas han dado un giro inesperado. Ranma pensaba que ya todo se había solucionado, estaba libre nuevamente y parecía que su suplicio había terminado, pero tal parece que más problemas lo esperan en Nerima. Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos!

**Ranma k:** Afortunadamente Ranma demostró tener autocontrol, aunque casi le falla. Tal como dices, esa chica es muy directa y es de las que no se rinde hasta conseguir lo que quiere, pero Ranma está consciente de que ama a Akane y no la puede traicionar, de lo contrario seguramente hubiese caído ante el encanto de Megumi. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu opinión. Saludos!

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola! Megumi está encantada con Ranma y su rechazó la molestó pero también hizo que la atracción que tiene por él aumente. Ella no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente y tiene aún muchas alternativas para hacer que Ranma termine cumpliendo sus deseos. Esperemos que él se mantenga firme. Tu esposo tal vez no tenga la voluntad de acero que hasta ahora ha mostrado este Ranma "ïdeal" pero en caso de que se viera en una situación similar, seguramente encontrará en el amor que ustedes se tienen, la fuerza necesaria para resistir y mantenerse fiel a ti.  
Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Hasta la próxima semana! Cuídense!


	7. Chapter 7

Un saludo muy atento para todos ustedes: amigos, amigas quienes están siguiendo este fic. Gracias y sinceramente espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

******Capítulo** 7: el más grande miedo de Ranma.  


Por fin Ranma había conseguido escapar del lugar donde Megumi lo tenía cautivo. Estaba muy lejos de Nerima y tuvo que sortear algunas dificultades, pero finalmente logró al fin regresar a casa de los Tendo. Justo cuando creía que su calvario terminaba, en la puerta del dojo se topó con algo que lo dejó perplejo. Había un enorme rótulo de madera que decía _HIBIKI TENDO_. Ranma se disponía a entrar para averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando, cuando alguien lo llamó por su nombre. Se giró y pudo ver a su adorada Akane, quien no le dio el recibimiento que él esperaba. Al contrario, le confesó que se había casado con Ryoga hace dos días.

— Tú no puedes seguir unida a él... tienes que terminar con ese matrimonio! — le exigió Ranma.

— Lo siento, pero él no se merece que yo le haga algo así, el se portó muy bien conmigo todos estos años, siempre fue un buen amigo — le replicó Akane con mucho pesar.

— No digas tonterías! Por supuesto que pued... — Ranma no pudo continuar hablando ya que Akane lo interrumpió:

— Suficiente! Entiende que ya no hay marcha atrás! El matrimonio no es ningún juego, además... yo... yo ya fui su mujer.

Esto terminó por hacer pedazos el corazón del joven Saotome. Sintió su alma romperse. La poca luz que quedaba dentro de él, se apagó por completo. De un momento a otro lo perdía todo, porque Akane era su todo, su vida misma. Nada tenía sentido, nada valía la pena si ella ya no estaría con él jamás.

— Por qué... por qué lo hiciste Akane? — preguntó Ranma con desolación, pero ella no dijo más. Solo lo miró tristemente por un momento y luego se metió a la casa. Él se quedó inmóvil viendo alejarse a su amada. Así permaneció durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, paralizado por el dolor tan grande que sentía.

— No...no...no... — repetía una y otra vez. Su tono era frío, lleno de dolor. La voz de Ranma estaba llena de amargura que reflejaba el terrible desengaño que había experimentado. Semejante desesperada desilusión, semejante derrumbamiento de las esperanzas, de los sueños. Durante su encierro había imaginado que volvía a casa y que finalmente le confesaba sus sentimientos a Akane, a lo cual ella correspondía. Había soñado con pasar el resto de su vida junta a su prometida, pero ahora todo eso se venía abajo.

Lentamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza, y tiró de sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancárselos de raíz.

— Maldicióóóóóón! — gritó Ranma, como si gritando con toda su fuerza pudiese negar la terrible realidad. El joven agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para hacer retroceder las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Nunca en toda su vida había llorado, pero hoy después de lo que había escuchado, por primera vez sentía deseos de llorar. El solo hecho de estar frente al dojo le causaba un terrible dolor. Aquel rótulo de madera le decía que Akane jamás estaría con él, le decía que ella se había entregado ya a otro hombre, que había unido se vida a alguien más.

A pesar de todo esto, no deseaba rendirse, jamás se resignaría a perderla, pero por el momento no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo y luchar por recuperarla. El peso de esta noticia era demasiado grande, sobrepasaba todos los límites de su resistencia. Ranma no soportó estar ahí un segundo más, así que corrió sin ver hacia dónde iba, sin ningún rumbo, solo quería alejarse. Corrió sin detenerse por casi una hora y habría seguido de no ser porque chocó con un vendedor de fideos.

— Fíjate por donde caminas! Imbécil! — le reclamó aquel vendedor desde el suelo.

Ranma no le respondió nada, tan solo se reincorporó y siguió, pero esta vez solo se limitó a caminar. Caminó unos metros, hasta que de pronto, algo llamó su atención. A pesar de que estaba profundamente sumido en una enorme tristeza y desolación que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, había visto de reojo la silueta de una persona que conocía muy bien. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de vidrio de un local de ventas.

Allí en aquel vidrio, pudo ver su reflejo. Pero era muy extraño, por eso le había llamado tanto la atención, pues a pesar de estar en su forma masculina, el reflejo que proyectaba su cuerpo era el de la mujer pelirroja en la que se convertía al mojarse con agua fría. No comprendía lo que pasaba, tal vez estaba demasiado perturbado por el dolor que sentía ahora mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos esperando que al abrirlos, viera el reflejo de su cuerpo masculino, pero incluso antes de que los abriera escuchó una conocida voz femenina que le decía:

— Despierta!

Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que el reflejo de su forma femenina aún permanecía en aquella puerta de vidrio.

Qué demonios significa esto? Acaso estoy volviéndome loco?: se preguntaba Ranma enormemente desconcertado. Pues no solo que veía a la pelirroja, sino que además había escuchado su voz. Parpadeó con fuerza varias veces, pero continuaba viendo a la mujer.

— No puede ser... qué me está pasando? — murmuró Ranma retrocediendo unos pasos. Quería correr y alejarse de ahí, pero algo lo detenía.

— Despierta ya! Es solo un sueño! — volvió a insistir la pelirroja, esta vez con un tono de voz más elevado.

— Qué dices? Un... sueño — dijo Ranma aún sin poder creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

— Es solo tu mente, nada es real, debes despertar cuanto antes o de lo contrario si permaneces más tiempo aquí y te dejas abrumar por tu miedo, te convertirás en una marioneta.

— Mi miedo? — se preguntó Ranma lleno de confusión. Siempre había creído que su mayor miedo representaban los gatos. Pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, no habían aparecido gatos. Cuál era su miedo entonces? se preguntaba. Por otra parte, todo a su alrededor: calles, casas, edificios, personas, todo parecía normal.

— No lo entiendo, parece tan real... — comentó el chico.

— Si serás idiota! Te parece real esto? — le preguntó visiblemente enojada por la incredulidad de Ranma.

— De acuerdo! De acuerdo! Creo que tienes razón... si esto fuera real, mi reflejo no sería el de una mujer y no me estaría insultando! — dijo el joven fingiendo molestia. En realidad estaba algo aliviado. Eso sí, no estaba del todo convencido, bien podría ser un truco que le estaba jugando su mente a causa del impacto que le había provocado el saber que Akane era ahora la mujer de Ryoga, pero al final de cuentas no importaba si se estaba volviendo loco o no, cualquier cosa era mejor que la realidad.

— Cómo es que tú estás en mi mente? — quiso saber Ranma.

— Desde que caíste en mi estanque allá en Jusenkyo, tu y yo estamos unidos por un vínculo muy fuerte, gracias a eso pude entrar a tu mente, aunque no puedo actuar libremente... por eso me vi obligada a crear a ese vendedor para que te detuvieras y poder hablarte a través de este vidrio...la verdad es que no sé cómo te hicieron esto, lo único que sé es que si no despiertas, te convertirás en un ser sin voluntad propia...creéme, puedo sentir como lentamente tu voluntad se quiebra...

Pero Ranma no le estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos. Sus labios estaban curvados, dibujando una media sonrisa. Si este mundo era tan solo una ilusión creada por su mente, eso significaba que Akane no estaba con Ryoga, ni habían pasado tres años, nada de eso. No había perdido a su amada. Aún había esperanza.

— Y bien? Qué demonios estás esperando para despertar? — la voz de la joven del cabello de fuego lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Qué? Y cómo hago eso? — le preguntó Ranma. No tenía ni idea de que hacer. Abrumado por lo de Akane, no tenía cabeza para pensar. Estaba totalmente perdido en ese mundo y así hubiera permanecido de no ser por la intervención de la pelirroja.

— Rayos! En verdad que eres muy lento! Arrójate de algún edificio alto o de una montaña!

— Qui... qui...quieres que muera?! — se exaltó Ranma al oírla.

— Es un sueño...acaso ya lo olvidaste, tonto? La sensación de caída te hará despertar — le explicó — si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya, porque aunque te convenzas totalmente de que esto no es real, no bastará... el miedo ya está aferrado a ti y muy marcado en tu mente... el tiempo corre y si no despiertas pronto, ese miedo te convertirá en una persona sin voluntad.

Por un rato, Ranma se quedó mirándola en silencio. Como saber si no era esto también una trampa al igual que todo el mundo en el que ahora se encontraba? No sabía si en verdad podía confiar en las palabras de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, qué otra opción tenía?

Ranma se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro. No le quedaba más que obedecerla, así que alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor para tratar de ubicar al edificio más alto. Una vez que lo hizo, corrió hacia allá.

— Todo sea por salir de este maldito y falso mundo — musitó mientras se acercaba a la cornisa de uno de los edificios más altos de aquel sitio. Era una larga caída hasta el suelo. Sintió romper el aire alrededor de su cuerpo. Miró sus brazos y piernas, palpó su pecho y abdomen. Estaba bastante delgado, había perdido mucho peso y musculatura. Si ésta era la realidad, en pocos segundos se convertiría en puré al estrellarse contra el suelo.

De nuevo miró hacia abajo. La duda aún rondaba por su cabeza, pero al pensar en que solo así podría regresar con la verdadera Akane, sentía que valía la pena cualquier riesgo y sin pensarlo más, se arrojó al vacío. Estaba casi convencido de que era un sueño, pero aun así no podía dejar a un lado el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era suicida. Débil como estaba, ni siquiera él sobreviviría a semejante caída.

Faltaba ya poco para que se impactara con el asfalto de la calle, cuando súbitamente ésta desapareció. De hecho todo: edificios, casas, calles, personas, todo se desvanecía. Pronto, se vio cayendo por un túnel obscuro que parecía no tener fin. La sensación de caída se volvió aún más fuerte y real.

— No puede seeer! — gritó Ranma, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y cruzaba los brazos delante de su rostro, en un acto reflejo al no saber contra qué chocaría al llegar al final de aquel túnel, si es que tenía un final, por supuesto.

Súbitamente, aquella horrible sensación de estar cayendo desapareció. Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, respirando agitadamente, mientras un sudor frío caía por su frente. Miró a su alrededor y se vio en el interior de la celda en la que Megumi lo había encerrado.

— Vaya! En verdad todo fue un sueño, nada más...jejeje jeje — sonrió Ranma de forma nerviosa. Ahora si estaba totalmente convencido de que había estado soñando. Jamás pensó que alguna vez se alegraría tanto de verse encerrado en aquella celda.

— Imposible, cómo rayos es que pudo despertar? — se preguntó Megumi, quien veía a Ranma a través de una pantalla, pues había hecho instalar una cámara en la celda, para vigilar al muchacho desde su habitación.

— No lo sé, le aseguro que le di la dosis exacta — dijo uno de sus sirvientes.

— Se supone que dormiría durante veinte y cuatro horas, al cabo de las cuales despertaría como un ser sin voluntad... — comentó Megumi frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

Megumi había ordenado que pusieran otra de sus drogas en el agua que le daban a Ranma. Cuando él la bebió, la droga ingresó a su cuerpo induciéndole primero un sueño profundo (que debía durar al menos 24 horas), también alteró la parte del cerebro encargada del miedo, causando que Ranma tenga pesadillas relacionadas con su mayor temor. Mientras permanecía dormido, este miedo se apoderaba de todos los sectores de su cerebro. Así, su personalidad quedaría suprimida completamente, anulando su libre albedrío. El cerebro abrumado por el miedo, ya no actuaría por si solo. De esa manera, al despertar Ranma haría cualquier cosa que otro le ordenara sin oponerse ni protestar.

Por supuesto Megumi conocía muchas otras drogas y sustancias que podían quitar la voluntad, incluso más rápido, pero sus efectos eran temporales. Por el contrario, la droga que Ranma había ingerido inhibía la voluntad de forma permanente.

— Qué rayos pasó? — dijo Megumi mirando furiosa a su sirviente, quien sabía lo que le esperaba como castigo por haber fallado.

— Se lo suplico — le pidió postrándose a sus pies — no me mate, por favor! Déme otra oportunidad! Déjeme darle una dosis más concen...

La voz del sirviente se apagó, cuando su garganta fue atrapada por la mano de Megumi, quien la apretó con enorme fuerza hasta destrozarla. El sujeto cayó inerte al suelo, como un saco de harina.

— Tú — dijo Megumi dirigiéndose a otro de sus lacayos — prepara el suero inhibidor...de inmediato...ah! y saca esta basura de mi cuarto antes de que empiece a apestar.

— Entendido — contestó aquel hombre. Tomó el cadáver de su compañero y salió del cuarto de Megumi.

— Acaso dijiste suero inhibidor? — dijo alguien que acababa de entrar a la habitación de la chica. Era una mujer, bastante madura, Su pelo tenía ya algunas canas. Vestía un kimono color café claro y sujetado con un lazo blanco.

— Cállate Kanori! Y vete! Este no es tu asunto.

— Está bien, pero antes de irme, al menos podrías decirme por qué haces todo esto? Ese muchacho lleva ya dos semanas sin aceptar tus propuestas. Por qué no simplemente lo matas y ya? No se por qué te has obsesionado tanto con él y has olvidado tu venganza, algo que siempre decías que era tu máxima prioridad — comentó Kanori, esto último con un tono bastante irónico.

— No es una obsesión!

—Entonces, por qué sigues insistiendo hasta llegar a los extremos de pedir ese endemoniado suero?

—Escucha bien, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y no voy a descansar hasta que Ranma sea mío...ningún hombre me ha rechazado antes, y él no será la excepción.

— Es cierto que es un chico muy atractivo, pero allá afuera hay más, por qué te has encaprichado tanto? — dijo Kanori mirándola inquisitivamente.

— Suficiente! Aquí termina tu estúpido interrogatorio! — contestó Megumi señalando la puerta con su mano. Estaba fastidiada por tantas preguntas. Kanori no dijo nada más y se marchó.

En verdad le gustaba tanto Ranma? O quizá tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que sentía era algo más que simple deseo o atracción...

Megumi cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza una y otra vez. Eso era imposible. Los hombres solo eran objetos de los que disponía cada vez que quería satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Nada más que eso. Es verdad que sentía por Ranma algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero seguramente debía ser porque él era diferente a los hombres que había conocido, porque no había caído ante sus encantos y la había rechazado.

Mientras, a kilómetros de distancia de allí, en Nerima, seguían sin noticias de Ranma. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que fue raptado y ninguno tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría estar. Ya todos se habían enterado del secuestro del joven: sus otras prometidas, sus rivales, sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela.

Dos días después de que Ranma fuera raptado, Nodoka había colocado una denuncia ante las autoridades de Nerima, diciendo que una chica llamada Megumi había secuestrado a su hijo, y que además ella había ordenado la quema del dojo. Cuando la policía fue a los alrededores de la casa de los Tendo para investigar, los vecinos aseguraron que no vieron a nadie desconocido el día que supuestamente secuestraron al joven. Además dijeron que jamás en su vida habían visto al tal "Ranma". Y por último mencionaron que cuando el dojo se quemó, los Tendo y los Saotome habían tenido un pleito muy fuerte, por lo cual los oficiales pensaron que seguramente los ánimos se calentaron y alguien de la casa mismo le prendió fuego al lugar.

Todos los vecinos decían lo mismo, así que las autoridades desestimaron la denuncia y les advirtieron a los Tendo y a los Saotome que si volvían a "jugar" con la autoridad, pasarían un buen tiempo tras las rejas.

Nodoka y los demás estaban casi convencidos de que Megumi había pagado a los vecinos para que mintieran de esa manera, o tal vez los había amenazado. La situación era complicada, pues no había nada, ni una minúscula pista del paradero actual del muchacho, y ahora estaban peor, pues ni siquiera contaban con el apoyo de las autoridades. Solo les quedaba buscar por su propia cuenta. En vista de ello, los padres de Ranma decidieron salir todos los días, a las calles de Nerima y de Tokio con la foto de Ranma para ver si conseguían información, tenían la esperanza de que alguien lo haya visto, pero nada. En las tardes, Akane los ayudaba.

Al cabo de la primera semana, comprendieron que era inútil continuar y más si Megumi lo había llevado más allá de Tokio. La menor de las Tendo se rehusó a dejar de buscarlo, pero al final la convencieron, diciéndole que debía confiar en Ranma, en su fuerza. Seguramente pronto conseguiría escapar y regresar a casa. Aunque la chica no se resignó del todo, comprendió que por ahora ya no había nada más que hacer.  
Acordaron esperar hasta reunir el dinero suficiente para transmitir por la televisión local un anuncio en el cual se mencione una recompensa a quien de indicios del paradero del joven Saotome. Estaban convencidos de que tan pronto como pasaran ese anuncio, tendrían alguna información.  
En algún lugar tenía que estar, alguien tiene que haberlo visto: pensaban todos.

Sus otras prometidas también lo buscaban por su propia cuenta, pero de igual forma no tenían éxito alguno y también, muy a su pesar se dieron cuenta de que su búsqueda era infructuosa y dejaron de buscarlo. Sin embargo, todas las mañanas, Ukyo, Kodachi, Shampoo iban a casa de los Tendo para ver si había noticias de Ranma, o si ya había regresado. Cada vez que se encontraban ahí, terminaban armando un pleito de proporciones que solo ellas eran capaces de alcanzar. Así pasó la segunda semana. Todos esperando ansiosos a que Ranma volviera.

Como todos los días que había escuela, muy temprano en la mañana, Nabiki y Akane ya estaban de pie dispuestas a iniciar otra jornada de estudios. Bajaron y junto a Nodoka y Kasumi se sentaron a la mesa, pues el desayuno estaba listo. Soun, Genma y Happosai continuaban todavía en el hospital.

— Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Kasumi al ver la expresión tan sombría que tenía el rostro de Akane. Durante un par de días después de que Megumi se llevó a Ranma, a Akane se la vio muy triste y abatida. Pero luego pareció recobrar su humor de siempre. Sin embargo, había momentos como éste, en los que lucía bastante apagada.

—Si —dijo Akane, aunque parecía preocupada. Bueno, preocupada era una de las cosas que parecía. Además de abrumada, desmoralizada y… sola. Tenía de nuevo aquella postura de perdida, con los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha.

— Ya me voy! No quiero estar aquí cuando vengan a montar escándalo — señaló Akane en referencia a que pronto llegarían Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo. Se despidió y salió rumbo a la escuela aunque todavía era bastante temprano y no había terminado de desayunar.

— Aún queda mucho tiempo... se dijo la joven forzando una sonrisa. Estas últimas dos semanas no había llegado tarde ni un solo día. Caminaba a paso lento, pero de pronto se detuvo, como si acabara de recordar algo. La tristeza se apoderó de su semblante. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba una de las bardas por las que Ranma solía caminar al dirigirse a la escuela. Cuan lejanos parecían esos días en los que veía a a su prometido caminar sobre ellas o sobre los muros. Ahora, se veían tan vacíos, al igual que su afligido corazón.

— Dónde estás... Ranma? — dijo la joven en voz alta, como si esperara que el viento llevara sus palabras a oídos de su prometido donde quiera que estuviera. Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos. La joven parpadeó varias veces y respiró profundo, tratando de disipar su aflicción.

Él volverá pronto... estoy segura, no hay de qué preocuparse: pensó Akane. Pero por más que pensara así, había veces en los que la tristeza y la incertidumbre se apoderaban de ella, causando que se deprimiera. No comprendía bien porqué lo extrañaba tanto, porqué su ausencia la agobiaba tanto. Acaso ella estaba...

La joven negó con la cabeza aquel pensamiento. Seguro su tristeza y pesar eran tan grandes debido a que todo lo que le había pasado a Ranma era por su culpa. Por protegerla lo habían herido y raptado, y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde podría estar. Se sentía tan impotente. Tan solo le quedaba confiar en la fortaleza que caracterizaba a su prometido. Seguro él encontraría una forma de regresar a su lado.

Lejos de Nerima, Ranma permanecía encerrado en aquella celda. Estaba sentado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Habían pasado ya varias horas y aún no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño o más bien pesadilla en la que estuvo atrapado. Todo le había parecido tan real. Todavía tenía muy presente el dolor tan terrible que había sentido cuando se enteró de que Akane se había casado con Ryoga. Su cuerpo aún tenía un ligero temblor. Aunque ya sabía que todo había sido solo un sueño, la sensación de vacío aún perduraba en su corazón. Por ningún motivo deseaba volver a sentir ese dolor y esa desesperación.

Aquella pesadilla y el estar separado de Akane todo este tiempo, habían hecho que Ranma se diera cuenta de cuán importante era ella en su vida. Muchas veces pensaba y se preguntaba si podría pasar su vida al lado de Akane, pero ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin que ella estuviera junto a él. No soportaría perderla...perderla era su más grande miedo.

Si bien estaba casi convencido de que Akane no lo amaba, esa no era razón para detenerse. Estaba consciente de que su felicidad era junto a ella y por eso estaba decidido a ganarse el corazón de su amada. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para salir de aquella prisión, pero en cuanto lo consiguiera, regresaría directo a casa y las cosas definitivamente cambiarían. Ya no sería el mismo tonto de antes. Dedicaría todos sus esfuerzos en conquistarla, aunque por el momento no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo...

El ruido de unos pasos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alguien se aproximaba. Ranma se puso de pie inmediatamente.

— Ay Ranma, eres más terco que una mula... — dijo Megumi quien aún no terminaba de comprender como él había despertado de aquel sueño que supuestamente debía atrapar su mente consciente y convertirlo en un su "marioneta".

— Y ahora qué? Me vas a dormir nuevamente con eso? — preguntó el joven Saotome, al ver que la chica sostenía una jeringa en su mano derecha. Parecía que ya se le había hecho costumbre a Megumi inyectarle algún somnífero que lo ponía a dormir al instante.

— No exactamente, esta vez solo voy a dormir una parte de tu cerebro.

— Qué? — inquirió Ranma incapaz de entender lo que la chica decía.

— Escucha, nuestro cerebro está dividido en tres sectores principales, uno de éstos sectores es el paleoencéfalo, también conocido como cerebro básico o instintivo... esta parte del cerebro humano no está en capacidad de pensar, ni de sentir; su función es la de actuar cuando el cuerpo así lo demanda...controla la conducta animal e instintiva: comer, beber, sexo, territorialidad, en fin, es un cerebro funcional, responsable de conservar la vida y el que es capaz de cometer las mayores atrocidades — comentó Megumi con voz algo siniestra.

— Y qué con eso? — dijo Ranma fingiendo no mostrar interés por las palabras de la joven.

— El suero que te voy a inyectar dormirá todo tu cerebro excepto la parte que corresponde al cerebro instintivo, el paleoencéfalo...con ello finalmente me harás tuya, y créeme, no podrás hacer nada para negarte... te lo garantizo.

Ranma apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza. Estaba furioso con la actitud de aquella chica que pensaba que podía hacer con él lo que ella quisiera. Pero al mismo tiempo, también estaba muy enfadado consigo mismo, pues se sentía tan inútil, tan débil, ya que no había sido capaz ni de huir de aquel lugar, mucho menos de enfrentar a Megumi y sus ninjas. Sabía que su cuerpo no estaba al cien por ciento, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse tan impotente. Nunca antes había sentido tal furia e impotencia.

— Lo siento, pero tú me obligaste a llegar a estos extremos... cuando estés bajo los efectos de esta droga, no pensarás, ni razonarás, tan solo obedecerás a tus instintos, y ten por seguro que me tomarás una y otra vez... Aaaaaaah! No sabes cuanto lo voy a disfrutar!

— Estas loca, completamente loca! Y no creas que voy a dejar que me inyectes eso! — le advirtió Ranma cada vez alzando más el tono de su voz. La actitud de Megumi siempre terminaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

— No podrás hacer nada, ya que primero voy a sedarte y luego te inyectaré la droga...cuando despiertes, tendré al Ranma que cumplirá todo lo que yo deseo — rio Megumi complacida al ver como pronto obtendría lo que tanto ansiaba — bien, demasiada charla, empecemos ya.

Dicho eso, la joven se colocó una especie de mascarilla e hizo una señal con su mano. De repente, de una pequeña rendija en el techo, empezó a salir un denso humo blanco que rápidamente se esparció cubriendo toda la celda. Ranma se tapó la boca y nariz con sus manos y se arrojó al suelo, para tratar de no respirar aquel humo.

La joven veía divertida aquella escena. Por más que el chico evitaba respirar aquel gas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que inhalara lo suficiente. Y así sucedió. Un par de minutos después, el joven yacía inconsciente, tendido sobre el suelo. A continuación, Megumi ordenó que abrieran la reja. Una vez dentro, tomó el brazo de Ranma y acercó la jeringa, dispuesta a inyectarle aquel suero.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo en cuanto a este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan entretenido un poco y distraído por unos minutos de la cotidianidad.

A pesar de que Ranma consiguió escapar de aquella pesadilla, Megumi aún no está vencida. Todavía tiene algunos ases bajo la manga. Conseguirá con este suero lo que pretende? Finalmente hará que Ranma traicione a su prometida, quien espera ansiosa su regreso?

Les agradezco enormemente por seguir capítulo a capítulo este fic. De verdad mil gracias por sus comentarios. Siempre leo detenidamente cada uno de sus reviews. Gracias por dejar sus valiosas opiniones y darme a conocer que impresiones les ha dejado cada nuevo capítulo. Me da gusto ver que siguen pendientes de este fic.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Znta:** Hola! Tu pensamiento fue correcto. Pudiste ver a través de lo que escribí y presumiste bien que podría tratarse de un sueño, aunque lo que hizo que Ranma tuviese esa pesadilla fue una droga de Megumi y no magia. Si bien no acertaste en lo que causó que él tuviera ese sueño, sí te diste cuenta de que era tan solo una pesadilla y esto era lo más importante :)  
Megumi no contaba con que él tenía una mente independiente (la de la chica pelirroja) y gracias a eso no se convirtió en un títere y pudo despertar a tiempo. Sin embargo, los problemas aún no terminan para Ranma. Como habrás leído ahora le va a inyectar otra droga. Podrá nuevamente burlar a Megumi? ... Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídate!

**Elena 79: **Un saludo muy afectuoso para tí! Muchas gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer este fic y comentar. Tal como habrás descubierto en este capítulo, la posibilidad que planteaste de que Ranma estaba alucinando, fue la más apegada a lo que sucedió. Él estaba teniendo una pesadilla.  
Lamento si alteró tu presión, pero al menos por ahora ya podrás estar algo aliviada pues afortunadamente nada de eso era real: ni Akane se casó con Ryoga, ni han pasado tres años (lleva dos semanas en cautiverio). Sin embargo, los problemas aún siguen para el pobre de Ranma y me temo que aún quedan mucho más momentos de tensión. Gracias nuevamente por tu review. Cuídate mucho!

**Own son: **Justamente esos detalles que citaste respecto a la reacción de Akane se deben a que tan solo era la imaginación de Ranma actuando bajo su más grande miedo. No se trataba de la Akane "real". Es por ello que habían esas incoherencias, solo era un sueño tal como tu presumías claro que no era debido a su falta de nutrición, sino a una droga que Megumi le dio mezclada con el agua que le daban a beber. Saludos cordiales para ti, amigo! Nos leemos!**  
**

**Ranma k: **Saludos cordiales mi estimado! Afortunadamente solo fue una pesadilla y nuestro ídolo de las artes marciales no tendrá que vestir la camiseta de la venganza y unirse a Megumi en contra de Akane, aunque creo que si hubiese sido real lo que soñó, al final él no hubiera sido capaz de actuar en contra de su amada prometida. Muchas gracias por seguir todos los capítulos y dejar tu valiosa opinión. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**  
**

**Lacriza: **Hola! Mcuhas gracias por tu review. Me alegra saber que te parece aceptable la forma en que está escrito este fic. Espero que la trama te mantenga atrapada hasta el final. Y bueno, con respecto a Ranma, por fortuna no resultó ser más que una pesadilla, claro, causada por la droga que Megumi le dio en el agua. Pero ahora de nuevo piensa inyectarle una sustancia con la cual está convencida de que obtendrá lo que tanto ha deseado de Ranma. Será que al fin lo logra? Bueno, te dejo con la intriga. Cuídate! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! **  
**

**Sia: **Saludos cordiales! Acertaste al pensar que esto no era más que un plan de Megumi. De cierta forma eso fue lo que pasó, Megumi le dio una droga que le provocó esa pesadilla.  
Además, coincido totalmente con lo que dices de Akane. Ella no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Es dueña de una gran fortaleza y determinación, y como lo ha demostrado en ocasiones anteriores, (por ejemplo en el monte Fénix, cuando lo salvó de Saffron) ella haría lo que fuera para salvar a su prometido. De ninguna manera renunciaría tan fácil. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, ni ella ni nadie tienen alguna pista del paradero del muchacho. Por eso, se ha visto obligada a hacer una pausa en su búsqueda, al menos hasta que consigan algún indicio de su paradero.  
Gracias continuar leyendo este fic y gracias también por tu comentario. Cuídate mucho!

**Nancyricoleon: **Un saludo muy atento para tí! Sí, a mí también me encanta la pareja que hacen Ranma y Akane. Habría sido una pena que ella se hubiese casado con Ryoga, pero como habrás descubierto con la lectura de este capítulo, todo fue un sueño, nada más que una pesadilla que le pareció muy real al joven Saotome y que si bien por un lado le causó un gran dolor, por otro lado le ayudó a darse cuenta de lo terrible que sería si en el algún momento llegara a perder a Akane. Ahora está resuelto a cambiar de actitud y ser más sincero con su prometida. Claro que primero tendrá que salir de allí y Megumi no se lo va a dejar tan fácil. Ya veremos si logra escapar de las garras de esta chica o será que esta vez ella consigue lo que desea?. Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Pásala bien con tu familia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate!

**Azucenas 45: **Qué bueno que te siga gustando esta historia. Sinceramente espero que te haya entretenido y hayas pasado unos minutos agradables.  
Seguramente te estabas preguntando como es que pasaro tres años? Y encima Akane lo cambia por otro, por su más grande rival, Ryoga.. pero bueno, después de leer este capítulo, ya sabes que solo fue un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla de Ranma. Pero al final queda el suspenso nuevamente. Megumi está convencida está convencida de que ahora si Ranma hará lo que ella quiere. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Será que Megumi logra doblegar a Ranma con esta nueva droga? Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Ojalá este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Pásala bien! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **  
**

Gracias también a quienes no comentan, pero continúan enganchados con la trama de este fic.

Me despido, no sin antes desearles éxitos en todas las tareas que deben realizar diariamente.

Pásenla bien! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Un saludo cordial y muy atento para ustedes quienes continúan leyendo este fic! Muchas gracias por seguirlo capítulo a capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Un recuerdo desagradable.  
**

Después de haber despertado de aquella cruel pesadilla, Ranma estaba nuevamente en su celda, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que estuvo encerrado en aquel sueño, pero aún seguía pensando en lo terrible que sería si algo como eso llegase a ocurrir. De pronto, escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Era Megumi, quien sosteniendo en su mano una jeringa se asomaba al otro lado de la reja para advertirle que nuevamente iba a inyectarle una sustancia que llamaba "suero inhibidor", con la cual estaba segura que él haría todo lo que sus instintos lo demandaran. Planeaba dormir todo su cerebro excepto su parte más primitiva, la que es capaz de cometer las mayores atrocidades. El muchacho por su parte, decía con firmeza que no sería tan fácil inyectarle aquella sustancia. En respuesta a eso, Megumi hizo que liberaran en la celda un gas para que lo sedara y así después tranquilamente poder inyectarle el suero. Ranma se arrojó al suelo y trató de no inhalar aquel gas, pero al parecer todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, pues al cabo de un par de minutos yacía recostado en el piso totalmente inconsciente. La joven ordenó que abrieran la celda, se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su brazo dispuesta a inyectarlo.

Inesperadamente, Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y sujetó la jeringa con su mano, milímetros antes de que Megumi clavara la aguja en una de sus venas, y sin perder más tiempo, rodó por el suelo apartándose de la joven hasta quedar fuera de la celda, rápidamente se puso de pie y cerró la reja, dejándola atrapada en el interior. Él chico respiró aliviado, pues había el riesgo de que al tocar la reja para cerrarla recibiera una poderosa descarga eléctrica, pero afortunadamente parecía que el mecanismo que controlaba dicha rejilla metálica le quitaba la carga eléctrica apenas se abría y permanecía así hasta que la cerraran.

Megumi no pudo hacer nada, tan solo miró lo que sucedía, llena de sorpresa y desconcierto.

Cuando ella había liberado aquel gas, por unos momentos Ranma se había sentido perdido, pues pensaba que en cualquier momento quedaría profundamente dormido y a merced de la chica. Sin embargo, al cabo del primer minuto se dio cuenta de que no le afectaba. Era la tercera vez que ella usaba la misma sustancia (aunque esta vez en forma de gas) y el cuerpo del joven Saotome había adquirido resistencia. Pensó rápidamente en cómo sacarle provecho a esto y se le ocurrió fingir que caía inconsciente a causa del gas, hasta que abrieran la celda. Ahí aprovecharía esa oportunidad para escapar.

Todo había salido tal como lo planeó e incluso mejor, puesto que hasta la chica había quedado encerrada, imposibilitada así de impedir su fuga.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos por última vez, antes de dar media vuelta para enfrentarse a los dos ninjas que hacían guardia fuera de la celda y que al ver lo que había ocurrido se disponían a someterlo para evitar que escapara, pero Megumi les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran. Inmediatamente acataron la orden, enfundaron sus espadas y se quedaron inmóviles.

Al ver esto, el muchacho se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, ni atacó a los dos ninjas, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo enfrascándose en una batalla intrascendente pues ellos habían desistido de atacarlo. Simplemente corrió buscando la salida. De repente, algo le sucedió, sintió que se le venía un fuerte mareo que lo hizo tambalearse y lo obligó a detenerse y recargarse en una pared para no caer. Los oídos empezaron a zumbarle.

Maldición, qué rayos me está pasando?!: pensó totalmente desconcertado. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediéndole en ese momento. Ciertamente había inhalado aquel gas durante dos minutos, pero estaba seguro de que no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Además, ni siquiera había permitido que Megumi le inyectara el suero inhibidor...entonces, que le ocurría?

No entendía absolutamente nada, solo sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, así que con gran determinación reanudó la marcha, pero ya no fue capaz de correr. La vista se le hizo borrosa y notó que se le dificultaba mover las extremidades con normalidad. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de plomo, pues lo sentía muy pesado. La visión cada vez se le nublaba más. Ranma hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos. Avanzaba lentamente arrimado a la pared, con el pulso acelerado. El ruido de sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en su cerebro y lo perturbaban de sobremanera. Incluso las voces de los ninjas que conversaban unos metros detrás de él, le parecían extraordinariamente intensas e irreales.

Cada vez sus movimientos se ralentizaban más y más, hasta que ya no fue capaz de mantenerse de pie por más tiempo y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Pero su fortaleza y su orgullo no le permitían darse por vencido tan fácil. Ignorando todos los síntomas que lo aquejaban, apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se incorporó a medias. Tomó aire y ayudándose nuevamente de la pared consiguió reincorporarse, pero solo pudo mantenerse así por unos cuantos segundos, al cabo de los cuales se precipitó de nuevo contra el piso.

— Maldición! — dijo para sí, lleno de frustración al ver que no era capaz ni de permanecer de pie, mucho menos de caminar o correr. Sentía una gran desesperación al ver como su cuerpo no le respondía y como sus sentidos se apagaban lentamente. Su mente estaba enfocada en un único pensamiento: escapar, salir de allí para volver al lado de su prometida, de la mujer que tanto amaba. Ese era su único anhelo, que desgraciadamente no podría alcanzar, pues había fracasado en su intento por huir.

— A... ka ... ne — musitó Ranma antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

Megumi se acercó lentamente y se quedó de pie junto a él. El rostro de la chica ya no reflejaba sorpresa ni desconcierto. Ahora había una sonrisa de triunfo en él.

Antes, cuando Ranma la dejó encerrada en la celda, había fingido desconcierto, puesto que en realidad ella ya había previsto que algo así sucedería. Hace mucho que se había percatado de que el muchacho se estaba volviendo resistente al sedante.

La primera vez que lo sedó, el joven durmió casi un día completo. La segunda vez, tan solo unos minutos. Allí Megumi descubrió que Ranma no era alguien común y corriente. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollando resistencia a esa sustancia y al paso que iba, la próxima vez probablemente ya no le causaría efecto alguno. Consciente de eso, ella mismo había preparado un narcótico más fuerte, que luego colocó en un dardo tan pequeño como el aguijón de una abeja.

No obstante, a pesar de todo eso, había decidido exponer a Ranma a la misma sustancia una vez más, para probar sus sospechas. Después de todo, si su teoría resultaba cierta, tenía como segunda opción el dardo con el nuevo somnífero. Y así sucedió, al joven Saotome no le afectó el gas, pero sí el dardo y a causa de ello ahora yacía tendido boca abajo sobre el frío y duro suelo de aquel sitio.

Megumi se arrodilló y paseó su mano por la parte posterior del muslo derecho del joven Saotome buscando algo. Luego, con sus dedos índice y medio extrajo un pequeño dardo que luego arrojó hacia un lado.

Después de que Ranma había cerrado la celda, justo cuando le dio la espalda a Megumi para encarar a los dos ninjas, la chica le había lanzado aquel diminuto dardo impregnado con el nuevo y más poderoso somnífero. Debido a la pequeñez del dardo y a que Ranma tenía toda su concentración puesta en los ninjas, él no sintió el momento en el que el dardo penetró su piel y se clavó en su muslo. Además, él ignoraba que habían cámaras y micrófonos que apuntaban tanto al interior como al exterior de la celda, por lo que para Megumi no era problema si quedaba encerrada, simplemente con ordenar que le abrieran, quienes vigilaban esas cámaras cumplirían de inmediato con su pedido.

Con sumo cuidado, la joven volteó el cuerpo de Ranma, y colocó la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo.

— Aaaay Ranma... sí que eres testarudo...muy testarudo — comentó Megumi al tiempo que pasaba una mano por el cabello azabache del joven — eres tan terco, tanto, que me enloqueces...

La chica retiró la mano del cabello de Ranma, y ahora empezó a acariciar suavemente el rostro del muchacho, mientras decía:

— No sabes lo mucho que me gustas... eres fuerte, atractivo... varonil.. cada cosa que haces, me hace desearte aún más...

Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él. Su sola presencia agitaba todos sus sentidos. El simple rose de sus manos con el rostro del chico le producía un éxtasis delicioso.

Los ojos de la chica miraron con intensidad el rostro del joven Saotome, y luego se fijaron en los labios del muchacho. En eso, sintió unas ganas imperiosas de besarlo. Así que acercó su rostro al de Ranma y lo besó. El contacto con los labios del joven la encendió de inmediato. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espalda y bajó hasta su zona más íntima. El deseo se apoderó de ella, poniéndola ansiosa, ya no podía esperar más, hoy Ranma tenía que ser suyo. Sí, hoy finalmente estaría en sus brazos. No quería desperdiciar más tiempo, así que se separó de los labios del joven, tomó la jeringa que contenía el suero inhibidor y se lo inyectó.

Ahora sí estaba convencida completamente de que Ranma calmaría ese deseo incontrolable, ese calor, esa pasión desbordante que se había apoderado de ella desde la primera vez que lo había besado. Megumi estaba segura de que esta vez obtendría todo de lo que deseaba del muchacho.

El suero inhibidor que le acababa de inyectar, había sido usado ya muchas veces en el pasado. En el periodo Sengoku, durante las guerras civiles, muchos clanes había usado esta sustancia en los ninjas que formaban parte de sus ejércitos. Cuando les inyectaban el suero, se convertían en animales, en bestias que carecían de cualquier tipo de razonamiento. Solo obedecían sus instintos. Eliminaban a todo aquel que se atrevía a retarlos o que levantaba su espada en contra de ellos. Aniquilaban a mujeres, niños, ancianos. Mataban a sangre fría a cualquiera que los atacara, incluso entre ellos surgían riñas. Sin importar de que edad fueran, violaban a toda mujer que veían. A su paso, solo dejaban muerte, destrucción y desolación. El efecto del suero duraba diez horas, al cabo de las cuales volvían a la normalidad, pero no recordaban nada de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que habían permanecido bajo los efectos de aquel terrible suero.

La joven Megumi ordenó a dos de sus ninjas que cargaran al joven Saotome y se lo llevaran a su habitación. Inmediatamente levantaron al muchacho y se encaminaron rumbo a la recámara de la joven, quien rápidamente se reincorporó y los siguió. Se notaba claramente en su rostro la ansiedad y la impaciencia, pero ya solo le restaba esperar unos cuantos minutos, hasta que pasara el efecto del dardo somnífero y despertara, convertido en el Ranma puramente instintivo, que cumpliría todos sus caprichos. Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en sus labios, de solo imaginar todo lo que haría con él.

En Nerima, Akane estaba ya de vuelta en casa después de haber terminado la jornada de estudios del día de hoy.

A la hora del almuerzo, en la mesa solo estaban las hermanas Tendo, puesto que Nodoka había ido al hospital a visitar a los patriarcas. Mientras almorzaban, alguien tocó a la puerta. Kasumi fue a ver quien era. Al instante regresó junto al doctor Toffu, que los saludó atentamente.

— Lamento ser tan inoportuno, no sabía que estaban almorzando, será mejor que regrese en otro momento.

— No, no se preocupe doctor, es más, siéntese, voy a servirle un poco — dijo Kasumi con la amabilidad que siempre la ha caracterizado.

— Oh! bueno, muchas gracias — contestó Toffu tomando asiento junto a Nabiki.

— Y qué lo trae por aquí? — preguntó Nabiki.

— Ah.. es que he tenido una semana ocupada y bueno, no había podido venir a preguntar si han tenido noticias de Ranma.

— No, todo sigue igual — el rostro de la menor de las Tendo se ensombreció.

— Ya veo — dijo Toffu con un tono de voz casi inexpresivo.

— Doctor, por qué luce tan calmado? Es como si...no sé, me da la impresión de que está como muy relajado — comentó Nabiki.

— Más bien creo que me veo cansado, y debe ser porque he tenido muchos pacientes últimamente — mintió Toffu, puesto que en verdad lucía bastante relajado, debido a que había tomado algunos calmantes para así mantenerse controlado ante la presencia de Kasumi y no cometer las locuras que acostumbraba hacer cada vez que la veía.

— Disculpen, yo me retiro — dijo Akane poniéndose de pie.

— Pero si no has probado bocado — señaló Kasumi. Todo el tiempo Akane había estado jugando con los palillos y no había comido nada.

— No tengo mucha hambre, tal vez luego — se excusó la joven y se marchó a su habitación.

— Vaya, sigue igual que en la mañana — acotó Nabiki.

— Desde que Ranma no está, hay días en que parece estar algo triste — dijo Kasumi, mirando el sitio donde Akane estaba sentada hace unos momentos.

— Seguro extraña mucho a su prometido — reflexionó Toffu.

— Aunque ella lo niega — dijo Nabiki sonriendo y haciendo un mohín con la nariz — dice que está así porque se siente culpable, pues a Ranma se lo llevó Megumi para vengarse de ella... pero nosotras creemos que en verdad Akane lo extraña y mucho.

— Ya veo... por cierto, cómo van con el dinero para el anuncio en la televisión y la recompensa que van a ofrecer?

— Excelente... ya casi terminamos de reunirlo — contestó Nabiki, luego con voz baja agregó — los chicos de la escuela mueren por Akane y harían lo que fuera por unas cuantas fotos de ella.

El doctor sonrió neviosamente, pues él también en una ocasión le había comprado a Nabiki un par de fotos de Kasumi. Sin embargo la sonrisa se le borró del rostro inmediatamente al ver la expresión que tenía la mayor de las Tendo.

— Esperemos que con la ayuda de la televisión, consigamos información del paradero de Ranma — dijo Kasumi con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Por lo general siempre se mostraba alegre y optimista, sin embargo, todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente, la tenía con el ánimo por los suelos. Y al igual que a todos en la casa, esta "calma" le era muy preocupante. Megumi no había aparecido por ahí de nuevo, pero presentían que en cualquier momento ella volvería a atacarlos. El miedo y la incertidumbre los tenían con el alma en un hilo.

— Si, así será, ya lo verás Kasumi... sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo... por qué esa chica odia tanto a Akane, ustedes conocen la razón? — preguntó Toffu y apenas lo dijo, un silencio artificial se apoderó del lugar. Las hermanas se miraron con asombro. Sus rostros se llenaron de sorpresa y desconcierto.

El doctor se dio cuenta de que ellas sabían algo, pero al parecer no querían hablar de ello, así que para salir de aquella situación incómoda, Toffu intervino:

— No se preocupen, si no quieren decirme, está bien, ustedes deben tener...

— Es algo muy delicado — atinó a decir Kasumi y dejó escapar un suspiro — pero confiamos en usted y quizá incluso pueda ayudarnos.

— Gracias por la confianza y por supuesto, si en algo puedo ayudar, lo haré sin dudar

— Antes de nada, debe prometer que esto que va a escuchar no debe comentarlo con nadie — le indicó Naibiki.

— Entiendo, y les prometo que guardaré el secreto.

— Bien, creo que hay que comenzar mencionando la amistad que había entre Akane y Asakawa Megumi —Kasumi hizo una pausa — ellas solían ser muy buenas amigas, se conocían desde que eran muy pequeñas, como Megumi vivía en la casa de enfrente, ambas pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas, jugaban, pasaban horas conversando y riendo...se llevaban de maravilla... así transcurrieron los años, hasta que un día Megumi llegó con la noticia de que ya tenía novio.

— Y ese fue el comienzo del fin de la amistad entre ellas — comentó Nabiki.

— Nunca conocimos al novio de Megumi, pero recuerdo que su nombre era Satoshi... Debido a aquel noviazgo, Megumi y Akane ya no compartían tanto tiempo como antes, poco a poco se fueron distanciando, hasta que un día algo realmente terrible sucedió — Kasumi se detuvo. Respiró hondo como tomando algo de fuerza para lo que venía y prosiguió con su relato:

— Un día, Akane llegó a casa con el cabello desaliñado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y con su uniforme manchado de sangre... — la voz de Kasumi se quebró y no pudo continuar. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a derramar sus hermosos ojos. La joven hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener el llanto y seguir hablando—... le pregunté qué le había ocurrido, pero no me contestó, ni siquiera me miró, solo subió y se encerró en su cuarto...mi angustia fue tan grande que en ese momento no supe que hacer, me bloqueé por un rato... por suerte llegó Nabiki y me hizo reaccionar, y luego juntas subimos al cuarto de Akane e insistimos hasta que por fin nos abrió la puerta.

— Ahí nos contó lo que había sucedido — intervino Nabiki con cierta molestia en su tono de voz — ese cretino de Satoshi le había pedido una cita, pero Akane se había negado rotundamente. Sin embargo, había seguido insistiendo, cada vez de forma más agresiva, hasta el punto de tratar de besarla a la fuerza. Akane lo había golpeado y corrido alejándose de él... en ese momento de desesperación, en lugar de correr hacia acá, lo había hecho en dirección contraria, alejándose cada vez más de casa.

— Y el muy desgraciado, no se había dado por vencido, la había perseguido hasta alcanzarla, y someterla ... — la voz de Kasumi se quebró nuevamente. El doctor Toffu rápidamente la tomó la mano y la apretó en señal de apoyo. Eso no le habría sido posible hacer si no fuera por el coctel de pastillas calmantes que había tomado antes de venir. Al sentir el contacto de su mano con la del doctor, la mayor de las Tendo lo regresó a ver y le agradeció con la mirada.

Kasumi podía recordar claramente todo lo que Akane le había contado. En su mente estaba presente cada detalle que le había transmitido su hermana aquel oscuro día. La mayor de las Tendo, jamás olvidaría aquello y cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía evitar que su mente fuera asaltada con la imagen de Akane, angustiada, corriendo desesperada, tratando de huir de la presencia de aquel miserable:

— Déjame en paz! Ya te dije que no!

— Pues no voy a aceptar esa respuesta! Tu me gustas, me gustas mucho Akane — dijo Satoshi tomándole del brazo con fuerza.

Akane trataba de resistirse, pero el insistía:

— ¡No seas necia! Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

— Deja de decir tonterías! Eres el novio de mi amiga y aún así te atreves a decir esas cosas?

— Me gustas...siempre has sido tú, desde que te vi por primera vez ...olvida a Megumi, esa chica es insignificante.

— Eres un monstruo! Por culpa tuya Megumi y yo ya no compartimos tanto tiempo como antes, pero las pocas veces que hemos platicado, ella siempre habla bien de ti... en cambio tu...

Akane luchó para soltarse, pero Satoshi la rodeó con los brazos sujetándola aún más fuerte.

— Ya no hablemos más de esa... tú y yo… podemos pasarlo tan bien!

Akane apartó la cara para evitar que le besara en los labios, pero la boca del chico se posó sobre su cuello. La menor de las Tendo sintió náuseas al notar la respiración caliente y húmeda de Satoshi en su piel.

—Hoy, quieras o no vas a cumplir mis deseos... —le susurró al oído.

—Eso no ocurrirá jamás!

— Tú vas a ser mía!

Una mezcla de deseo y odio inundó sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Durante un instante Akane sintió un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico que le heló la sangre.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó aterrorizada por la amenaza que desprendía su mirada. Satoshi se acercó a sus labios, para tratar de besarla. Desesperada, Akane alzó la rodilla con fuerza y golpeó con ella su entrepierna. Él la soltó de inmediato y se dobló con las manos en sus partes. Ella se quedó un segundo inmóvil, viendo cómo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Pensó en correr, pero estaba lejos de casa y seguramente Satoshi le daría alcance nuevamente. El callejón en el que se encontraba estaba desolado, no había nadie que la ayudara. Las lágrimas amenazaban en sus ojos, pero se obligó a ser fuerte. No podía permitirse flaquezas en un momento como aquel. Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión. No podía dejar que se recuperara de aquel golpe. Akane era fuerte y una gran artista marcial, pero Satoshi era dos años mayor que ella, practicaba varios deportes. Tenía una excelente condición física. Si ella se dejaba atrapar por él, estaba perdida.

—Maldita —Satoshi apretó los labios con rabia, mientras se reincorporaba.

Akane no esperó más y sin contemplaciones pateó la cara de Satoshi con tanta fuerza que le partió el labio y le reventó la nariz. La sangre caliente salpicó su uniforme. Un grito de dolor escapó de la garganta de aquel hombre, al tiempo que su mirada se nublaba de odio. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Akane giró sobre el suelo, y le dió otra fuerte patada. Satoshi escupió dos de sus dientes. Tenía la boca llena de sangre.  
Akane le tomó de los cabellos y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. La chica sonrió con desdén y le propinó dos potentes golpes. El primero en la boca del estómago y el segundo en la mandíbula. Satoshi perdió el conocimiento al instante y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Cuando Kasumi terminó de platicarle todo esto al doctor, un silencio artificial se apoderó del lugar. Toffu había quedado tan impresionado con aquella revelación, que no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Un buen rato tuvo que pasar para que finalmente reaccionara.

— No lo puedo creer...qué terrible...nunca, nunca imaginé que algo así le hubiese ocurrido a Akane — expresó Toffu muy indignado — y cuándo sucedió todo esto que me acaban de contar?

— Más o menos un año antes de que Ranma llegara a esta casa — señaló Nabiki.

— Sin embargo doctor, la cosa no termina ahí — agregó Kasumi, con cierto pesar en su voz.

— Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó intrigado Toffu.

— Al siguiente día de lo ocurrido, Megumi llegó gritando insultos y maldiciones en contra de Akane... yo me negué a dejarla pasar, pero no me hizo caso y entró hasta el cuarto de Akane— dijo Kasumi.

— Pero por qué estaba tan enfadada? — volvió a preguntar el doctor, sin entender lo que la mayor de las Tendo le decía, ya que era ilógico que Megumi estuviera molesta con Akane, siendo ella la víctima en todo esto.

— Porque Satoshi le había dicho a Megumi que desde que Akane lo conoció, lo había estado seduciendo y provocando y que él siempre la había rechazado y debido a eso, esta vez Akane lo había mandado golpear cansada de sus rechazos... puede creer el descaro de Satoshi? Decir que Akane lo seducía! Y para completar, luego de decirle semejante mentira, había terminado con Megumi, aduciendo que ponía fin a su relación porque no quería que por causa suya terminara la amistad que había entre ella y Akane — acotó Kasumi con molestia. A pesar de que había pasado ya tiempo de lo ocurrido, cada vez que recordaba eso, no podía evitar sentir una gran indignación y una enorme ira contra Satoshi.

— Megumi no nos dio oportunidad de explicar nada, cacheteó a Akane y luego se marchó jurando que algún día se vengaría de ella, por haberla traicionado... días después nos enteramos que Megumi se había mudado con sus padres...desde allí, no la habíamos vuelto a ver — agregó la mayor de las Tendo, concluyendo así su relato.

— Pero y luego, por qué no aclararon las cosas con ella? — quiso saber Toffu.

— En efecto, tratamos de hacerlo, pero no fue posible, ya que ese mismo día, Megumi se mudó con sus padres... y desde ahí no la habíamos vuelto a ver — explicó Nabiki.

— Y Satoshi? Lo denunciaron? Qué pasó con él?

— Si, lo denunciamos, pero las autoridades no pudieron hacer mucho, pues solo sabíamos su nombre, y que vivía en Tokio, nada más... fue como buscar una aguja en un pajar — se lamentó Kasumi. Todo lo que había hecho ese tipo había quedado impune.

— Vaya! Todo esto que me cuentan, casi no lo puedo creer... que terrible! Pobre Akane, aunque pudo ser peor — dijo Toffu, quien luego se quedó bastante pensativo. Algo daba vueltas por su cabeza.

— No sé por qué, pero el nombre de esa chica, Asakawa Megumi... parece que lo he visto o escuchado en algún lado...

— En serio? Dónde doctor?! — exclamó Kasumi algo ansiosa, pensando que tal vez había sido una de sus pacientes y él podría conocer donde vivía actualmente.

— Tranquila hermana, no te emociones, tal vez el doctor haya tenido un paciente que se llamaba igual... puede ser, no?

— No lo creo — contestó Toffu pensativo, al tiempo que se rascaba la barbilla. En vano intentaba recordar, pero nada relacionado con eso venía a su mente, pero estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un paciente suyo. Había visto ese nombre en algún sitio importante, en algo que le había llamado bastante la atención. Pero dónde? se preguntaba inútilmente.

— Asakawa Megumi...Asakawa Megumi — repetía el doctor.

— Acaso dijo Asakawa? Es ese el apellido de la muchacha que se llevó a Ranma?

Todos voltearon a ver, hacia el sitio de dónde provino aquella voz. Era Cologne, quien había entrado hasta el comedor.

— Lo siento, perdón por entrar así... golpeé varias veces la puerta y como no me contestaban, decidí entrar, pues creí que otra vez estaban teniendo problemas — se excusó la abuela de Shampoo levantando las manos.

— Disculpe usted señora, la plática nos absorbió y no prestamos atención a nada — respondió Kasumi apenada.

— Cuando estaba entrando, no pude evitar escuchar algo... el doctor dijo que el apellido de Megumi es Asakawa, verdad?— preguntó Cologne con un semblante serio.

— En efecto, su apellido es Asakawa... por qué? — inquirió Nabiki mirando fijamente a la anciana.

— Porque si esa tal Megumi pertenece a la familia Asakawa de la que yo he oído, entonces, creo que tengo una pista de dónde podría estar Ranma...

— De veras?!— exclamaron al unísono Kasumi, Nabiki y Toffu.

Varias horas después, muy lejos de allí, Ranma empezaba a despertar. No entendía porqué, pero sentía que había dormido profundamente como ningún otro día, desde que fue secuestrado. De pronto, sintió algo muy cálido junto a él. Movió su mano y palpó algo suave y redondo. Abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Megumi acostada junto a él. El chico retrocedió de golpe y cayó de la cama. El ruido que hizo al golpearse contra el piso, hizo que la joven despertara.

Ranma tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Lo último que recordaba, era que lo habían dormido nuevamente, mientras intentaba escapar. Y ahora, despertaba en el cuarto de Megumi, acostado en su cama junto a ella, totalmente desnudo y con el cabello revuelto.

Qué rayos pasó?: se preguntaba el joven Saotome. Estaba muy desconcertado.

— Por qué tanto escándalo Ranma? — dijo Megumi incorporándose a medias y con los ojos entrecerrados. Ranma desvió la mirada, pues cuando la chica se levantó, la sábana que la cubría cayó, dejando a la vista la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo.

— Después de una noche tan agitada y ya te despiertas, vaya que tienes gran resistencia — comentó Megumi divertida mirando al joven desnudo en el suelo. Rápidamente Ranma tomó un almohadón que estaba tirado cerca de él, y se cubrió.

— Qu...qué...que rayos pasó? — tartamudeó Ranma muy desconcertado.

— Pues, pasamos la noche juntos.

— Qu...qué quieres decir?

— Por fin, anoche me hiciste tuya...

— Pero qué tonterías dices! Yo no recuerdo nada! — vociferó el joven. Seguramente esta era una trampa de Megumi. De ninguna manera creería algo de lo que ella dijera.

— Que no recuerdes, no significa que no haya ocurrido... tu y yo tuvimos una noche llena de pasión... lo hicimos varias veces, hasta que quedamos rendidos de placer...

— No! Eso es imposible! Yo jamás... — replicó Ranma sin dar crédito a las palabras de la chica.

— Mira a tu alrededor, es evidente lo que pasó aquí...

Ranma se puso de pie. Sus ojos exploraron aquel lugar. La habitación estaba revuelta. Su ropa y la de Megumi, estaba tirada, esparcida en el piso.

— Olvidaste lo que hicimos porque estabas bajo los efectos del suero inhibidor.

El joven Saotome se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello. Ahora recordaba lo que le había advertido Megumi. Le iba a inyectar un suero que dejaría despierto solo su lado más instintivo, aquella parte de su cerebro que no razonaba. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al comprender la situación: no es que no había pasado nada, simplemente no recordaba lo que había sucedido debido al suero.

— No te estoy mintiendo Ranma, debes sentirlo, tu cuerpo sabe lo que hizo, verdad?

Esas palabras tensaron aún más al joven, pues tenía una sensación en el cuerpo, como si durante la noche hubiese realizado algún tipo de actividad física hasta quedar exhausto. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, el chico se negaba a creerlo.

— No es cierto! De ninguna manera voy a creer lo que dices!

— Míralo tú mismo entonces... — le dijo Megumi señalando una enorme televisor de 52 pulgadas pantalla plana pegado a la pared de la habitación, justo frente a la cama — allí puse una cámara que seguramente grabó todo lo que pasó anoche... y en alta definición.

Del buró que estaba junto a la cama, la chica tomó un control remoto y la encendió. En un principio Ranma tuvo miedo de ver hacia allá, pero después trató de convencerse de que su temor era infundado.

Ja, maldita loca... todo esto tiene que ser un invento suyo, seguro espera a que yo no vea, pero lo haré, sí, lo haré y probaré que está mintiendo: pensó Ranma aunque no muy convencido. No podía negarlo, las palabras de Megumi le habían hecho dudar. Así que la única manera de asegurarse era viendo aquella supuesta grabación.

Cuando finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla, sintió como si un balde de agua helada lo bañara de la cabeza a los pies. El joven abrió los ojos desmezuradamente y quedó paralizado, como en estado de shock. Durante un buen rato permaneció inmóvil, sin siquiera parpadear. Luego balbuceó:

— No... no puede ser.. ... que he hecho...

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo ocho.

Megumi ha logrado convertirse en la primera mujer de Ranma. Cual será ahora su siguiente movimiento?  
En Nerima parece que Cologne tiene una pista del paradero del joven. Si Akane lo encuentra, será Ranma capaz de confesarle lo ocurrido, o Megumi se le adelantará?

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Znta: **Hola! Cómo te ha ido? Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Ciertamente la actitud de Megumi ha dado pie para que se haga odiar desde el primer momento en que apareció en escena. Y ahora que ha conseguido de Ranma lo que tanto quería, seguramente la odiarás más y con toda razón, pues ha hecho que le chico traicione a su prometida. Si Akane se entera de esto, crees que lo entienda y lo perdone?  
Gracias de nuevo por seguir pendiente de esta historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Astrid Saotome: **Saludos cordiales amiga! Efectivamente, habría sido muy cruel que y terrible para el pobre de Ranma se esa boda se hubiese dado realmente. Todo fue un sueño y sin embargo ahora la realidad está igual o peor. Me finalmente consiguió pasar la noche con Ranma ayudada por aquel suero. Parece que a fin de cuentas, todo lo que hizo el muchacho no sirvió de nada.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídate mucho!

**Lacriza:** Hola! Sin duda que habría sido una pena si Akane se hubiese casado con Ryoga. Ranma hubiese sufrido mucho aunque bueno, los problemas aún no terminan para él. La perseverancia de Megumi dio frutos y finalmente logró lo que tanto anhelaba.  
Te agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo este fic y por dejar tu valiosa opinión. Pásala bien! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola Nancy! parecía que Ranma conseguiría escapar de las garras de Megumi, pero al final no lo logró. Tal parece que por sí solo él no podrá salir de allí.  
Gracias por continuar leyendo y por permitirme seguir contando con tu valiosa opinión. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídate!

**Amigo:** Yo por mi parte debo confesar que quedé gratamente sorprendido con tu comentario. Ya tengo escrito algunos capítulos, y cuando leí tu review dije: que clase de poder tiene este chico? Esto debido a que como habrás visto al inicio de este capítulo, lo que escribiste en tu review fue casi exactamente lo que sucedió. Ranma fingió para ver si así sorprendía a Megumi con la guardia baja y lograba escapar. Sin embargo, ella al igual que tú, ya había previsto que sucedería esto y estaba preparada.  
Muchas gracias por tu review. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Pásala bien y cuídate mucho!

**Ranma-k:** Saludos cordiales amigo! Sí, a pesar de los rechazos de Ranma, Megumi sigue encaprichada con él. Y ahora por fin cumplió lo que tanto anhelaba desde que lo besó antes de raptarlo. Gracias por seguir enganchado con este fic y por tus comentarios. Nos leemos! Cuídate!

**Elena 79:** Un saludo afectuoso para tí, Elena! Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, y por dejar un review con las impresiones y reacciones que te ha provocado esta historia. Seguramente después de leer este capítulo, habrás resuelto ya tu disyuntiva y ahora sí me odiarás por lo que sucedió entre Ranma y Megumi. A pesar de que ella se valió de aquel suero para conseguir pasar una apasionada noche con el joven Saotome, no deja de ser una traición y quién sabe como lo vaya a tomar el chico. Y cuando se entere Akane de eso? Qué crees que vaya a suceder?  
Que tengas un excelente fin de semana! Pásala bien y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

También un especial agradecimiento para **Jacque Saotome** por seguir esta historia y a **Maxhika** por seguirla y agregarla a su lista de historias favoritas. Gracias por la confianza. Me esforzaré para no defraudarlas a ustedes y a todos quienes invierten su valioso tiempo en leer este fic. De todo corazón espero que hayan pasado un momento agradable.

Y finalmente, mis agradecimientos también para quienes no comentan pero continúan leyendo este fic.

Les envío un fuerte abrazo, pásenla bien y nos vemos la próxima semana!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Cómo les ha ido? Espero hayan tenido una buena semana.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: perdón.**

Después de haber sido sedado y de que le inyectaran el suero inhibidor, Ranma despertó muy desconcertado, pues se vio recostado en una cama junto a Megumi. Los dos estaban totalmente desnudos. Después de su fallido intento por escapar habían pasado varias horas y ahora que despertaba, el joven no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo. Sobresaltado, cayó de la cama y el ruido despertó a la chica, quien le explicó lo que había sucedido. Él se negaba a creer en lo que ella le decía. Ante la incredulidad del muchacho, ella le mostraba en la pantalla de un televisor, una grabación de la noche de pasión que habían pasado los dos. Al verlo, Ranma balbuceó:

— No puede ser.. ... que he hecho...

El joven, preso de la repentina tribulación, y del impacto que le había causado el verse en aquel video, retrocedió unos pasos y quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Sus azules ojos permanecieron abiertos desmesuradamente. Ya no había duda, había pasado la noche con Megumi, cometiendo así una falta grave e imperdonable en contra del amor que profesaba por su prometida.

— No te preocupes, si no recuerdas nada no importa, ya te dije que es por el suero... tranquilo, podemos repetirlo, veo que has recuperado tus energías y ahora que ya no estás bajo la influencia del suero, jamás olvidarás lo que hagamos — dijo Megumi en son de burla, pues bien sabía que la preocupación que mostraba el joven no era precisamente por eso.

Ranma la miró con odio y le reclamó encolerizado:

— Cállate! Eres una demente! Cómo! Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?

Los ojos del chico estaban inyectados de sangre a causa de la creciente furia que se estaba apoderando de él.

— Es tu culpa, te negaste a hacerlo voluntariamente...pero como sea, estuviste muy bien y eso que fue tu primera vez — contestó Megumi con tranquilidad al tiempo que tomaba el control remoto y apagaba el televisor.

El joven Saotome no le replicó nada más. Agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron completamente blancos. Trataba de contener la ira, la cólera enorme que lo poseía. Según recordaba, jamás algo le había provocado tanta furia y dolor a la vez.

No puede ser! Después de todo... no fui capaz de resistir y terminé traicionando a Akane... soy una maldita basura: se decía el joven muy acongojado.

Se sentía miserable, como la peor de las basuras. Sentía asco de sí mismo. Decía amar a Akane y se había acostado con otra chica. En ese momento, a Ranma no le importaba los métodos que Megumi había usado para conseguir que la hiciera suya. De cualquier forma, lo único cierto era que había traicionado a la chica que tanto amaba, había traicionado ese gran amor que sentía por su prometida y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Todo había cambiado tan de repente. Antes de que esto sucediera, lo que más deseaba Ranma era salir de ahí y regresar con su prometida. Hasta había decidido luchar por ganarse el amor de Akane. Pero ahora todos sus anhelos, sus sueños se desvanecían. Ya no tenía sentido escapar. Para qué hacerlo? Si después de haber estado con Megumi, ya no sería capaz de volver al lado de su prometida. Ni siquiera podría mirarla a los ojos. Ella no se merecía esta traición, y él no merecía amarla.

Ranma alzó la vista de nuevo y miró fijamente a la joven, como una fiera herida mortalmente en su orgullo. En sus ojos había odio y desprecio, tanto para Megumi, como para él mismo. Tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y golpearla, para descargar toda la furia que estaba conteniendo. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que Megumi era mujer. No podía atacarla como si fuera otro hombre. Y además, para qué? Aunque la golpeara, nada cambiaría. Lo que había hecho no se podía deshacer de ninguna forma, ya no tenía solución.

— Me convertiste en un miserable traidor, en la peor escoria de este mundo...y eso...eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar — decía Ranma furioso, indignado, frustrado. Una mezcla de sentimientos que lo agobiaban y que seguramente lo perseguirían durante mucho tiempo, si es que no hasta el final de sus días.

— Terminaste? — preguntó Megumi muy tranquilamente, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que él había dicho— porque deseo nuevamente estar entre tus brazos, vamos... ven a la cama.

El muchacho apretó los dientes con fuerza. Esta chica tenía una facilidad enorme para hacerlo enfadar. En ese momento pensaba que no era posible ponerse más furioso, pero definitivamente se había equivocado.

— Como quieras... — dijo Megumi con voz suave, sorprendiendo enormemente a Ranma. Un segundo antes estaba recostada en la cama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había aparecido frente a él — si tu no vienes a mí, yo iré hacia ti.

Aprovechando el desconcierto del joven, la chica le arrebató el almohadón y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación. Luego, prácticamente se arrojó sobre Ranma pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Se lanzó con tal fuerza, que el chico retrocedió tambaleándose y habría caído al suelo junto con Megumi, de no ser porque chocó contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Sus cuerpos desnudos quedaron muy pegados. Sin soltarlo, la chica se separó un poco, flexionó su pierna derecha y con la parte interna del muslo, rosó la masculinidad de Ranma. Este contacto naturalmente le provocó placer, cosa que lo hizo sentirse aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

El joven Saotome colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la empujó tratando de apartarla, pero no lo logró. La atrevida muchacha se mantenía aferrada a él, con una fuerza sobrehumana.

— Suéltame! — vociferaba Ranma, pero Megumi hacía caso omiso a sus palabras. Como una serpiente deslizándose velozmente sobre la arena, la mano de la chica bajó ondulante por el pecho del muchacho hasta su intimidad y empezó a acariciarlo. Él no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando ella llegó a ese sitio. El movimiento de la mano de Megumi, que con delicadeza se deslizaba arriba y abajo, le erizaba la piel. Resultaba imposible bloquear las sensaciones que la chica le provocaba. A pesar del dolor y de la furia enorme que Ranma sentía en ese momento, su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos de la joven, y eso lo llenaba aún más de frustración y de desesperación.

Era muy diferente a la primera vez que Megumi había intentado seducirlo. En aquella ocasión, si bien tenía la espalda lastimada, su fuerza y masa muscular era mayor a la que ahora tenía tras dos semanas de encierro y mala alimentación. Además, aquel día ninguno de los dos estaba completamente desnudo, y él no estaba emocional y moralmente destrozado como ahora.

Desesperado y empleando toda su fuerza, Ranma sujetó la muñeca de la chica, evitando así que siguiera moviendo la mano.

— Qué pasa? No me digas que no te gustó eso, porque sería una gran mentira — comentó Megumi divertida.

— Aléjate de mí! — le exigió furibundo.

— Por qué? Qué acaso no me deseas? No te excita tenerme así?

— Te odio!

— Qué bueno.. me alegra... dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso.

— Suéltame!

— No, tú suéltame.

Ranma la fulminó con la mirada.

— Pues, estamos en un aprieto... parece que ninguno de los dos va a ceder — Megumi sonrió confiada. Ranma estaba completamente atrapado. Por más que este forcejeaba, no lograba liberarse, pues ella lo mantenía aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la pared. Se recargaba contra él con gran fuerza y con su mano libre se aferraba al cuello del chico. Además ella sabía que la actual fuerza y resistencia de Ranma era inferior a la suya. Tarde o temprano Megumi ganaría este pequeño enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, en la escuela Furinkan, Akane permanecía sentada en su pupitre, apoyando la cara sobre su mano izquierda. En la otra mano sostenía un lápiz cuya punta, al igual que la mirada de la joven estaba clavada en una hoja de su cuaderno que contenía un problema matemático que el profesor les había planteado. Pero la chica no veía nada, su mente estaba ocupada repasando la conversación que había tenido la tarde anterior con la abuela de Shampoo:

Después de que había subido a su habitación, dejando a sus hermanas platicando con el doctor Toffu, Cologne había llegado y al escuchar el nombre Asakawa Megumi de labios del doctor, la abuela afirmaba que podría tener una pista del lugar a donde pudieron haberse llevado a Ranma. Inmediatamente Kasumi había ido hasta su cuarto para contarle la buena noticia:

— Akane! Akane! abre por favor, tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

— Qué sucede hermana? — preguntó Akane sin mucho interés. Solamente había abierto parcialmente la puerta.

— La abuela de Shampoo dice que al parecer tiene una pista del paradero de Ranma — dijo Kasumi sonriente.

— Qué? Será posible? — el rostro de Akane denotaba sorpresa e incredulidad.

— Vamos, habla con ella, está abajo con Nabiki y el doctor Toffu — le pidió Kasumi, quien hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

— Bien, enseguida bajo — contestó Akane con el rostro iluminado. Tomó a p-chan (que había aparecido en la casa hace un par de días) y siguió a su hermana mayor.

Una vez en la sala, al ver a Cologne, Akane le preguntó de inmediato:

— Es cierto que usted sabe dónde podría estar Ranma?

La abuela asintió.

— Siéntate — le pidió. Akane tomó asiento junto a Nabiki ansiosa por escuchar lo que Cologne tenía que decir.

La anciana guardó silencio durante unos segundos, como para ponerle suspenso y luego habló dirigiéndose a todos:

— En el Japón antiguo, durante las guerras civiles, la gente peleaba agrupada en clanes...de entre los clanes que existían en ese entonces, tres eran los más temidos, y uno de ellos era el clan Asakawa, que estableció su cuartel general en una isla al este de Tokio, y según he escuchado, aún continúa asentada ahí la casa principal de los Asakawa... Si Megumi pertenece a esa familia, entonces lo más seguro es que haya ido allá, con Asakawa Showtaro: su abuelo, y actual líder de la familia.

— Y sabe usted la ubicación exacta de la isla? — preguntó Toffu con tono serio.

— A decir verdad...no, pero en China conozco alguien que posee un mapa con el cual podremos llegar sin dificultad a esa isla.

— Qué? En China? — exclamaron los presentes.

— Si, y aunque no he visto a esa persona desde hace ya varios años, seguro todavía conserva aquel mapa, tiene la manía de guardar todo y no deshacerse de nada, ni siquiera de la basura.

— Entiendo, entonces primero hay que ir a China — dijo Akane con pesar. No entendía por qué siempre tenían que complicarse las cosas. Ella creía que Cologne tendría una dirección o algo por el estilo, con lo cual ir de inmediato a buscar a su prometido.

— No, yo me encargo de eso, denme 5 días para conseguir ese mapa y apenas lo tenga, lo traeré aquí... de acuerdo? — preguntó Cologne.

Todos habían aprobado la propuesta de la abuela. Aunque Akane no estaba muy complacida con tener que esperar casi una semana, estaba consciente de que era lo único que tenían respecto al posible paradero de su prometido. Por ahora no podía hacer nada más.

De repente, alguien la llamó con voz imperativa sacándola de sus pensamientos:

— Señorita Tendo!

La chica no tuvo que levantar la vista para ver de quien se trataba. Sabía bien a quien le pertenecía esa voz, y sin más se puso de pie rápidamente.

— Sí, maestro? — respondió.

— Podría mostrarnos como resolvió el problema?

Akane asintió, al tiempo que tomaba la tiza que le ofrecía su profesor. Aunque había estado distraída casi toda la clase, resolver ese ejercicio no representaría mayor desafío para ella.

Espera un poco más, solo un poco más Ranma, pronto iré por ti: pensó mientras caminaba hacia la pizarra. Era solo cuestión de días para saber el posible sitio en donde lo tenían, y eso la llenaba de esperanza y mucha confianza. Confiaba en que en dicho lugar encontraría a su prometido y además estaba consciente de la gran fortaleza de Ranma y sin ninguna duda, Akane pensaba que si trataban de hacerle algo, él no se los permitiría, aún con su espalda lesionada, conocía bien el orgullo de su tonto prometido: nadie lo doblegaría.

Mientras, en la habitación de Megumi, con cada segundo que pasaba, Ranma se sentía aún más miserable. Su desesperación aumentaba enormemente al ver como todos sus intentos por apartarse de ella, por liberarse eran vanos. La mano con la que retenía a la de Megumi empezaba a temblar. Estaba llegando al límite. Sabía que pronto este duelo de fuerzas terminaría y el perdedor sería él.

No! Primero muerto antes que traicionar de nuevo a Akane: se dijo Ranma con firmeza y al escuchar estas palabras en su mente, una idea surgió repentinamente.

De forma inesperada, soltó la muñeca de Megumi y ahora que tenía el brazo izquierdo libre, lo pasó por la espalda de la chica y la abrazó con fuerza. La joven quedó anonadada. Abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa enorme que le había causado el movimiento de Ranma. Ella no salía de su asombro, cuando él le habló quedamente:

— Si no quieres soltarme, bien...entonces... no me sueltes, no te alejes de mí.

Megumi no cabía de emoción con las palabras que habían salido de la boca del muchacho. Apoyó la cabeza en al pecho del joven y sonrió al escuchar como su corazón latía desbocado.

Sabía que me deseabas Ranma, lo sabía... ahora sin el suero, totalmente consciente, me harás tu mujer y me llenarás de placer: pensaba Megumi extasiada imaginando el sinnúmero de sensaciones que la esperaban. La mano que mantenía abajo, la subió para acariciar con febril pasión el rostro de Ranma, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza buscando sus labios, pero cuando alzó la vista, algo llamó la atención de la chica. De reojo, había visto que algo brillaba intensamente.

Megumi dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio de donde provenía aquella luz y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. La sorpresa que las palabras del chico le habían causado recientemente, no se comparaba con la que ahora tenía.

Ranma tenía la vista y toda su atención fijas en su mano derecha. Allí, en la palma de esa mano, el joven concentraba energía. Al principio solo había sido un pequeño punto luminoso de color amarillo, pero rápidamente había crecido hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una bola de billar. Aquella esfera emitía una luz brillante, cegadora, cuya intensidad cada vez aumentaba más y más. Esa esfera era como un pequeño sol, pues rápidamente elevó la temperatura de la habitación. Un calor sofocante se apoderó del lugar, haciendo que los cuerpos desnudos de los jóvenes se cubrieran de sudor. La piel del lado de sus cuerpos que estaba más próxima a la esfera empezaba a quemarles, como si tuvieran muy cerca la llama fulgurante de una antorcha.

— Qué... qué rayos... — es lo único que alcanzó a balbucear Megumi, y no pudo decir nada más. El resto de palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta a causa de la impresión.

Ranma en cambio, estaba consternado, lleno de desolación y tristeza. Sabía que pronto todo terminaría, que después de esto, ya nunca más vería el hermoso rostro de su prometida, su encantadora sonrisa, ya no escucharía más su dulce voz. Lo único que le confortaba era saber que se iría dejándola a salvo. Cerró los párpados y mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos azules como el cielo y lentamente resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del intenso calor, un recuerdo llegaba a su mente:

Al siguiente día de su casi boda con Akane, él se las había arreglado para escaparse secretamente de la casa y se había dirigido al cementerio donde reposaba el cuerpo de la madre de su prometida. Después de mostrarle sus respetos a la señora Tendo, con gran decisión y firmeza, como si estuviese mirándole directamente a los ojos a la señora, le había hecho una promesa: que a partir de ese momento, jamás permitiría que su hija volviera a verse en una situación como la que se dio en el monte Fénix, en la pelea con Saffron. Había dicho que pasara lo que pasara, de cualquier forma permanecería cerca de ella y la cuidaría.

Ranma, abrió los ojos y viendo aquella esfera de energía en su mano dijo para sí:

Perdón señora Tendo, aunque sobreviva a esto, ya no podré volver al lado de su hija, tengo que romper la promesa que le hice... Akane, he traicionado el amor que siento por ti y que no merezco sentirlo más...perdón... lo siento de veras, soy peor que la basura, sí...pero al menos, espero que con ésta, mi última acción, logre redimirme en algo.

Megumi por su parte seguía paralizada, desconcertada. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. En eso, vio que algo extraño le ocurría a esa bola de energía. Parecía que empezaba a tener problemas para mantenerse estable, pues durante un breve instante se deformaba y luego recuperaba la forma esférica. Al cabo de unos segundos más, la chica notó que esas deformaciones empezaban a suceder cada vez con más frecuencia. Entonces, algo cruzó por la mente de Megumi, una idea llegó a su cabeza, una idea que la aterró y le heló la sangre. Un gemido de angustia escapó de sus labios. Tomó de los hombros a Ranma y lo sacudió.

— Detente! Detente Ranma! — gritó desesperada.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.

El dolor de ver que había consumado la peor traición de su vida, y el darse cuenta de que eso se iba a repetir por segunda vez, han orillado al joven Saotome a tomar una terrible decisión. Qué técnica es esta, que ha logrado llenar de temor a Megumi? Conseguirá disuadir a Ranma antes de que esto termine en una tragedia?

Les agradezco enormemente y de todo corazón a ustedes, amigos, amigas, quienes invierten parte de su valioso tiempo en leer este fic y además, dejar un comentario:

**Znta: **Saludos cordiales! Sí, lo más seguro es que Megumi se le adelante a Ranma y le diga a Akane lo que sucedió. Claro que primero habrá que ver si sale bien librada de esta, porque Ranma está dispuesto a morir, antes que volver a traicionar a su prometida y de paso piensa llevarse a Megumi con él, dejando a Akane libre de cualquier peligro.  
Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por permitirme seguir contando con tu opinión. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate!

**Amigo: **Un atento saludo para ti! Es verdad lo que dices. Fue una jugada muy sucia, que a fin de cuentas, aunque el no recuerde lo que pasó, fue traición y eso lo ha destrozado. Su orgullo está por los suelos y siente que no merece volver al lado de Akane, ni sentir amor por ella. Este dolor y la ira que se han apoderado de él, lo han hecho tomar una decisión bastante drástica. Si Ranma sale vivo de ésta y llega a enterarse de lo que le Satoshi estuvo a punto de hacerle a Akane, seguramente lo buscará hasta debajo de las piedras para darle su merecido. Por cierto, tienes razón al decir que algo falta, pero no puedo adelantarte nada más, ya con la lectura de los siguientes capítulos lo descubirás.  
En cuanto a la publicación de los capítulos, temo que no va a ser posible que suba más de uno por semana, por dos razones principales:  
1 - aunque ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 14, antes de subirlos, hay que revisar la ortografía, releerlo para verificar si no hay incoherencias o si los diálogos están como forzados o no tienen mucho sentido. Incluso a pesar de eso, en el capítulo anterior, casi al final, puse: "Ranma sintió que un valde de agua helada lo bañaba de los pies a la cabeza"... de los pies a la cabeza? En qué planeta está el muchacho, que las cosas caen hacia arriba?  
A pesar de que revisé, se me pasó algo como eso.  
2) Actualmente, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que poco a poco, durante la semana debo ir escribiendo los nuevos capítulos y revisando los que ya tengo escritos.  
Mil disculpas por eso. Lamento no poder subir más capítulos por semana, pero eso sí, no voy a dejar el fic inconcluso y trataré de ser constante en las actualizaciones y no dejar una semana sin un nuevo capítulo.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar este fic. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Elena 79: **Hola! Espero que te encuentres bien y que todo te esté yendo de maravilla.  
Comparto totalmente tu opinión. Esa Megumi, cayó tan bajo al recurrir a otra de sus drogas para tener finalmente a Ranma. El enterarse de su traición ha trastornado al chico y eso que no lo recuerda. Está destrozado y está consciente de que pase lo que pase, ya no será capaz de volver al lado de su prometida. Incluso el amor que siente por ella, ahora lo lastima de sobremanera, pues sabe que al final de cuentas es una traición, en contra de Akane y de ese amor que ya no merece sentir.  
Gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus reviews. Hasta la próxima semana! Cuídate!

**Nancyricoleon: **Un afectuoso saludo para ti, amiga! Cómo has estado? Seguro que bien!  
Es muy cierto lo que mencionas, a veces nos ofuscamos y no queremos escuchar ni saber nada más de la persona que nos ha lastimado. El dolor nubla nuestro pensamiento, nos encerramos y permitimos que la tristeza y la amargura nos consuman. Dicen que quien ha aprendido a amar, debe lidiar con el riesgo de llegar a odiar.  
Volviendo al fic, ahora Ranma está ofuscado, lleno de dolor y culpa, tanto que ya no le importa ni su propia vida. Solo quiere hacer algo por Akane, algo que tal será lo último que haga por ella.  
Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídate mucho.**  
**

**Sia: **Hola! Efectivamente, en una jugada sucia, Megumi usó su suero inhibidor para finalmente conseguir que Ranma la hiciera suya. Justo como dices, ella es alguien que no está acostumbrada a recibir una negativa y cree que puede hacer lo que quiere. Sin embargo, al ver lo que había hecho, Ranma, nublado por el dolor y dominado por la furia pensó en golpearla, pero luego se dio cuenta que nada lograría con eso. Claro, ese pensamiento no duró mucho tiempo, pues al verse acorralado nuevamente por Megumi, ha reconsiderado eso y ahora está dispuesto a atacarla, ya que ha comprendido que tal vez solo así logre poner a salvo a Akane. No le importa si él también muere con Megumi, nublado por el dolor y la amargura ya nada más le importa.  
Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review. Cuídate mucho! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**  
**

**Ana:** Saludos cordiales Ana! Con todo respeto, debo decirte que te equivocas al mencionar que yo critiqué a la chica de **Sin saber porque?** Jamás lo hice y prueba de ello son todos lo comentarios que dejé en su fic. Mis opiniones siempre fueron respecto a la actitud de los personajes, especialmente al comportamiento del Ranma del universo de ese fic. Perdón si no supe expresarme bien y causé este malentendido. Y si Stmag también lo entendió así, tendré que ofrecerle una disculpa.  
Bueno, aclarado eso y volviendo a este fic, entiendo perfectamente tu sentir respecto al motivo por el cual Megumi desea acabar con la joven Tendo. Ciertamente es tonto y en extremo exagerado querer la muerte de Akane y de quienes la rodean, porque cree que ella la traicionó y acabó destruyendo su primera ilusión, su primer amor. Sin embargo, existe otra razón por la cual Megumi odia a Akane. Ella la culpa de algo más, que pronto será develado y que es lo que terminó por trastornar a la chica y que además, la obligó a alejarse de su gran amor: Satoshi.  
Finalmente, respondiendo a tu pregunta, debo decir que sí lo hubiese escrito. De hecho, la idea original que tuve fue precisamente como tú dices: que un chico llegaba para vengarse de Ranma, raptaba a Akane, y le sucedía todo lo que hasta ahora le ha pasado al joven Saotome. Sin embargo, desistí de ello porque ya se han escrito fics parecidos, en los que ella es secuestrada y su prometido debe luchar contra el villano para salvarla. Incluso en el anime mismo se han dado situaciones similares. Yo también ya escribí un fic (El elixir de la juventud eterna) en el cual la chica Tendo es secuestrada. En vista de eso, decidí optar por lo contrario: que Ranma fuera el secuestrado. Además, otro de mis objetivos es poder mostrar a Akane como la verdadera artista marcial que es, con todo el talento que posee, capaz de estar a la par de Ranma. Aunque claro, en estos capítulos no ha aparecido mucho la menor de las Tendo, y justo como has citado en tu review, hasta ahora Megumi se ha robado todo el protagonismo, y ha hecho lo que ha querido... todavía falta mucho por delante.  
Te confieso que ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 14 y aún falta para llegar a la conclusión. Así que sinceramente espero que me acompañes hasta el capítulo final de este fic y seguir contando con tu opinión a lo largo del mismo.  
Que pases bien! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Euridice Hibiki:** Un saludo muy atento para ti! Me alegra que te esté gustando este historia. Gracias por darle la oportunidad y espero que la trama te mantenga atrapada hasta el final y pases un momento agradable leyendo este fic. Como habrás descubierto con la lectura de este capítulo, parece que pronto podrán ir por Ranma, gracias a que Cologne sabe quien puede facilitarles el mapa para llegar a la casa de la familia Asakawa. Pero claro, que lo encuentren o no, dependerá del desenlace que tenga la situación en la que ahora están Ranma y Megumi.  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Astrid Saotome: **Qué gusto saludarte amiga! Espero que te encuentras excelentemente bien! Perdón por hacer inútiles todos los esfuerzos de Ranma por no traicionar a Akane, pero desgraciadamente esos rechazos no la desalentaron, al contrario la encapricharon más y al final, al ver que nada resultaba, en una última jugada, y por demás sucia, usó aquel suero para conseguir lo que quería. Y ciertamente como dices, ella quiere mostrarle a Akane que Ranma fue suyo, pero tal parece que el chico no va a permitir que Megumi siga haciendo lo que quiere, aunque le cueste la vida.  
Gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate mucho! Nos leemos en el capítulo 10.**  
**

Un agradecimiento muy especial para **Serena Tsukinoo**, por agregar este fic a sus historias favoritas. De verdad, gracias por la confianza y espero cubrir con las espectativas que tengas de esta historia.

Y bueno, finalmente agradezco también a quienes no dejan reviews pero que siguen esta historia capítulo a capítulo. Mil gracias, y si este capítulo merece un comentario, bueno, espero que se animen a comentar.

Nos vemos la próxima semana! Cuídense mucho y pásenla bien!


	10. Chapter 10

Un gusto saludarles a todos ustedes: amigos, amigas. Cómo han estado? Espero que se encuentren muy bien.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: el plan de Toffu.**

Un enorme dolor y una ira infinita se habían apoderado del joven Saotome al enterarse de que había traicionado a Akane mientras estaba bajo los efectos del suero inhibidor que Megumi le había inyectado poco después de sedarlo. Ranma estaba destrozado y sentía que se había convertido en el ser más miserable y traidor sobre la faz de la tierra. No conforme con eso, Megumi intentaba nuevamente seducirlo, quería estar otra vez entre sus brazos, pero esta vez él estaba totalmente consciente. Ranma se negó rotundamente, e intentó por todos los medios evitar que siguiera tocándolo, pero ella insistía y se aferraba a él con gran fuerza al tiempo que lo acariciaba con febril pasión y esperaba ansiosa a que le correspondiera con la misma intensidad. Todos los esfuerzos del chico por quitársela de encima eran inútiles y al ver que estaba a punto de traicionar a Akane nuevamente, tomó una terrible decisión. Reuniendo energía en una de sus manos, pretendía crear una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con su vida y la de Megumi. La joven se aterró al darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió mientras gritaba desesperadamente:

— Detente! Detente Ranma!

Pero él ni siquiera la veía, mucho menos la escuchaba. Su atención seguía enfocada únicamente en su mano derecha. Miraba complacido, como la energía continuaba reuniéndose, tanto que la esfera ya no era del tamaño de una bola de billar, en pocos segundos había casi duplicado ese tamaño y seguía creciendo. La luz y el calor que emitía también se habían vuelto más potentes.

Una sonrisa de triunfo escapó de los labios de Ranma. Ya faltaba poco para que todo ese poder reunido hiciera explosión y terminara con su vida y la de Megumi. El nombre de su prometida fue la última palabra que pronunció. Luego, todo a su alrededor se le volvió negro. El cuerpo de Ranma se desplomó y cayó pesadamente al suelo junto con Megumi quien llena de una enorme sorpresa y desconcierto miraba como la energía que el chico había acumulado se reabsorbía. La esfera de poder rápidamente se redujo de tamaño y desapareció en la palma de la mano del joven Saotome.

— Estás bien Megumi? — preguntaba Kanori con voz agitada. La anciana había irrumpido de golpe en la habitación. Desde otro cuarto, a través de una de una cámara había visto todo lo que pasaba, así que de inmediato había tomado unos cuantos dardos somníferos y se había dirigido hacia la alcoba de Megumi.

— Ssssi — contestó la chica mirándola boquiabierta, pasmada. No entendía que es lo que había ocurrido — qué sucedió?

— Tuve que sedarlo... no sabía que más hacer... parece que lo hice a tiempo.

Megumi volteó a ver a Ranma, quien permanecía debajo de ella totalmente inconsciente. Los ojos de la chica escudriñaron el cuerpo del muchacho por unos segundos hasta que finalmente vio siete pequeños dardos clavados en el costado derecho de su cuello.

— No tenías que exagerar... pudiste haberlo matado! — le reclamó a Kanori mirándola furiosa — con uno o dos era más que suficiente.

— Suficiente para alguien normal, no para él — rebatió Kanori señalando con la mirada al joven Saotome.

— Aun así no debiste...

— Al menos podrías darme las gracias, no? Si yo no hubiese intervenido ahora tú y él estarían por todas partes — la interrumpió Kanori. En su tono de voz se notaba que estaba dolida con la actitud de la chica que aparte de no agradecerle, incluso le reclamaba.

— Gracias y largo de aquí — dijo Megumi con voz fría y mirando fijamente a la anciana.

— De nada — contestó Kanori y abandonó la habitación azotando la puerta violentamente.

La chica dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Ranma. Lo miró durante un buen rato con un deje de tristeza. Luego, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del joven y entre suspiros musitó:

—Por qué? por qué Ranma? Qué tiene esa maldita, que no tenga yo?

Las horas se le pasaron volando junto al joven Saotome. Cuando se dio cuenta, la tarde estaba a punto de dar paso a la noche. Rápidamente se levantó, y lo primero que hizo fue retirar con extrema delicadeza cada uno de los dardos que estaban alojados en el cuello del muchacho. A continuación, se dispuso a vestirse, pero tanto su ropa como la de Ranma estaban hecha jirones después de la "salvaje noche" que habían tenido. Así que mandó a que trajeran ropa nueva para ambos.

Ella se puso una blusa gris manga larga con cuello en V, y una minifalda blanca sobre mallas negras. A Ranma lo vistió con un pantalón tipo licra negro y una sudadera del mismo color y material. Finalmente le curó la quemadura que tenía en la palma de la mano derecha causada por el calor generado por aquella esfera de energía.

Un par de horas más tarde, el joven Saotome despertaba y veía con decepción que se encontraba nuevamente en su celda. El costado derecho del cuello le quemaba y punzaba aunque no demasiado. Antes de caer inconsciente, lo último que había sentido era que algo se le clavaba en el cuello y no tenía que ser un genio para concluir que alguien le había inyectado algún tipo de narcótico muy poderoso que lo había puesto fuera de combate instantáneamente. De nuevo había fracasado, pero no se iba a detener, de alguna forma tenía que traer a Megumi de nuevo hacia él, para terminar lo que había quedado inconcluso. No sabía como, pero mientras lo pensaba quiso ponerse de pie y con mucho desconcierto vio que hacerlo era imposible. Todo su cuerpo estaba muy débil, le parecía como si aquella celda le estuviese absorbiendo casi toda su energía. Y en efecto, los pensamientos del muchacho no eran erróneos. Después de que Megumi lo había llevado de regreso a la celda, había ordenado a uno de sus lacayos que aumentara el grado de absorción de energía del material de las paredes, de tal manera que Ranma no tuviese energía ni para moverse por sí mismo, mucho menos para intentar ejecutar de nuevo aquella técnica tan peligrosa.

A pesar de eso, en repetidas ocasiones trató de reincorporarse, pero todos sus intentos fueron vanos. Esta vez su determinación y su persistencia no fueron suficientes. Sentía que sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Sin energía, su cuerpo no respondía como era debido.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, consciente de que cuando fuera por Ranma se vería nuevamente también con Megumi, Akane había decidido ponerse a entrenar arduamente hasta que Cologne regresara de China. Sin embargo su padre, Genma y el maestro Happosai continuaban en el hospital, así que tendría que entrenar sola o pedirle ayuda al doctor Toffu. Optó por lo segundo y de inmediato fue hacia donde su amigo. Toffu no podía dejar desatendidos a sus pacientes así que acordaron que la ayudaría en la noche, después de cerrar el consultorio.

Akane tenía cinco días para mejorar su nivel de pelea, y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlos al máximo. El primer día, entrenó la tarde después de clases. Hizo una pausa para terminar las tareas que le habían dejado en la escuela y en la noche nuevamente reanudó su entrenamiento, esta vez con la ayuda de Toffu. Al ver esto, p-chan tomó la decisión de ayudarla y al siguiente día, bajo su forma humana se presentó en el dojo mientras Akane entrenaba y le propuso ayudarla con su entrenamiento. La chica aceptó gustosa. Al caer la noche Toffu se les unió. Una vez que concluyeron la jornada de aquel día, Akane le sugirió a Ryoga que se quedara a dormir en la casa, pero el chico se puso demasiado nervioso al pensar que estaría solo con las hermanas Tendo (Nodoka iba a pasar la noche en el hospital) y prefirió ir a dormir "cerca" (según él), donde había levantado una carpa. Al día siguiente no apareció, seguramente el joven se había perdido, así que nuevamente Akane contaba solo con Toffu.

De esa forma, transcurrieron los cinco días dentro de los cuales Cologne había prometido regresar con el mapa. Akane estaba muy ansiosa, esperando a la anciana, pero ésta no llegó. Ese día, lo único que llegó a casa de los Tendo fue una carta. Cuando las chicas y Nodoka la abrieron, vieron que esa carta les había escrito la abuela de Shampoo desde China, para explicarles que se le habían presentado algunos contratiempos y que debido a eso necesitaba dos semanas más para conseguir el mapa.

Akane se enfureció y se impacientó más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía ganas de ir ella personalmente a China y conseguir ese bendito mapa, pero ya pensándolo con más calma se dio cuenta de que era una locura pretender viajar a ese país. Si a Cologne se la había complicado, peor le pasaría a ella.

Solo dos semanas más, solo dos: se dijo la chica. No le quedaba más que esperar. Mientras, seguiría con su entrenamiento. Y efectivamente, así lo hizo. Amablemente el doctor continuaba entrenándola en las noches, mientras ella en las tardes lo hacía sola. Así pasó la primera semana. Un día, cuando estaba de visita en el hospital, y les platicaba a los patriarcas de su progreso, Genma comentó:

— Akane, según nos has contado y me lo ha confirmado mi esposa, todo este tiempo has estado entrenando prácticamente sola.

— Sí, aunque en las noches el doctor Toffu me ayuda — contestó la joven.

— Lo sé, pero si quieres ganarle a Megumi, necesitarás mucho más que conocer puntos de presión.

— Pero el doctor no solo me ha enseñado eso, también conoce algunas katas y movimientos de combate bastante útiles... además, me ha ayudado a corregir muchos de los errores y aperturas que dejaba al momento de atacar.

— Y tu velocidad, eh? Qué me dices de tu velocidad? Qué tan rápida eres?

— Bueno, yo...no sé, creo que en eso solo he mejorado un poco, pero...

— Yo no la he visto pelear, pero tengo entendido que Megumi posee una gran velocidad — la interrumpió Genma — crees que ahora, con el entrenamiento que has tenido, eres tan veloz como ella?

— Pues, la verdad... no.

— A pesar de tu progreso en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si ahora te enfrentaras a Megumi, seguramente serías derrotada, pues como debes saber, la velocidad es un punto crítico en las batallas... tu fuerza o tu destreza en la ejecución de las técnicas de combate no serán suficientes... debes volverte más rápida y yo tengo la técnica perfecta para que lo logres, de hecho la conoces.

— La conozco? — preguntó Akane intrigada.

— Sí, aunque más correcto sería decir que la has visto en acción un par de veces — Genma sonrió confiado. Llamó a Nodoka y le habló al oído. Luego, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la menor de las Tendo añadió:

— Bien, Nodoka te dará el pergamino con dicha técnica... cualquier duda, vienes y yo te explico... espero que consigas dominarla

Al escuchar estas palabras el rostro de Akane se iluminó y agradeció de todo corazón al padre de Ranma. Estaba muy entrigada y emocionada. Quería saber ya a qué técnica se refería Genma, pero éste no se lo dijo, pues quería mantener el suspenso.

Luego de esta charla, Nodoka y Akane se despidieron de los patriarcas y cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital, la señora le pidió que se adelantara a la casa, pues ella debía ir por el pergamino al lugar donde Genma le había indicado (cuando le habló al oído). La chica obedeció y una vez en casa, esperó ansiosa el regreso de la señora. Cuando ésta volvió, traía en sus manos un pergamino y de inmediato se lo entregó diciendo:

— Akane, aquí está la técnica de la que Genma te habló... por desgracia yo no puedo ayudarte, pero confío en tu determinación y en tu fortaleza y con la ayuda de mi esposo estoy segura que lograrás aprenderla y dominarla completamente.

— Muchas gracias tía... gracias por todo, por darme esta técnica, por su confianza, juro que no voy a defraudarlos — contestó sonriente la joven. Estaba decidida a dominarla y la próxima vez que se viera con Megumi, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Esta vez la derrotaría.

De esa manera, los próximos cuatro días, durante las tardes se dedicaba a estudiar la técnica de Genma y en la noche Toffu continuaba ayudándola a mejorar sus movimientos de pelea.

Faltando ya solo tres días para el regreso de la abuela de Shampoo, Akane ya había dominado casi al cien por ciento la técnica de Genma, además su nivel de pelea había mejorado enormemente. Los errores que Toffu había notado en su postura, los movimientos innecesarios que a veces hacía al momento de atacar, las muchas aperturas que dejaba en su defensa cuando se lanzaba al ataque, la pérdida de balance que sufría cuando sus golpes fallaban, en fin prácticamente la mayoría de sus falencias ya las había corregido y superado. Ahora tenía un control absoluto de su cuerpo y por ende, de sus movimientos. También había aprendido a regular su fuerza y a administrar su energía para incrementar su resistencia hasta límites que ella ni siquiera en sus sueños había alcanzado. No obstante, solamente cuando se enfrentara a Megumi podría comprobar si verdaderamente había mejorado tanto y si todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que dedicó a entrenar sirvieron de algo.

Así finalmente llegó el día en que Cologne debía regresar a Japón. Arribó a Nerima justo cuando empezaba a anochecer y lo primero que hizo fue ir donde Shampoo, para juntas dirigirse a casa de los Tendo. De camino, la joven china discutía con su abuela:

— No entiendo por qué tenemos que mostrarles a ellos, bien podemos ir nosotras, rescatarlo y llevarlo directo a China — protestaba Shampoo pues no estaba de acuerdo en compartir esa información con Akane ni con nadie.

— Pronto entenderás por qué lo hago — le contestó Cologne, mientras tocaba la puerta. Como siempre Kasumi la abrió y las invitó a pasar. Luego llamó a los demás y se reunieron en la sala. Se encontraban las hermanas Tendo, p-chan (Kasumi lo había encontrado en la puerta de la casa muy temprano en la mañana, por fin había vuelto de quién sabe dónde!) recostado cómodamente sobre el regazo de su amada, Nodoka y el doctor Toffu (hace unos minutos había llegado para entrenar con Akane). Cabe destacar, que a la menor de las Tendo, no le hizo mucha gracia la presencia de la joven china, pero no dijo nada. Ahora lo importante era hablar con la abuela. Ambas guardaron silencio, pero se fulminaron con la mirada.

Por su parte, a Cologne le extrañó la ausencia de los patriarcas. Ella esperaba que en todo este tiempo ya se hubieran recuperado y salido del hospital:

— Y qué hay de los demás... por qué no están aquí?

— Es que Genma, Soun y el maestro Happosai aún no han sido dados de alta del hospital, creo que aún les falta una semana más — explicó Toffu.

— Rayos, eso complica las cosas — dijo Cologne, mientras que con la ayuda de su nieta extendía un enorme pergamino sobre el piso. En él, estaba dibujado un mapa de Japón.

— Por qué lo dice? — quiso saber Nabiki.

— Pronto lo sabrán... en fin ...miren, aquí es donde se encuentra la casa principal de los Asakawa — dijo la anciana, señalando una pequeña mancha, que representaba una isla.

— Qué? En una de las islas Ogasawara? — peguntó Akane al ver el sitio en donde Cologne había puesto su dedo.

— Y para eso viajó hasta China? — inquirió Nabiki desconcertada. No comprendía por qué la anciana había ido hasta China por un mapa que fácilmente podría haber adquirido en cualquier papelería de la cuidad, o en un libro que tratara la geografía local. Incluso cualquier estudiante japonés de nivel escolar conocía la ubicación de las Islas Ogasawara.

— Se equivocan —les aseguró Cologne — la isla de los Asakawa no forma parte de las islas Ogasawara... está al norte de dichas islas.

Todos se acercaron más al mapa para ver mejor el sitio que Cologne señalaba.

— Además, la isla a la que vamos no aparece en ningún mapa actual — agregó la abuela de Shampoo, como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de Nabiki.

— Diablos, y como vamos a llegar allá? — dijo Shampoo.

— Ese no es el problema...— intervino nuevamente Cologne— verán, ese lugar es una fortaleza enorme, con guardias por todos lados, siempre vigilando. Aunque planifiquemos el viaje de tal forma que lleguemos en la noche, nos verán venir a kilómetros de distancia... de cualquier forma estamos obligados a realizar un ataque frontal, ya que no será posible entrar secretamente.

— Es una locura! Cómo pretende hacer un ataque frontal a un cuartel? Acaso perdió la razón? — exclamó Nodoka. Aunque se tratara de su hijo, no podía ser tan egoísta y arriesgar la vida de quienes estuvieran dispuestos a ir a rescatarlo. Para ella, esa no era una buena idea. Así que intentó pensar en otra alternativa.

Ya entiendo, por esa razón no fuimos nosotras solas: concluyó en su mente Shampoo.

— Maldición! — se lamentó Akane, golpeando el suelo con su puño. Si antes de saber esto pensaba que las cosas estaban complicadas, ahora llegar hasta donde Ranma parecía imposible.

— Me parece demasiado arriesgado... y quien sabe, tomen semejante riesgo para nada, pues no tienen la certeza de que Ranma haya sido llevado allá — acotó Nabiki moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Cada quien opinaba en voz alta y nadie se entendía. Solo hacían escándalo.

— Esperen! Esperen un momento! — pidió Toffu levantando la voz y su mano para tratar de calmar los ánimos— no nos precipitemos, tal vez, haya una forma más sutil de entrar a esa fortaleza.

—A qué se refiere? — preguntó Shampoo muy intrigada por lo que el doctor acababa de decir. Pero no solo era ella, también el resto de los presentes lo miraron expectantes, pues a nadie se le ocurría un mejor plan que el de la abuela. Parecía que sería imposible llegar a aquella isla.

— El padre de un buen amigo mío es dueño de un circo y tiene un barco, en el cual cada dos semanas viaja a las islas Ogasawara, donde monta el circo un par de días y luego regresa a uno de los puertos de Tokio... mi plan consiste en usar esa embarcación para llegar a la isla de los Asakawa. Una vez ahí, diremos que nuestra intención era llegar a Ogasawara pero que perdimos el rumbo debido a una falla del barco y que a cambio de que nos dejen pasar la noche ahí mientras lo solucionamos, les daremos una función totalmente gratis. Si nos dejan entrar, nos mezclaremos con el personal del circo y tendremos toda la noche para buscar a Ranma...eso sí, tenemos que ser muy convincentes, pues si no logramos entrar, el viaje será en vano.

Todos se quedaron mirando por un momento. Luego, asintieron. El plan del doctor tal vez no era perfecto, pero era mucho mejor que el de Cologne.

— Respecto a lo que dijo Nabiki, estoy casi cien por ciento seguro de que Ranma está allí — agregó el doctor — investigué a Megumi, y finalmente recordé por qué su nombre me sonaba, sabía que lo había escuchado antes, pero no lo recordaba... me puse a investigar, hasta que di con una noticia.

— A qué se refiere doctor? Qué noticia? — preguntó Nodoka.

— Busqué el nombre Asakawa Megumi y me encontré con una noticia titulada "Megumi, la niña milagro" — señaló Toffu.

— La niña milagro?! — exclamaron todos.

— Sí, la nota decía que una adolescente y sus padres habían sufrido un terrible accidente automovilístico en una de las principales vías de Tokio. A pesar del mortal accidente, la muchacha sobrevivió y salió totalmente ilesa... sin embargo sus padres no corrieron con la misma suerte y quedó huérfana ... afortunadamente tenía un familiar que la recogió... su abuelo: Asakawa Showtaro.

— Entonces... Ranma si está allí — el rostro de Akane se iluminó y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era como si hubiese estado caminando por un túnel oscuro y ahora por fin veía una luz al final de éste, una luz con un brillo de esperanza.

— Ahora mismo iré a hablar con mi amigo para que me ponga en contacto con su padre — afirmó Toffu.

— De acuerdo, avísenos cuanto antes, y cuente conmigo, traeré a mi hijo a como de lugar — dijo Nodoka.

— Yo también iré, él debe regresar a mi... — dijo Akane de golpe sin medir sus palabras, pero se detuvo a tiempo y enseguida aclaró para evitar que empezaran a especular, especialmente su hermana Nabiki — a miii...a mi...a mi casa...lo que quiero decir es que debe volver al lado de sus padres, y bueno... yo estoy obligada a ir, pues Ranma siempre ha estado allí cuando lo he necesitado, el jamás me ha abandonado, así que yo tampoco puedo darle la espalda, además se lo llevaron por culpa mía.

— Sí, sí, ya conoces tus razones — comentó Nabiki divertida al ver el nerviosismo reflejado en el rostro de su hermana, junto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— También vamos mi nieta y yo — dijo Cologne.

— Un momento Shampoo, no puedo permitir que vayas sola, así que yo también iré — exclamó Mousse, que aparecía repentinamente en la sala.

De pronto, una risa demente retumbó por toda la casa.

— No pensarán dejar fuera de esto a la futura esposa de Ranma — exclamó Kodachi para luego echarse a reir nuevamente.

— Mi querida Akane, de ninguna manera dejaré que tomes un riesgo así tu sola, cuenta con el poder del magnífico rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan — exclamó Kuno haciendo una pose de batalla junto con su boken.

— Es obvio que yo también iré, pues se trata de mi Ran-chan — espetó Ukyo quien también se unía a la "fiesta".

Una vez que terminaron de hacer sus respectivas entradas, las chicas cruzaron miradas. Una de ellas dijo algo que a las otras no les agradó y en un instante, la sala se volvió un campo de batalla. Como siempre, no faltaban razones para ponerse a pelear. Ukyo contra Shampoo y Kodachi, por otro lado Kuno contra Mousse. Gritos, golpes, objetos volando de un lado a otro y más escándalo. Así terminó aquella reunión en casa de los Tendo. Akane los ingoró y subió a su cuarto junto con p-chan. No iba a dejar que nada empañara la felicidad que ahora sentía, ya su hermana Nabiki se encargaría de cobrarles con creses todo lo que dañaran.

Una vez dentro, en la intimidad de su habitación, levantó al cerdito negro por encima de su cabeza y dio varias vueltas con él. Estaba muy contenta. Pronto estaría camino al lugar donde tenían cautivo a su prometido. Ya una vez allí haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

— No te da gusto p-chan? Después de tantos días de espera, al fin sabemos donde está Ranma...— dijo mirando fijamente a su mascota. Pero el rostro de p-chan no reflejaba ni un ápice de felicidad. Al contrario, tenía una expresión sombría, pero ella no notó esto. Estaba tan contenta. Por más que lo había negado, en verdad extrañaba a Ranma y ansiaba que regresara a su lado pronto.

— Eh? Qué pasó? p-chan! p-chan!— la joven quedó desconcertada por la actitud del cerdito que corrió a esconderse bajo la cama.

Entretanto, Ranma seguía encerrado en la celda, que desde que Megumi lo había secuestrado, prácticamente se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Permanecía recostado de lado, sobre el suelo duro y frío, con la mirada perdida. Su ánimo y su orgullo también estaban por los suelos. Sin embargo, la ira que sentía no había disminuido en lo absoluto. Al contrario, con el pasar de los días había aumentado junto con su frustración e impotencia. Cabe mencionar que no solo estaba furioso con Megumi y consigo mismo, sino también con la vida, con su destino. Las cosas nunca habían sido color de rosa para él. Desde pequeño tuvo que pasar por muchas penurias y malos ratos, la mayoría a causa de su padre. Sin embargo, en contraste con todo eso, conocer a Akane había sido para él como un oasis en el desierto de su vida, a pesar de que al inicio no se llevaban bien.

Poco a poco un sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido se había ido apoderando de su corazón y fue hasta después de la batalla con Saffron, que finalmente se dio cuenta de que era amor lo que sentia por su prometida. Pero a causa de sus inseguridades y el miedo a ser rechazado no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, luego de dos semanas de haber estado lejos de su prometida a causa de Megumi, Ranma se había dado cuenta de que no podría hacer su vida al lado de otra que no fuera Akane. Había decidido que apenas lograra salir, le confesaría lo que sentía y si no era correspondido, lucharía hasta conseguir el amor de su prometida, pero después de haberse acostado con Megumi, todo esto se vino abajo.

— Por qué...por qué tuvo que pasar esto... — murmuraba el joven indignado, para luego recriminarse por haber permitido que Megumi se saliera con la suya. Siempre había sido fuerte y nunca nadie había sido capaz de controlarlo u obligarle a hacer algo contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, esta vez, cuando más requería de su fortaleza, se había mostrado débil e incapaz de revelarse contra su captora. Aunque sabía que Megumi habían usado drogas para controlarlo, Ranma sentía que eso no cambiaba nada, había cometido una traición en contra de Akane, se había acostado con la peor enemiga de su prometida, con quien quiso matarla. No, definitivamente, eso no tenía perdón, ni el mismo se perdonaría por ello y probablemente, ni siquiera los dioses estaban dispuestos a otorgarle su perdón.

Así pasaron dos días y el doctor Toffu no daba ninguna noticia con respecto al barco del padre de su amigo. Akane se encontraba en su habitación, cuando el teléfono sonó. La chica bajó de inmediato, pues el doctor había prometido llamar para avisar lo del asunto del barco, pero Kasumi ya había tomado la llamada. Cuando colgó, miró sonriente a su hermana:

— Qué crees, Akane! el doctor Toffu dice que ya arregló todo... partirán mañana a las diez, desde la bahía de Tokio, en el muelle de Takeshiba... también dijo que iba a alquilar una buseta con la cual podrían ir todos juntos desde aquí al muelle...

— En serio? Genial! — exclamó Akane abrazando fuertemente a Kasumi. Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo en que vayan también las otras chicas, sabía que no tenía derecho a impedirles que viajaran, pues el doctor Toffu había arreglado todo lo del asunto del barco y era él quien debía decidir quien iba y quien no, y al final había consentido que fueran todos los que quisieran siempre y cuando prometieran que se iban a apegar al plan que había trazado y cuyos detalles los daría a conocer cuando estuvieran a bordo de la embarcación.

— Vaya vaya, te ves muy contenta hermanita — dijo Nabiki con un tono de voz divertido — luces muy emocionada, te mueres por verlo, verdad?

— Ash! Nabiki.. ya vas a empezar... no es que muera por verlo, solo quiero que vuelva al lado de Tía Nodoka y Tío Genma, están muy angustiados y bueno, así también dejaré de sentirme culpable— explicó Akane.

Lo echo de menos, sí, pero es solo porque me he acostumbrado a su presencia, como ya lleva bastante tiempo en esta casa...sí, es solo por eso: pensó Akane, pero aunque se repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez, aunque lo negara miles de veces, muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad. Lo cierto era que lo extrañaba mucho, y su ausencia le hacía sentir un gran vacío en su corazón.

— Akane — la llamó Kasumi. En su tono de voz se podía notar algo de preocupación — no quería tocar ese tema nuevamente, pero no puedo más, estoy preocupada por ti... seguramente el regreso de Megumi te ha traído a la mente aquel suceso...

— Descuida Kasumi, estoy bien, no te voy a negar que al inicio si me afectó un poco, pero ya estoy bien, además en lo único en que debo pensar ahora es en traer a Ranma — le aseguró Akane. Kasumi sonrió aliviada.

Muy lejos de allí, desde en un enorme cuarto con monitores y teclados por todos lados, Megumi vigilaba a Ranma a través de la cámara que había instalado en la celda. No quitaba los ojos de la pantalla en donde aparecía el chico que tanto deseaba, aquel que había despertado en ella una pasión que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y después, como si hablara consigo misma dijo:

— Es inútil tratar de convencer a Ranma, mientras esté consciente nunca va a querer probarme como mujer, sin embargo no puedo inyectarle el suero inhibidor, pues debido al estado emocional en que ahora se encuentra sería demasiado peligroso...rayos, tengo que hacer algo, debo pensar y encontrar la forma de convencerlo... no importa lo que tenga que hacer, tu eres mío Ranma, yo soy tu dueña y quieras o no vas a tener que cumplir todas y cada una de mis fantasías... tienes que hacerlo, sí, lo vas a hacer.

La joven lo pensó detenidamente durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin parecía que se la había ocurrido algo. A continuación, chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato uno de los ninjas a su servicio apareció frente a ella y se inclinó, esperando recibir sus órdenes.

— Quiero que le envíes un mensaje a Masaru...dile que hay un cambio de planes y que no haga nada hasta que nueva orden, entendido?

— Entendido señorita Megumi, enseguida le enviaré su mensaje con el ave más rápida que tenemos, pues no se llevó su intercomunicador y ya sabe como es, odia los celulares — contestó el ninja. Espero unos segundos por si Megumi quería agregar algo más, pero no lo hizo, así que rápido se puso de pie y se marchó dispuesto a cumplir la orden de la chica.

Las horas pasaron, y la noche hizo acto de presencia. Después de cenar y darle las buenas noches a sus hermanas y a Nodoka, Akane subió a su habitación. El reloj estaba a punto de marcar las diez. La chica iba a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la pijama, cuando algo alertó sus sentidos. La ventana de su recámara se había sacudido ligeramente, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado suavemente desde afuera. Con paso lento, se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió completamente. Miró en todas direcciones pero no vio lo que su corazón tanto ansiaba ver. No había nadie. El ruido que había escuchado simplemente lo había provocado el viento.

Al mirar aquella ventana, no pudo evitar recordar las veces en que su tonto prometido la visitaba y entraba a su cuarto por dicha ventana. Una sonrisa de añorante felicidad se dibujó en los hermosos labios de la joven. En eso, una sombra se acercó sigilosa por detrás de la chica. Akane estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que cuando se percató de ello ya fue demasiado tarde. Justo cuando iba a voltear para ver de quien se trataba sintió un golpe en la nuca. Perdió el sentido instantáneamente, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, aquella persona la tomó en sus brazos y saltó por la ventana alejándose de allí rápidamente.

* * *

A pocas horas de que los chicos de Nerima partan rumbo a la isla de los Asakawa, Akane es raptada. Qué suerte le espera a la joven Tendo? Que nuevos planes tiene Megumi? Quién es Masaru?

Les agradezco enormemente por continuar leyendo este fic. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Perdón si no hubo mucha emoción, pero es que había que explicar algunas de las cosas que sucedieron en Nerima mientras Cologne estaba en China buscando el mapa.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Znta:** Hola! En efecto, Ranma está destrozado, su corazón lleno de culpa y su orgullo por los suelos. Consciente de su traición, decidió terminar con su vida y la de su captora, pero para bien o para mal Kanori lo detuvo. Ahora está privado de casi toda su energía, de tal forma que nada puede hacer ya.  
Gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer este fic y por tus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Pásala bien y cuídate mucho!

**Astrid Saotome: **Un afectuoso saludo para ti! Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de este fic. Bueno, tal como mencionaste en tu review, dejar la escena en ese punto, fue solo para mantener el interés y el suspenso. Ciertamente cabía la posibilidad de que los dos perdieran la vida y todo apuntaba a que por nada de este mundo Ranma se iba a detener o a arrepentir, era muy poco probable que los dos perdieran la vida. Con ello el fic se hubiese venido abajo también y el siguiente capítulo podría haber sido: "Akane va en busca de las esferas del dragón" :-)  
Al final, para suerte o infortunio del joven Saotome, Kanori lo detuvo a tiempo. En Nerima ahora ya tienen el mapa y están listos para partir, pero como van las cosas, parece que Akane será la gran ausente en ese viaje.  
Por cierto, todavía no he explicado muy bien qué clase de técnica es la que Ranma mostró, pero más adelante hablaré más de ella y de cuan peligrosa y mortal es.  
Nuevamente gracias por continuar leyendo este fic y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que tu también te encuentres bien y estés teniendo una excelente semana. Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Serena Tsukinoo:** Hola amiga! Me alegra mucho saber que este fic te está resultando interesante. Sinceramente espero que la trama te siga gustando hasta el final y pases un momento agradable y que no te regañen en casa n_n  
Como habrás descubierto con la lectura de este capítulo, para suerte o infortunio de Ranma, Kanori lo detuvo. En Nerima están ya a pocas horas de partir hacia donde lo tienen cautivo, pero tal parece que Akane no podrá ir en su ayuda.

**Nancyricoleon: **Hola Nancy! Sin duda que Ranma ha demostrado ser un hombre ejemplar. Fiel a su prometida y al amor que siente por ella, siempre rechazó a Megumi, quien solo drogándolo pudo obtener lo que tanto deseaba. Después creyó que cuando él se enterara de que bajo los efectos del suero había traicionado a su prometida, se resignaría y conseguiría doblegarlo para que nuevamente se acostara con ella, pero a pesar de su estado de ánimo y de lo destrozado que quedó sentimental y moralmente, volvió a rechazarla.  
Por otra parte, Akane estaba impaciente esperando el regreso de Cologne con el mapa y ahora que están a solo horas de partir rumbo al sitio donde tienen cautivo a Ranma, la chica es raptada. Tal parece que ella no podrá participar en el rescate de su prometido.  
Me despido, deseando que tú y tu familia se encuentren muy bien! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**  
**

**Own son:** Hola mi estimado amigo! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por hacerme notar el error que cometí con lo de: "la abuela de Cologne". Con la edad que tiene Cologne, imagínate, su pobre abuela seguramente hace décadas que ha de ver partido al otro mundo y yo la resucito y hago que aparezca de la nada! De nuevo gracias. Lo corregí apenas leí tu review. Aunque siempre le hecho una última revisión antes de publicar cada capítulo, siempre se me pasa algo. En el anterior capítulo también me equivoqué y puse: "Ranma sintió que un balde de agua helada lo bañaba de pies a cabeza". Dónde se ha visto que las cosas caigan hacia arriba? O es que Ranma vive en otro planeta donde la gravedad actúa al revés?  
En fin, respecto a lo que dices al inicio de tu review, coincido totalmente con ello. Seguramente si Akane lo ve así, lo perdona y más si le da la oportunidad de explicarle bien los medios de los que se valió Megumi para conseguir que pasara la noche con ella.  
En cuanto a lo de Ranko, si Megumi lo viera así no sabría que hacer, pues no conoce nada sobre su maldición, así que no podría hacer nada para volverlo a su forma masculina. Sin duda, habría sido una buena forma de protegerse de las manos de Megumi, pero desgraciadamente Ranma nunca se imaginó todo lo que Megumi le iba a hacer. El estaba concentrado en tratar de escapar y para ello necesitaba su forma masculina. Ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.  
Respecto a lo de la maestra Hinako, yo tengo entendido que la técnica para absorber energía, el Happo-ataque de los cinco yenes sólo lo puede efectuar Hinako, que tiene un cuerpo con capacidad para absorber energía. Según sé, Happosai lo que le mostró a Ranma fue un diagrama con la ubicación de los puntos vitales que inhiben esa capacidad, para que los presione y Hinako vuelva a ser normal.  
Lo del Neko-ken, bueno, ciertamente Ranma tendría más fuerza, pero necesita estar cerca de al menos un gato para entrar a ese modo y desgraciadamente no ha aparecido ninguno.  
Ahora está encerrado en la celda nuevamente y sin energía, ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie. Está totalmente indefenso y por el momento no puede hacer ya nada más.  
Por cierto, muchas gracias también por agregar este fic a tus historias favoritas.  
Espero que te encuentres bien. Nos leemos la próxima semana! Cuídate mucho!

**Amigo: **Hola! Cómo has estado?  
Justamente como mencionaste en tu review, era prácticamente imposible que murieran, si sucedía eso, era el fin de este fic también, y como le mencionaba a Astrid, para continuar con la historia, probablemente el próximo capítulo hubiera sido: "vamos en busca de las esferas del dragón" :-)  
En fin, con el pasar de los capítulos podrás confirmar o no tus sospechas. Varias de las interrogantes que han surgido se resolverán e irán apareciendo otras.  
Bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por continuar pendiente de este fic. Nos leemos la próxima semana! Cuídate mucho!**  
**

**GNRxd:** Hola! Muchas gracias leer y por dejar tu comentario! Cuídate! Hasta la próxima semana!

**Euridice Hibiki:** Hola mi estimada amiga! Cómo has estado? Espero que te encuentres muy bien.  
Esta vez Megumi no pudo hacer nada para detener a Ranma, y si Kanori no hubiese intervenido, con suerte habrían terminado al menos gravemente heridos. Ahora el pobre chico está de nuevo cautivo en la celda y privado de casi toda su energía, pues Megumi teme que vuelva a ejecutar esa técnica tan peligrosa.  
Muchas gracias por dedicar parte de tu tiempo a leer este fic y por permitirme conocer tu valiosa opinión. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Pásala bien!

También un especial agradecimiento para **Sjofnj **por seguir este fic y por agregarlo a su lista de historias favoritas. Muchas gracias y de todo corazón, espero no defraudarte.

Me despido, no sin antes agradecer también a quienes no comentan, pero siguen pendientes de este fic. Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado.

Pásenla bien! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

Un saludo muy cordial para todos ustedes!  
Antes de nada, permítanme ofrecerles una disculpa por no haber actualizado el viernes pasado. Al menos, quisiera explicarles lo que sucedió:  
Mi línea telefónica se averió, y como la empresa que me provee el servicio de internet lo hace a través de dicha línea (con modem ADSL), también me quedé sin internet y bueno, sí que se tomaron su tiempo para reparar el daño (6 días). En fin, el no poder acceder a internet desde mi casa, dificultó bastante todas las tareas que debía realizar (entre ellas actualizar el fic) y me retrasó mucho.  
De nuevo les pido me perdonen, y bueno, los dejo con el capítulo 11. Sinceramente, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: corazón enamorado.  
**

Era ya cerca de las nueve treinta de la mañana y en el interior de su carpa, Ryoga terminaba de preparar un poco de café. Le habían obsequiado en uno de sus tantos viajes y hoy parecía el momento perfecto para usarlo pues prácticamente no había dormido nada la noche anterior.

— Qué hermosa eres... — murmuró mientras veía dormir plácidamente a Akane.

Siento haber tenido que hacer esto, pero era la única forma de evitar que vayas en aquel peligroso viaje, yo solo quiero protegerte... no se que sería de mi si algo malo te llegara a pasar: pensó Ryoga mientras lentamente se acercaba a la joven.

Se arrodilló para quedar más cerca de ella. No se cansaría nunca de mirarla, de admirar aquel bello rostro, angelical, esa belleza tan sublime que había capturado su atención desde el primer instante.

— Akane — el nombre de su amada escapó de sus temblorosos labios. Todo su cuerpo vibraba ante la proximidad de la dueña de su corazón y de sus pensamientos. Con suma lentitud, dirigió su mano trémula al cabello de Akane y peinó suavemente uno de sus mechones. Un poco dubitativo, acercó su rostro al de la joven Tendo. Embriagado por el olor de su piel, parecía que los labios de ella brillaban y lo invitaban a besarlos. El corazón de Ryoga empezó a latir con fuerza. Su boca estaba a milímetros de la de Akane. Por un momento, contuvo la respiración. Luego, muy despacio se acercó hasta rosar levemente los labios de la joven. Aquel simple rose de sus labios con los de ella, le provocó a Ryoga una agradable sensación, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse. Un fuerte deseo lo invadió, un deseo que lo impulsaba a profundizar más aquel beso, quería sentir, explorar con más detenimiento los labios de Akane. En eso, la joven Tendo se movió ligeramente, había comenzado a despertar. Al percatarse de ello, Ryoga se separó y se alejó rápido como un rayo.

Inmediatamente la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaba recostada en su cama y se sobresaltó. De golpe recordó que había alguien más detrás de ella en su habitación. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte.

— Ryoga? — preguntó llena de desconcierto al ver a su amigo mirándola expectante y con el rostro sonrojado.

— Ho..hola! — sonrió nerviosamente agitando su mano. Tenía el rostro sonrojado y estaba sorprendido de que haya despertado. Había golpeado un punto específico en la nuca de la joven, para que perdiera el sentido y durmiera toda la noche y gran parte del día.

— Qué hago aquí? Dónde estamos? Qué sucedió?

El joven guardó silencio. La conocía bien y sabía que seguramente se enfadaría con él por haberla sacado de su casa de esa manera, pero si le explicaba sus motivos, seguro lo entendería.

— Yo...yo lo siento Akane, pero... quería protegerte, por eso te traje aquí.

— Entonces, tu... — no hacía falta que dijera nada más. Akane lo comprendió todo, él era quien la había noqueado y raptado. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para reclamos. Por la claridad que venía desde afuera de la carpa, era evidente que ya había amanecido, pero no sabía que hora era exactamente, ni dónde se encontraba, así que de inmediato interrogó a Ryoga, pero éste se negó a contestar sus preguntas.

— Perdóname Akane, pero no puedo decirte en donde estamos, y tampoco puedo dejar que te marches — dijo Ryoga parándose frente a la salida.

—Quééé? Pero...qué rayos te pasa?! — la joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido al ver que él se negaba a responderle e incluso no le iba a permitir salir.

— Lo siento, pero no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida por Ranma, no de nuevo — el rostro de Ryoga se encogió en una mueca de tristeza al recordar como Akane había terminado por ayudar a su prometido, aquella vez en el monte Fénix. El chico sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar aquel amargo recuerdo.

— Suficiente Ryoga, quítate! — la joven estaba empezando a enfadarse con la actitud del chico.

— Aunque te dejara ir, ya es muy tarde, estamos muy lejos de Nerima — le explicó esperando que al escuchar eso, ella dejara de insistir en irse o al menos se calmara un poco.

— Por qué? Por qué haces esto? — le preguntó Akane. La expresión de su rostro advertía la creciente molestia que la estaba invadiendo.

— Ya te lo dije, lo hago por tu bien...entiéndeme por favor! Yo solo quiero protegerte! — manifestó Ryoga, elevando el tono de su voz.

— Protegerme? Protegerme de qué?! — le dijo Akane indignada y muy irritada. Si había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera, era que tomaran decisiones por ella, como si no pudiera decidir por sí misma.

— No conoces el lugar al que pretendes ir! No sabes que peligros te esperan allá, nadie sabe! No arriesgues tu vida así solo por él, no te sientas obligada por aquel compromiso que te impusieron, deja que vayan los demás por Ranma.

— Tú no lo entiendes, no es solo por el compromiso — confesó la chica y de inmediato el rostro del joven se ensombreció. El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Entonces, si no es por el compromiso, lo haces porque... porque...tú lo...lo a...mas? — Ryoga casi no fue capaz de terminar aquella frase. Le costaba decir eso que tanto temía.

— Qué dices! Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa! Yo enamorada de él? No en esta vida...escucha bien Ryoga, a Ranma se lo llevaron por mi culpa, estaba herido porque me protegió de una muerte segura, quién sabe en qué condiciones esté ahora mismo...y tú, tú me pides que me quede en mi casa, tranquila y deje que los demás hagan lo que yo debo hacer?...Además, aunque no hubiese sido por mi culpa, igual iría porque es mi amigo...

El color le volvió al rostro de Ryoga que se había puesto pálido cuando pensó que Akane podría estar enamorada de Ranma. Qué tonto había sido al precipitarse y sacar semejante conclusión. Se recriminó mentalmente por ello, y se sintió estúpido. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, y después de escuchar la explicación que Akane le había dado, comprendía que eso era imposible, que jamás sucedería. Si bien ya no peleaban como al inicio, ninguno de los dos había demostrado interés por el otro. En todo este tiempo que llevaban comprometidos, jamás se habían comportado como una pareja, así que a lo mucho, se podría decir que habían llegado a ser buenos amigos, pero nada más que eso.

Por su parte, Akane tenía una expresión de decepción en su rostro. Sus ojos miraron con tristeza a Ryoga, y con cierto pesar en su voz le dijo:

— Jamás esperé esto de ti, Ryoga... que fueras tan egoísta.

El chico se quedó sin palabras. Y se sintió mal por haber actuado de esa manera. Se había dejado abrumar por lo que escuchó de aquella fortaleza de los Asakawa, y debido a eso no había pensado bien las cosas. El temor se había apoderado de él y el simple hecho de pensar en que algo malo le pudiese ocurrir a la chica que tanto amaba, había nublado su pensamiento. Había olvidado que una de las cualidades de su adorada Akane, era la amabilidad. Sabía bien que ella siempre estaba preocupándose por los demás. Precisamente por eso y por muchas otras razones, es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Mientras esto ocurría entre Akane y Ryoga, afuera, alguien se aproximaba a la carpa y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la misma, gritó:

— Quien quiera que se encuentre allí dentro, salga ahora!

Estos gritos sacaron a Ryoga de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente abrió parcialmente el cierre de la puerta de la carpa y sacó la cabeza, para ver quien era la persona que gritaba de ese modo, haciendo tanto escándalo.

Se trataba de un oficial de policía que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Sucede algo, oficial? — preguntó Ryoga con voz temblorosa al ver la dura expresión que tenía el rostro del policía.

— Tú dime, muchachito, por qué rayos levantas una carpa donde está prohibido hacerlo!

— Qué? Pero cómo? Usted no puede prohibirme que acampe en medio del bosque — dijo Ryoga sin entender por qué aquel policía estaba tan molesto.

De repente, el oficial se echó a reír a carcajadas durante un buen rato, dejando muy desconcertado al chico. Cuando se calmó, lo miró divertido y dijo:

— En medio del bosque... jajajaja... mira bien, estás en medio... pero del parque central de Nerima, muchacho despistado.

— Dice que...estamos en Nerima?! — preguntó el chico incrédulo. Abrió completamente la puerta y salió para verlo con sus propios ojos. Akane lo siguió. Una vez fuera, ambos pudieron constatar que era verdad lo que el oficial decía.

— Sin duda es el parque de Nerima — señaló Akane y volviendo la mirada hacia Ryoga le dijo — no que estábamos muy lejos?

— Eso creí — contestó Ryoga, viendo un letrero a pocos metros delante de él que decía: _NERIMA_ - _PARQUE CENTRAL _.

No puede ser! Qué tonto y despistado soy!: se recriminó Ryoga mentalmente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para tirar de sus cabellos. Había corrido sin parar toda la noche hasta cuando empezaba a amanecer; ahí se había detenido y levantado la carpa creyendo que estaba ya muy lejos de Nerima.

— Tú y tu novia, será mejor que levanten esta carpa y se marchen antes de que yo regrese! Por si no lo sabían, hoy en día existen los hoteles del amor... allá estarán más cómodos... vaya con estos jóvenes de hoy — comentó el policía moviendo la cabeza negativamente, para después dar vuelta y marcharse.

Akane y Ryoga se ruborizaron con aquel comentario. La mente del chico empezó a volar muy lejos imaginando lo feliz y dichoso que sería si Akane en realidad fuera su novia. Para cuando volvió a la realidad, descubrió que ella ya no estaba junto a él. Rápidamente miró hacia todos lados hasta que pudo divisar la silueta de la joven a lo lejos, así que sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia allá, la alcanzó y se paró en frente. La chica se detuvo de golpe y mirándolo de forma desafiante le preguntó:

— Qué? Vas a detenerme?

— No, no voy a detenerte, pero tampoco voy a dejar que vayas sola...yo...iré contigo.

El rostro de Akane se suavizó y asintió, aliviada de que Ryoga finalmente haya entrado en razón. Su corazón enamorado lo había obligado a actuar de forma equivocada, pero ahora ya todo estaba claro para él. Finalmente comprendía que no tenía derecho a detenerla, sin embargo sí tenía una obligación: protegerla. La seguiría a donde fuera, para cuidarla y protegerla. Aunque sabía que Akane era bastante fuerte, no podía dejarla sola, no estaría tranquilo sabiendo lo peligroso que podía resultar aquel viaje.

— Aunque la amistad entre Ranma y yo, ya no es la misma, te ayudaré en lo que pueda para rescatarlo y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo — añadió Ryoga.

— Qué quieres decir con que su amistad ya no es la misma? — inquirió Akane intrigada. Había notado cierta tensión en la voz del chico cuando mencionó lo de su amistad con Ranma.

Sin embargo, Ryoga no le contestó. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos. Prácticamente siempre estaba viajando de un lugar a otro y había adquirido la habilidad de determinar la hora con tan solo mirar la posición del sol.

— Aún no son las diez, será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar a tiempo — comentó el muchacho, eludiendo así la pregunta de la chica, a la vez que empezaba a caminar e iba a acelerar el paso cuando Akane lo llamó.

— Espera Ryoga... es por aquí — dijo, señalando con el pulgar en dirección contraria a la que el joven había tomado.

— Aaaaah...ssssí...lo sé, es solo que creí escuchar algo por acá, pero seguramente fue una ardilla o algún animal pequeño — mintió el chico.

Akane entrecerró los ojos. No había creído nada de lo que él había dicho, pues ella sabía bien lo "bueno" que era el sentido de orientación de su amigo.

— Aaah — contestó la joven Tendo, mirándolo con cara de "te creo para que no sufras".

Ajeno a eso, Ryoga le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta. De repente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza: sabía que de los dos, él era el más veloz y como Akane deseaba llegar lo más rápido posible al dojo, se le había ocurrido pedirle que le permitiera llevarla en sus brazos, para así acortar camino por las techos de las casas y llegar mucho más rápido. Tenía la excusa perfecta para tenerla al menos por unos momentos muy cerca de él. Lentamente caminó hacia donde estaba su amada y con voz temblorosa y la mirada clavada en el suelo dijo:

— Debemos llegar rápido al dojo, así qué, bueno, yo... — titubeó buscando las palabras adecuadas y calló, sin encontrar la forma de decirlo. En eso, escuchó una voz lejana:

— Qué pasa Ryoga? Vienes o no?

El chico levantó la vista y sorprendido vio que la joven estaba ya a casi cincuenta metros de distancia.

— Espérame por favor Akaneee! — exclamó Ryoga corriendo a toda prisa.

Cerca de allí, en casa de los Tendo, ya todos estaban reunidos esperando al doctor Toffu quien había dicho que llegaría con una buseta en la cual podrían ir juntos hasta el muelle Takeshiba. Y en efecto a las nueve y treinta, el doctor llegó manejando una buseta amarilla alquilada. Saludó con todos, y se extrañó al no ver a Akane.

— Y Akane? Dónde está?

— No sé, hoy se levantó muy temprano... cuando fui a despertarla ella ya había salido, e incluso su cama ya estaba arreglada... supongo ha de ver ido a correr, pero es extraño, sabía bien que usted iba a venir a esta hora, así que ya debería haber vuelto hace rato — dijo Kasumi.

— Suban todos, y esperemos cinco minutos más, si en ese tiempo Akane no viene, pues tendremos que partir sin ella — sentenció el doctor. Tanto él como Kasumi mostraban preocupación por la menor de las Tendo. Sin embargo, él ahora nada podría hacer por ella. Ya la había dado su palabra al dueño de la embarcación, además las chicas por nada de este mundo le iban a permitir retrasar más el viaje a la isla de los Asakawa. Si algo malo había sucedido con Akane, Kasumi y Nabiki tendrían que arreglárselas solas, al menos hasta que él volviera o hasta que dieran de alta a Soun, Genma y Happosai, quienes seguramente dentro de un par de días más ya estarían fuera del hospital.

— No tiene caso esperar más, ella no va a venir, jamás le ha interesado Ranma, al menos no tanto como a mí, que soy su prometida — dijo Ukyo.

— Su prometida? Pero que tonterías dices, chica espátula! Yo soy la única prometida de Ranma! — rebatió Shampoo.

— Sí, claro, sin duda que tú eres la única... pero la única boba! Pues él jamás se casará contigo! El me elegirá a mí! — le replicó Ukyo.

— Qué ilusas son, par de tontas! Ninguna de ustedes está al nivel de Ranma, así que ya dejen de alucinar... yo, Kodachi Kuno me convertiré en su esposa, entiéndalo de una buena vez!

Las tres chicas se miraron con furia. Shampoo y Ukyo se pusieron en posición de pelea; ésta última tomo la gran espátula que portaba en su espalda. Por su parte, Kodachi empezó a agitar sus listones.

— Esperen! Esperen por favor! — exclamo Toffu suplicante — si van a pelear háganlo lejos de la buseta, por favor... yo debo responder por ella, y si la destruyen, tendré que reponerla y con lo que gano mensualmente, pagar una nueva seguramente me tomaría unos quince años.

Entretanto, lejos de allí, Ranma permanecía en la celda a la que Megumi lo había confinado. Se encontraba recostado boca arriba sobre el suelo, inmóvil, indefenso, como estatua de un gladiador vencido, con los brazos cayendo flojos a los costados de su cuerpo. Tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito y una expresión de dolor y tristeza profunda en el rostro. El chico parecía no ser el mismo. Aquel joven de fortaleza increíble, de reflejos tan rápidos como el relámpago, ahora lucía como una persona totalmente diferente. Parecía imposible que aquel hombre audaz, orgulloso, estuviera ahora como frágil muñeco, incapaz de defenderse, a merced absoluta de su captora.

Las paredes de la celda se encargaban de quitarle energía constantemente y la mantenían lo más baja posible (esto era monitoreado por equipos especiales, pues si el nivel de energía de Ranma llegaba a caer más allá de cierto límite, él moriría irremediablemente). Estaba tan débil que debía hacer enormes esfuerzos para cambiar de posición y no permanecer acostado del mismo lado. Cosas como: comer, ducharse, no podía hacerlas por sí mismo, así que lo alimentaban por medio de inyecciones y sueros que le suministraban diariamente. En un inicio Megumi personalmente había querido alimentarlo dándole de comer como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero Ranma se había negado a probar bocado alguno. Sin embargo, no había podido evitar que ella lo duchara. Todos los días, muy temprano en la mañana, la joven iba a la celda y ordenaba que desactivaran la absorción de energía durante los minutos que tardaba en bañarlo. Ahí aprovechaba para acariciarlo y besarlo cuanto quería.  
Un día, mientras lo bañaba, al verlo así, desnudo, débil, totalmente indefenso, incapaz de poner resistencia, por un instante Megumi había pensado en hacerlo suyo. Bastaba con estimularlo un poco y podría hacer con él lo que quisiera, pero no era así como deseaba tenerlo. Lo que ella quería es que el respondiera a sus caricias con la misma intensidad con que ella lo acariciaba, que la besara con el mismo deseo y con la misma pasión con que ella lo hacía. No, no quería tenerlo a la fuerza, pues si así lo hubiese querido, desde un inicio lo habría amenazado con matar a su madre o a la misma Akane si no aceptaba satisfacer todos sus caprichos y sus más bajas pasiones. Sin embargo, ahora estaba estancada. En su afán de doblegarlo había llegado a un punto desde el cual ya no podía avanzar más. Por ello era imperativo echar a andar su nuevo plan, pero esta vez, llevarlo a cabo no solo dependía de ella, así que no le quedaba otra cosa más que esperar, esperar pacientemente.

Mientras, frente a la casa de los Tendo, Toffu estaba a punto de encender la buseta. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, así que las chicas estaban impacientes por salir rumbo al muelle y lo presionaban, insistiendo una y otra vez para que se pusiera en marcha. Por más que Kuno había suplicado que esperara un poco más, los otros jóvenes no querían permanecer ahí ni un minuto más. De pronto, Toffu escuchó una voz conocida.

— Espereeeee doctooor! — Akane llegó gritando desde lejos.

Inmediatamente Toffu se bajó y abrió la puerta de la buseta. Akane lo saludó atentamente, no así Ryoga, quien tan solo agitó una mano en señal de saludo, ni siquiera lo miró. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a su amada. Todo el trayecto desde el parque hasta el dojo había permanecido detrás de ella, mirando como el perfecto cuerpo de la chica se movía al correr, viendo como esa hermosa cabellera azulada se agitaba debido a la vertiginosa velocidad a la que avanzaba. Estaba extasiado por aquella visión celestial y muy sorprendido también. Había estado a punto de pedirle que le dejara cargarla en brazos pues el creía que era mucho más veloz, sin embargo, después de esto le quedaba claro que ella fácilmente podía seguirle el paso. Ella había llegado saltando por los techos de las casas corriendo velozmente a la par de él.

Vaya! Akane...mi Akane, no sabía que habías mejorado tanto, y eso que entrenaste conmigo un solo día! Soy un excelente maestro sin duda, y tu una excelente alumna y artista marcial! dijo el chico para sí, sonriente y orgulloso de estar enamorado de una chica como ella, tan hermosa, tan...única. Ignoraba por completo cuanto realmente ella había entrenado estas últimas semanas.

— Qué pasó hermana? En dónde te metiste? — la interrogó Kasumi mientras le entregaba una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa.

— Perdón, es que me encontré con Ryoga en el parque — contestó Akane, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Toffu y agregó— por cierto, el también viene con nosotros, no hay problema?

— No, para nada, suban, hay mucho espacio y vamos ya, que el tiempo apremia — acotó Toffu.

— Sí! — respondieron en coro Akane y Ryoga.

— Estamos con el tiempo justo, pues el barco zarpará a las diez en punto y nos tomará cerca de media hora llegar al muelle Takeshiba, eso esperando que no haya tráfico — señaló el doctor.

Afortunadamente la mayoría del trayecto estuvo libre de embotellamientos y gracias a eso lograron llegar solo cinco minutos después de la hora pactada. Cuando todos descendieron de la buseta, Toffu los condujo hasta el sitio en donde había acordado encontrarse con el padre de su amigo, el dueño de la embarcación y del circo. En aquel lugar, alguien lo esperaba. Era un hombre de estatura baja, pero bastante corpulento. El poco cabello que le quedaba en la cabeza era de color blanco, que brillaba a la luz del sol.

— Buen día doctor, creí que de último momento se había arrepentido — comentó aquel hombre, mientras agitaba su mano y sonreía amablemente.

— Lamento el retraso señor Hirayama, pero es que había mucho tráfico — se disculpó Toffu. Luego, presentó a todos los que iban a viajar junto a él: Nodoka, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, Akane y Ryoga.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, todos siguieron a Hirayama, quien les mostró el barco en el que iban a viajar. La embarcación no era demasiado grande, más bien de tamaño mediano, eso sí, era bastante peculiar pues tenía varios dibujos de animales salvajes estampados en el casco, y sujetada en la proa, la enorme cabeza de un león, hecha del mismo material del casco. Además, contaba con dos motores independientes que usaban el diésel como combustible para mover dos grandes y poderosas hélices, las que a su vez impulsaban a la embarcación a gran velocidad a través del océano.

Justo cuando se disponían a abordar, como solía pasar cuando se juntaban todos ellos, encontraron un pretexto para armar pleito. Hirayama los miró al inicio con cara de sorpresa y algo de desconcierto, luego sonrió.

— Esos chicos, les veo un futuro prometedor— comentó aquel buen hombre.

— De veras lo cree? — preguntó Toffu incrédulo.

— Sí, un gran futuro...pero en mi circo, mira qué gran espectáculo han montado... se ve que tienen mucho potencial — Hirayama y Toffu se echaron a reír mientras veían el alboroto que causaban los chicos (excepto Nodoka, Akane y Ryoga quienes se mantuvieron al margen). Pero cuando empezaron a destrozar parte del muelle, la risa se les borró de inmediato. En eso, alguien se paró frente a Hirayama y le dijo:

— Capitán ya está todo listo.

— Ya te he dicho que no me digas así, tan solo Hirayama.

— Entendido capit...perdón... señor Hirayama — habló el joven atropelladamente.

— Mira, te presento, él es el doctor Toffu, quien hace varios años salvó la vida de mi hijo.

— Mucho gusto doctor, yo soy Aono Masaru.

— También es un gusto, Masaru... puedo llamarte así? O prefieres...

— Así está bien — sonrió amablemente el chico— bueno, me retiro, iré a hecharle una última revisada al barco.

— Parece un buen muchacho — comentó el doctor mientras lo veía abordar la embarcación.

— Sí, llegó hace un par de días buscando trabajo... y aunque aún le faltan algunos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, lo acogí pues al parecer no tiene a nadie más en este mundo, así que bueno, no podía negarme, además...es excelente manejando las dagas, jejejeje... al fin tendré un número con dagas en mi circo... se volverá aún más famoso!

— Bien por ti, Hirayama — sonrió Toffu.

Al cabo de un rato, las cosas se calmaron, y los chicos de Nerima dejaron de pelear. Hirayama y Toffu los hicieron abordar rápidamente, antes de que alguna autoridad portuaria los detuviera y los hiciera cargo de los daños causados al muelle, eso sin contar con que seguramente les echarían varias horas de trabajo comunitario.

En el interior del barco, ya estaba todo el personal del circo y todas las cosas e implementos necesarios para su trabajo, combustible y demás provisiones para el viaje de ida y vuelta que los aguardaba. Hirayama observó el mapa durante unos minutos y luego dijo:

— Mmmm... según veo, la isla de los Asakawa está a poco más de mil kilómetros de Tokio, así que yo estimo que llegar nos tomará alrededor de día y medio.

— Bien, en marcha entonces — pidió Toffu. Hirayama asintió y antes de partir, preguntó por última vez:

— Todos a bordo?

— Sííí ! — respondieron en coro la tripulación, Toffu y sus acompañantes.

— Bien, entonces eleven anclas y fijen rumbo a la isla de los Asakawa!

* * *

Por fin, Toffu y sus amigos junto con Hirayama y su tripulación han zarpado y se dirigen a la isla de los Asakawa. Conseguirán llegar a dicho lugar? Se reencontraran los jóvenes prometidos? O Megumi y su cómplice, Masaru lo impedirán?

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:  
**Mil gracias por continuar pendientes de este fic y por dedicar parte de su tiempo en leerlo y gracias también por dejar sus comentarios y las impresiones que les ha causado el capítulo.

**Astrid Saotome: **Saludos cordiales mi muy estimada amiga!  
Como habrás descubierto con la lectura de este capítulo, de los dos sospechosos que mencionaste, fue Ryoga finalmente quien la secuestró, pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones, sino más bien para protegerla. Eso sí, aunque sus intenciones fueron buenas y lo hizo pensando en el bienestar de la chica, no justifican el que la haya raptado, pero bueno, Akane lo perdonó y por fortuna, llegó a tiempo; un poco más y se quedaba, pues Toffu estaba a punto de marcharse (no podía esperar más tiempo, pues si lo hacía, seguro las chicas lo linchaban al pobre doctor)  
Gracias por permitirme conocer tu opinión y gracias también por tu apoyo.  
Pásala muy bien! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**  
**

**Serena Tsukino: **Un saludo cordial y muy atento para ti, querida amiga!  
Afortunadamente fue Ryoga quien secuestró a Akane, pues quien sabe lo que Megumi le hubiese hecho, si ella hubiese caído en sus manos y no en las del joven Hibiki. Y bueno, aún no se sabe que plan tiene en mente, pero viniendo de ella, definitivamente no será nada bueno.  
Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic y por tus reviews. Agradezco enormemente tu apoyo y sinceramente espero este capítulo también te haya gustado.  
Te envío un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate mucho! Nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Znta: **Saludos cordiales! Espero que te encuentres muy bien!**  
**Tienes toda la razón. Es descabellado lo que hace Megumi solo por un chico. Aparentemente tiene una obsesión enfermiza con Ranma, está tan encaprichada con él, que de cierta manera ha dejado algo de lado su venganza contra Akane. En cuanto a su plan, bueno, todavía sigue siendo una incógnita, tampoco se sabe que papel desempeñará Masaru, pero seguramente que traerán más problemas a los jóvenes prometidos.  
Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic y por tus valiosos comentarios. De verdad, mil gracias. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate!

**Amigo: **Un atento saludo para tí!  
Por suerte fue Ryoga quien la secuestró, y digo por suerte, porque quien sabe lo que le habría hecho Megumi si hubiese caído en sus manos. Si a Ranma, quien supuestamente le gusta mucho, le ha hecho pasar por tanto, peor a Akane, a la que tanto odia y desprecia con todo su ser.  
En cuanto a Megumi, ciertamente que la muerte de sus padres fue determinante, sin embargo hay algo más, algo que terminó de trastornarla. Claro, todavía no se ha mencionado nada sobre eso, pero tal como dices, ya estamos prácticamente a mitad de camino y seguramente pronto se sabrá qué más le ocurrió. En fin, no te preocupes por los spoilers, yo más bien te agradezco por continuar leyendo y por tus comentarios. Gracias de verdad, y espero seguir contando con tu opinión.  
Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Que tengas una buena semana!**  
**

**Nancyricoleon: **Un saludo cordial para ti, Nancy! Cómo has estado?  
Cierto, casi siempre alguien termina secuestrando a Akane y por lo general el culpable de eso es Ranma; esta vez no fue la excepción, pues de cierta forma por él fue que secuestraron a la chica. Ella estaba tan ensimismada pensando en él, que no se percató de la presencia de Ryoga. En fin, logró llegar a tiempo, puesto que Toffu estaba a punto de marcharse, y es que ya no podía esperar más. Si lo hacía, probablemente las auto-proclamadas prometidas de Ranma lo habrían linchado al pobre.  
Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de este fic y por tus comentarios. Cuídate mucho! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Euridice Hibiki: **Saludos cordiales amiga! Muchas gracias por dedicar parte de tu valioso tiempo a leer este fic.  
No cabe la menor duda de que Megumi no está en sus cavales. Tiene una fijación enfermiza por Ranma y aunque por ahora no ha podido conseguir nada más de él, ya tiene un nuevo plan para doblegarlo, solo que debe esperar, pues no depende únicamente de ella el que se lleve a cabo, y bueno, paciencia es lo que más tiene; prueba de ello es todo el tiempo que esperó para regresar a Nerima y vengarse de Akane.  
Por otra parte, en cuanto a Ryoga, como habrás leído, él se embarcó junto a la joven Tendo y está dispuesto a ayudarla a rescatar a Ranma. Sin embargo, ha dicho que su amistad con él ya no es la misma, pero no quiso explicar el motivo por el cual afirma eso.  
Gracias por tu review. Hasta la próxima semana. Cuídate mucho!

Un agradecimiento también para **pancho. pancho.7**, por seguir esta historia. Gracias y ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

También, agradezco enormemente a todos quienes aunque no comentan, siguen pendientes de cada capítulo de esta historia.

Bueno, amigas, amigos, gracias por acompañarme en un capítulo más de este fic. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Amigas, amigos, espero que hayan tenido una muy buena semana. Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Si bien en el anterior dije que nos veríamos la próxima semana, hoy, por cosas del destino, tuve algo más de tiempo libre que otros días y aproveché para subir otro capítulo; en parte también para compensar el que no me fue posible actualizar la semana anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: más que amigos. **

A las nueve y treinta de la mañana Toffu había pasado al dojo para recoger a los chicos que viajarían con él a la isla de los Asakawa. En una buseta alquilada pretendía dirigirse al muelle Takeshiba y abordar el barco del padre de su amigo. Sin embargo, Akane no aparecía por ningún lado, había sido raptada por Ryoga, quien pensando en los peligros que la aguardaban, no quería que ella viajara a dicha isla. Por fortuna, Ryoga recapacitó a tiempo e incluso decidió acompañarla y ayudarla a rescatar a Ranma. Cuando llegaron con Toffu, éste, sin perder más tiempo, encendió la buseta y condujo tan rápido como le fue posible. Arribaron al muelle con cinco minutos de retraso, pero Hirayama no se molestó en lo absoluto. Él ya tenía todo listo para partir, y una vez que terminaron de subir al barco, Hirayama preguntó:

— Todos a bordo?

— Sííí ! — respondieron en coro la tripulación, Toffu y sus acompañantes.

— Bien, entonces eleven anclas y fijen rumbo a la isla de los Asakawa!

Así empezó su travesía por el océano Pacífico a bordo de aquella embarcación.

Durante las primeras horas del viaje, Ryoga permaneció por su lado, un tanto aislado de los demás, pues no estaba acostumbrado a viajar con compañía. Ukyo bromeaba con él de vez en cuando. Por otro parte, Akane y Toffu conversaban amenamente:

— Muchas gracias doctor, sin usted nada de esto hubiese sido posible y en cuanto vea a Ranma, le haré saber de toda la ayuda que nos dio para rescatarlo.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, tu sabes que te aprecio mucho, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana pequeña— le aseguró Toffu con un tono de voz suave y lleno de amabilidad — además, eres la hermana de la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón.

Cuando dijo esto último, el rostro del doctor adquirió un semblante de tristeza. Siempre que pensaba en su amor por Kasumi, se sentía el más cobarde de los hombres, pues hasta ahora nunca había logrado reunir el suficiente valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a la mayor de las Tendo. Tenía miedo también de que para cuando el se armara del valor suficiente, ya fuera demasiado tarde. Akane notó esta aflicción en Toffu y pensó en algo para quitarle ese pesar.

— Vaya doctor, quien lo diría, usted, enamorado... de Nabiki! — comentó la joven fingiendo sorpresa, pues bien sabía que cuando él dijo _eres la hermana de la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón, _se refería a Kasumi.

— Eeeeh! Que yo quéeé?!— Toffu abrió mucho los ojos impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tragó saliva al pensar en qué sería de él si estuviese enamorado de la mediana de las Tendo. Akane sonrió divertida al ver la expresión que tenía el rostro del doctor y luego dijo:

— Es broma doctor, sé que a quien ama es a Kasumi.

— De verdad Akane, cuando te lo propones, puedes llegar a ser tan tremenda como Nabiki — comentó sonriente al tiempo que con su dedo índice golpeaba suavemente la frente del chica.

— Pues bien doctor Toffu, si quiere que lo ayude a conquistar a mi hermana, va a tener que pagar, dos mil yenes para empezar — señaló Akane, fingiendo perfectamente la voz de Nabiki y poniendo una expresión similar a la que ponía la mediana de las Tendo cuando pedía dinero a cambio de algún "favor". Esto hizo que Toffu nuevamente estallara en risa. Akane también rió junto a él.

Un par de horas después, Akane se encontraba en cubierta, con la vista puesta en el lejano horizonte. Ryoga iba pelando distraídamente la corteza de una manzana, y mientras sus dedos trabajaban, escudriñaba el perfil de la joven, admirando la línea de su mentón, la curva de su cuello hasta llegar al hombro. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que fuera tan hermosa? No conocía la apariencia de los ángeles, pero si alguna vez alguien le preguntara como serían, sin duda él describiría el rostro de Akane. En medio de sus cavilaciones, la chica giró la cabeza y lo sorprendió mirándola. Lo notó bastante pensativo, así que se acercó a él.

—En qué piensas?—le preguntó apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

— Ah, eh...no, nada, no pensaba en nada en particular —contestó Ryoga, y durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el joven Hibiki intervino:

— Aún sigues enojada por lo ocurrido en el bosque, que más bien resultó ser el parque de Nerima?

— No, ya no lo estoy... entiendo que lo hiciste pensando en mi bienestar — ella sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada — eres un buen amigo.

Para no ruborizarse, él se encogió y bajó la mirada. Iba a preguntarle algo cuando la señora Nodoka la llamó. Ryoga sintió una extraña desilusión.

Al siguiente día, Ryoga empezó con un breve y torpe cortejo. Ansioso, pero procurando que no se notara que lo estaba, realizó una lenta danza alrededor de Akane hasta que al final encontró alguna excusa para pasar un rato con ella. La chica por su parte, parecía muy tranquila. Pasaron el resto de la mañana conversando de cosas triviales. Bromearon y después Ryoga le contó algunas de sus historias y aventuras que tuvo durante sus numerosos viajes. Luego señaló las diferentes clases de nubes y le explicó qué tiempo anunciaban. Ella en cambio, le mostró las formas que encerraban: una rosa, un dragón, un conejo.

Pasaron horas hablando, hasta muy entrada la noche. Hablaron de sus esperanzas y de sueños para el futuro. Ryoga apuntaba al cielo y le decía los nombres de las estrellas y las constelaciones. No se cansaba de mirar a Akane. Ella estaba sentada a su lado, abrazándose las rodillas. Su piel era más luminosa que la luna, y sus ojos, más enormes que el cielo, más profundos que el agua.

Poco a poco reparó en que llevaba largo rato mirándola fijamente sin hablar. Quería cogerle una mano, acariciarle la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, decirle que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta la más hermosa del universo. Quería decirle que tan solo de verla bostezar tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano bastaba para que se le cortara la respiración. Quería decirle que si ella estuviera con él, nunca volvería a perderse, qué nada le gustaría más que viajar junto a ella, así como estaban uno al lado del otro, por el resto de sus vidas.

Estaba a punto decírselo. Ryoga notaba las palabras burbujeando en su pecho. Tomé aliento pero en el último instante se detuvo. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, eso pensó. Cerró la boca y miró más allá del agua. Akane, a solo unos centímetros de él hizo lo mismo. Ryoga cerró los ojos. La proximidad de Akane era lo más dulce y lo más intenso que había sentido, después de aquel beso en la carpa que más bien fue un ligero rose con los labios de la chica, pero que había enervado cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

— Prepárense, que pronto llegaremos a la isla — anunció Hirayama. Todo el mundo se reunió en el centro de la cubierta. Ryoga le extendió su mano a Akane para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

— Gracias Ryoga.

El chico no dijo nada, o más bien, no fue capaz de decir nada, pues había quedado perdido en la profundidad de los ojos de la chica de sus sueños. Tan solo atinó a sonreír.

— Gracias a ti este viaje no fue una tortura — agregó Akane con sinceridad, pues gracias al joven el viaje no le había resultado largo y no había pasado contando los segundos hasta llegar a la isla. No se había torturado con la ansiedad de llegar cuanto antes para rescatar a Ranma.

— Me alegra haber sido de ayuda — dijo al fin el joven enamorado.

Juntos caminaron hasta llegar con el resto. Todos habían formado un círculo, alrededor de Toffu y Hirayama.

— Escuchen atentamente — pidió el doctor — no podemos arriesgarnos a que Megumi nos reconozca, así que todos debemos cambiarnos de ropa.

Toffu pensaba que tal vez a la única a la que Megumi podría reconocer era a Akane. Sin embargo, no sabía si ella había estado vigilando los movimientos en casa de los Tendo días antes de quemar el dojo y atacar a Akane con la flecha. Si así lo había hecho, entonces había la posibilidad de que Megumi los haya visto a todos: a Toffu, a las otras prometidas de Ranma, Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga, Cologne, en fin, no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, así que debían tomar todas las precauciones. Pero si había dejado a alguien espiándolos luego de que secuestró a Ranma, entonces sí de nada serviría todo esto. Seguramente, a estas alturas ya le habrían informado de que estaban camino a la isla y al llegar, probablemente serían apresados.

— Abajo hay dos camarotes listos, uno para las mujeres y otro para los hombres allí encontraran vestimentas que usan mis camaradas del circo, también les dejé unas máscaras plásticas para ocultar sus rostros y pelucas— añadió Hirayama.

Todos obedecieron y una vez que terminaron de cambiarse, subieron nuevamente a cubierta. Allí los esperaba Hirayama.

Ryoga no podía dejar de ver a Akane, quien al igual que las demás chicas usaba un leotardo, y a pesar de que estaba usando una peluca y tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara, él sabía bien que se trataba de su amada. Aquella prenda resaltaba el escultural cuerpo de Akane. Sus caderas, sus pechos perfectos, sus piernas tan esbeltas, no podía dejar de recorrerle con la mirada una y otra vez.

Cómo amaba a esa chica! Se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento, y desde que probó el néctar de sus labios aquel día en su carpa, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello, deseaba explorar con más profundidad esa boca, esos finos labios. Ya no resistía más estar lejos de ella. Ese día había resultado ser uno de los mejores de su vida, no solo por aquel casi beso, sino porque ella le había dejado en claro que no estaba enamorada de Ranma. Ahora ya nada se interponía. Tenía que hacerla su novia. Sabía que ahora no era el momento adecuado para proponérselo, pero en cuanto esta travesía terminara, estaba resuelto a confesarle su amor. No importaba si rescataban o no a Ranma, no se detendría por nada ni por nadie. Ahora que sabía que Akane no amaba a su prometido, haría hasta lo imposible para acabar con aquel famoso compromiso.

Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo mi amada Akane...pero pronto, pronto seremos más que amigos, no importa si tengo que enfrentar al mundo entero...juro que te haré mi novia, lo juro: dijo Ryoga para sí.

— Ahora procederemos a formar grupos para el rescate del chico Ranma — apenas Hirayama dijo esto, se armó un nuevo escándalo. Kuno quería ir solo con Akane, al igual que Ryoga. Shampoo no deseaba ir con Ukyo, Kodachi, o Akane, tampoco con Mousse. Este último en cambio, quería estar junto a su adorada Shampoo.

— Silencioooo! — gritó Hirayama. Luego les dirigió una mirada siniestra y agregó — Toffu y yo vamos a organizar los grupos y a quienes no estén de acuerdo con eso, los echaré por la borda...entendido?

— E...en...entendido — tartamudearon. Al parecer hablaba en serio, así que era mejor hacerle caso al dueño del barco, porque de lo contrario terminarían convirtiéndose en la cena de algún animal marino.

Los grupos quedaron de la siguiente manera:  
- Primer grupo: Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi.  
- Segundo grupo: Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno.  
- Tercer grupo: Akane, Nodoka y Toffu.  
- Cuarto grupo: Cologne junto a Masaru (en cuanto supo que la abuela de Shampoo estaría sola, se ofreció para participar en el rescate y apoyar a la anciana. Insistió mucho diciendo que no podía dejarla sola. Al final, Hirayama y Toffu aceptaron su ayuda muy agradecidos por el buen corazón y por la gran predisposición para ayudar que había mostrado el muchacho).

— Trajo lo que le pedí? — preguntó Toffu a la madre de Ranma.

—Por supuesto doctor — contestó Nodoka.

— Bien, escuchen atentamente por favor — señaló el doctor — el primer y segundo grupo se encargarán de la distracción, tendrán que captar la atención de los guardias que seguramente estarán vigilando cada rincón de la isla, deben distraerlos y además cubrir el avance y la retirada del tercer grupo, que deberá llegar hasta el sitio donde se encuentre Ranma, liberarlo y llevarlo rápidamente hasta el borde costero de la isla, donde el cuarto grupo lo estará esperando, para subirlo a un bote y traerlo a esta embarcación.

— Y como se supone que vamos a localizar a Ranma? Mi abuela dice que esa fortaleza es enorme, no nos va a alcanzar la noche para recorrerla — acotó Shampoo.

— Cuando desembarquemos les diré cómo — contestó el doctor.

— Me alegra que hayas pensado en todo, Toffu — le dijo Hirayama — espero que también hayas preparado un buen discurso para apoyarme cuando trate de convencerlos de que nos dejen desembarcar en la isla... si no lo logramos, nada de esto habrá servido y quien sabe, nos maten a todos.

El doctor lo miró con preocupación, pero enseguida recuperó la confianza:

— Descuida, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Cuando estuvieron a trescientos metros de la isla, los ninjas que vigilaban los alrededores de la misma, ordenaron que los interceptaran de inmediato. Ya los habían detectado hace rato, pero habían esperado a ver si cambiaban de rumbo. Como no lo hicieron, entonces debían proceder con el abordaje para obligarlos a dar vuelta y marcharse. Rápidamente ocho ninjas subieron a dos pequeños pero veloces botes (impulsados por motor) y en menos de un minuto llegaron al barco de Hirayama.

— Bien, llegó la hora de la verdad — susurró Hirayama, al tiempo que los ninjas abordaban su embarcación de un ágil e impresionante salto desde sus botes.

— Ustedes! Si en algo valoran sus vidas, den vuelta ahora mismo y márchense! — dijo uno de los ellos.

— Hey! Calma, calma, por favor! Desde cuando está prohibido desembarcar en las islas Ogasawara? — replicó Hirayama tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban como gelatina.

— Qué clase de imbécil eres! Esta isla no forma parte de las islas Ogasawara...no se como llegaron aquí, pero será mejor que se larguen ya!

— Pero qué dices! Eso no puede ser! Hemos viajado cientos de veces desde Tokio hasta Ogasawara, conocemos la ruta perfectamente, así que es imposible que nos hayamos equivocado — dijo Hirayama fingiendo desconcierto.

— Capitán! Al parecer nuestro sistema de navegación se averió — informó Toffu mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban Hirayama y los ocho ninjas. Fingía estar muy apenado y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

— Rayos! Todos ustedes son unos inútiles! En especial tú! Inútil! — vociferó Hirayama apuntando al doctor con su dedo índice, fingiendo estar muy molesto y furioso — Y ahora? Cómo vamos a llegar a Ogasawara?!

— Por ahora es imposible, hay que repararlo para poder continuar, y me temo que nos tomará toda la noche hacerlo — contestó Toffu acongojado.

— Lamento mucho todo esto, y perdone la ineptitud de mis hombres — dijo Hirayama volviéndose hacia los ninjas — amigos, de la manera más atenta, les pido que nos permitan anclar aquí, solo hasta arreglar el desperfecto y a cambio les daremos una función gratis...como verán somos cirqueros y siempre damos funciones en Ogasawara...no quiero parecer presumido, pero somos realmente buenos... si aceptan, les alegraremos la noche, créanme! Se van a divertir en grande, se los aseguró... con nosotros la diversión está garantizada ... vamos, qué dicen? Se animan?

Hirayama los miró expectante, ansioso, nervioso, esperando que aceptaran su propuesta. El doctor Toffu cruzó los dedos. Aquellos segundos de espera le parecieron horas. El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que la voz de uno de los ninjas rompió aquella calma:

— No...

* * *

Ha fracasado el plan de Toffu? Serán apresados y llevados ante la presencia de Megumi? Qué destino les espera ahora?

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Gracias por su apoyo, por dedicar su valioso tiempo a leer esta historia. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque quedó bastante corto.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Tsukino: **Hola! Gracias por tu review. Infortunadamente no dispongo de mucho tiempo para actualizar con más frecuencia. Sin embargo, hoy, por cosas del destino, tuve el suficiente tiempo para subir un capítulo más, aunque claro, no muy extenso. Sinceramente, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Y bueno, mi plan es concluir el fic antes de que termine este año, y de verdad, trataré de que así sea, y espero no dejar otra semana más sin subir un nuevo capítulo. Hasta pronto! Cuídate mucho!

**Znta: **Un gusto saludarte!  
Sin duda que la tienen complicada. Por desgracia, parece que las cosas no están saliendo como Toffu y los demás esperaban. Si los ninjas se mantienen firmes en negarles la entrada a la isla, tendrán que buscar otra forma de hacerlo, eso si es que no son apresados por acercarse demasiado a la isla. Esperemos que nada malo les suceda y puedan llegar con Ranma, quien está realmente mal tanto física como psicológicamente.  
Muchas gracias por tu review. Pásala muy bien! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Serena Tsukinoo: **Saludos cordiales amiga! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior.  
Definitivamente habría sido terrible si Akane hubiese sido secuestrada por alguno de los lacayos de Megumi. Quién sabe lo que le hubieran hecho, aunque tal vez no les hubiese sido tan sencillo, pues la joven Tendo ha entrenado muy duro y se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, mejorando grandemente su nivel de combate.  
Y bueno, lo que dices sobre aparecer y poner en su lugar a Megumi, pues sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hay veces en las que da mucho coraje ver como prácticamente hace lo que quiere, y nadie aparece para detenerla, sí, dan ganas de estar allí para ponerle un alto, pero bueno, pongamos nuestras esperanzas en Akane y los demás y esperemos que logren su objetivo: rescatar a Ranma, y ya luego, se encarguen de cobrarle a Megumi por todo lo que ha hecho.  
Espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, aunque resultó algo corto n_n.  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario y también por tu comprensión. Pásala muy bien! Hasta el próximo capítulo.

******Own son: **Un atento saludo para ti, amigo! Cómo están las cosas por allá? Espero que te encuentres bien.  
Qué bueno que te siga gustando esta historia.  
Respecto a lo de Akane, tienes toda la razón; parece que todos de una u otra forma, quieren tomar decisiones por ella. Ahora fue el turno de Ryoga.  
Akane por su parte, no se cansa de negar que ama a Ranma, y cuando Ryoga se lo preguntó, ella le dijo que no siente nada por su prometido y bueno, esto le dio esperanzas a Ryoga, quien después de que todo esto pase, planea hacerla su novia y ahora sí, parece que no se va a rendir hasta lograrlo.******  
**Muchas gracias por continuar pendiente de este fic. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Pásala bien!

**Amigo: **Hola!  
Entiendo tu sentir, y lo comparto completamente. Dice amarla, pero no se atreve a confesarle que él es p-chan, ciertamente algo muy deshonesto de su parte. Ahora, Akane en su afán de seguir negando sus sentimientos por Ranma, le dijo a Ryoga que no siente nada por su prometido; esto le dio esperanzas al joven Hibiki y está resuelto a luchar por el corazón de la chica y convertirla en su novia y está dispuesto a todo para liberarla del compromiso que según él, es lo único que la une a Ranma.  
En fin, por suerte Masaru no saboteó el viaje (parece que Megumi le ordenó algo muy diferente) y han llegado a la isla, pero todo apunta a que no les permitirán desembarcar allí. Esperemos que puedan convencer a los ninjas. Sin embargo, el que logren entrar no garantiza nada. Como dijo Shampoo, el lugar es bastante grande. Cómo saber dónde está Ranma?  
Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate Mucho!

**Guest: **Saludos cordiales!  
Gracias a ti, por continuar pendiente de este fic. Sí, la verdad a mí también me ha pasado muchas veces; me he encontrado con fics bastante buenos, y los he seguido capítulo a capítulo y de pronto... por alguna razón dejan de publicar, y por lo general ya nunca lo retoman dejando la historia inconclusa. Por mi parte, no pienso dejarla sin terminar. Si todo sale tal como tengo planeado, hemos de llegar al capítulo final antes de que termine este año.  
En cuanto a Ryoga, ciertamente que fue sorpresivo lo que hizo, pues siempre se ha mostrado algo tímido y en cuanto a personalidad, como un joven honorable, incapaz de comportarse como un aprovechado; sin embargo ahora que tenía a Akane tan cerca de él, y de cierta forma, indefensa, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella y bueno, quiso aprovecharse de la situación y robarle un beso.  
Muchas gracias por tu review. Pásala muy bien! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Astrid Saotome: **Hola!  
Sí, la verdad es que esta vez Ryoga se portó muy egoísta, y no contento con haberla raptado, quiso aprovechar la situación para robarle un beso.  
Ahora, finalmente llegaron ya a su destino; el viaje afortunadamente fue tranquilo, no hubo problemas, Masaru no hizo nada para sabotearlo, ni atentó contra Akane o alguno de los tripulantes. Esperemos que logren convencer a los ninjas de que les permitan desembarcar en la isla, o todo habrá sido inútil y no tendrán más opción que regresar, claro, si es que no son apresados.  
Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic. Sinceramente, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.  
Te envío un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate y que estés bien! Hasta la próxima semana!

**Euridice Hibiki:** Hola mi estimada amiga!  
Aún no se sabe que mismo es lo que planea Megumi, pero parece que no le importa si llegan a la isla, pues habría sido fácil sabotear el viaje, simplemente le ordenaba a Masaru y listo, él se hubiera encargado de que no llegaran nunca. Quién sabe lo que realmente se trae entre manos!  
En cuanto a Masaru, sin duda que sería bueno que la traicionara, así al menos algo le saliera mal a Megumi, pues hasta ahora casi todo le ha ido como ella esperaba, pero, difícilmente él la traicionaría, pues la aprecia mucho. En el próximo capítulo, se develará por qué, y también, el motivo por el cual Ryoga ya no considera a Ranma como su amigo, al menos no como antes.  
Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también. Hasta la próxima actualización. Pásala muy bien!

Finalmente, muchas gracias también a todos quienes continúan leyendo este fic y que a pesar de que no comentan, aún están pendientes de cada capítulo.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero poder tenerlo listo para el miércoles de la próxima semana. Haré todo lo posible para que así sea. Si no, a más tardar lo subiré el viernes.

Pásenla muy bien y cuídense mucho!


	13. Chapter 13

Un saludo cordial para ustedes, amigos amigas! Espero que todo les esté yendo de maravilla.

Perdón por no haber subido el capítulo la semana anterior, a pesar de que dije que a más tardar lo haría el día viernes, pero desgraciadamente falleció mi abuelita y bueno, no tenía cabeza para nada. Les pido por favor me perdonen. Más adelante, en cuanto tenga oportunidad, subiré dos capítulos en la misma semana como lo hice anteriormente.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: culpable.**

Cuando el barco de Hirayama estaba a solo trescientos metros de la isla, fue interceptado y luego abordado por ocho ninjas, quienes los obligaron a dar vuelta y retirarse. Sin embargo, Toffu salió con la excusa de que el sistema de navegación se había descompuesto, y que tardarían toda la noche en repararlo. Hirayama, fingiendo estar molesto y furioso con la "ineptitud" de sus hombres, regañó duramente al doctor. Luego, les propuso a los ninjas una función gratis a cambio de que les permitieran anclar junto a la isla para reparar el desperfecto. Hirayama miró a los ninjas expectante, ansioso, nervioso, esperando que aceptaran su propuesta. El doctor Toffu cruzó los dedos. Aquellos segundos de espera, parecieron horas. El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que la voz de uno de los ninjas rompió aquella calma:

— No... no sé... es que debemos consultarlo primero — dijo uno de ellos.

Los chicos de Nerima, y Hirayama casi sufrieron un colapso al escuchar la primera palabra de aquel tipo. Después, respiraron aliviados al ver que aún había esperanza. Nada estaba dicho todavía.

— Hay hermosas chicas, especialmente las nuevas — intervino Toffu, señalando en dirección a donde estaban las chicas de Nerima, todas vistiendo leotardos.

— Y hay chicos guapos también? — preguntó otro ninja.

— Eh? — esto tomó por sorpresa a Toffu y Hirayama. No esperaban a que uno de esos ninjas tuviera esas preferencias, pero luego, el dueño del barco se encogió de hombros; al fin y al cabo todos somos libres de elegir, pensó y mirando a los chicos de Nerima dijo — ah...eh...sí por supuesto, solo que no están usando leotardos, pero si usted quiere...

Mousse, Kuno y Ryoga se tensaron al escuchar eso. De ninguna manera se pondrían tal cosa. Preferían mil veces pelear a muerte con centenares de ninjas a vestir leotardos, y peor que los vieran así las chicas a las que amaban.

— No, no es por mí que pregunto esto — lo interrumpió aquel sujeto, luego se volvió hacia su compañero y dijo en voz baja — mira esas chicas en leotardo... están de infarto...hace tiempo que no vemos mujeres así por aquí... debemos convencer a la señorita Asakawa de que los deje pasar... dile que hay cualquier cantidad de hombres atractivos, tipos musculosos...no sé, convéncela.

El otro hombre asintió, tomó una especie de intercomunicador y se apartó de allí un momento.

Seguramente la señorita Asakawa de la que hablan, es Megumi y ahora debe estar hablando con ella a través de ese aparato: pensó Toffu.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los cuales resultaron muy tensos para todos, incluso para los ninjas, quienes también esperaban expectantes la respuesta de la señorita Asakawa, el sujeto del intercomunicador se acercó y dijo:

— Nuestra superior lo ha aprobado, y está de acuerdo, pueden desembarcar, pero antes debemos registrarlos a todos.

— No hay problema, adelante! — contestó Hirayama aun temblando por la tensión de hace un momento.

— Genial! — celebraron los ninjas. Estaban ansiosos porque la función empezara y quien sabe, tal vez y tenían la oportunidad de "conocer" más a fondo a las chicas.

Una vez que la embarcación y sus tripulantes fueron registrados, finalmente pudieron acercarse a la isla y anclar. A continuación, desembarcaron junto con las cosas necesarias para la función que iban a dar y se dirigieron a la casa de los Asakawa que estaba en el centro de aquella isla.

Cuando llegaron, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver aquella "casa", que más bien resultaba ser algo así como un palacio imperial antiguo. Era un enorme complejo con decenas de edificios. Ocupaba aproximadamente un área rectangular de ochocientos mil metros cuadrados. Toda la construcción, estaba rodeada por un muro de diez metros de alto y cinco de espesor.

Mientras caminaban, todos miraban a su alrededor, como si no quisieran perder detalle de aquella majestuosa edificación. Los ninjas los llevaron al centro de la fortaleza donde había un gran patio, ideal para realizar la función. Allí, una hermosa joven los recibió cordialmente.

— Bienvenidos a mi humilde casa, y espero que sean tan buenos como dicen — quien los saludaba de forma atenta y les daba la bienvenida, era nada más y nada menos que Megumi. Justo como Toffu lo había pensado, era ella a quien pedían autorización aquellos ninjas que los abordaron.

— Lo somos, ya lo verá — le aseguró Hirayama.

— Seguro que sí, porque de lo contrario todos ustedes morirán — contestó la chica sonriente, como si lo que decía fuera de lo más natural.

Hirayama y el resto del personal del circo sintieron que un sudor frío resbalaba de sus frentes cuando escucharon esa amenaza.

— Megumi — musitó Akane al tiempo que apretaba los dientes y los puños con gran fuerza en un gesto de furia contenida. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi alcanzaron a escuchar a la joven Tendo y entendieron que la chica que les saludaba era quien había secuestrado a Ranma. De inmediato una enorme rabia se apoderó de las jóvenes y le lanzaron miradas asesinas a su anfitriona. Por más que quiso, Shampoo no pudo contenerse y quiso lanzarse sobre Megumi, pero por fortuna Toffu la detuvo a tiempo sujetándola del brazo.

— Suélteme! — chilló Shampoo forcejeando.

— La única condición que puse para permitirles venir, fue que se limitaran a seguir el plan y si mal no recuerdo, todos prometieron hacerlo... qué? En China no les enseñan a cumplir sus promesas? — agregó Toffu con voz seria.

— Entiendo como te sientes, pero ya después ajustaremos cuentas con ella, ahora lo importante es rescatar a mi hijo — Nodoka la miró suplicante — no hagas que nos descubran, por favor.

—Pero es que... — Shampoo miró hacia donde estaba Megumi y suspiró resignada. La madre de Ranma tenía razón, si ella atacaba, serían descubiertos y todo el plan se vendría abajo. Al ver que la joven china ya no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse a Megumi, Toffu la soltó y Akane relajó su cuerpo, pues estaba lista por si era necesario golpearla para evitar que cometiera semejante locura y los pusiera a todos en evidencia.

Media hora después, ya todo estaba a punto. El personal del circo se había apresurado en montar el escenario para iniciar con el espectáculo que habían prometido. Entretanto, Toffu miraba los alrededores. Aquel gran patio estaba iluminado por un sinnúmero de antorchas colocadas en lo alto de las torres que lo rodeaban. También, en cada una de las cuatro esquinas del patio había una luminaria solar (un panel solar para captar la luz del sol junto con una lámpara LED, colocados sobre un poste de seis metros de alto). Sin embargo, permanecían apagadas, seguramente para no desentonar con el ambiente y el estilo antiguo de la fortaleza. Probablemente solo las encendían en caso de emergencia o cuando por alguna razón requerían tener una mejor visión del lugar durante la noche.

— Que comience la función! — gritó Hirayama dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Luego se giró hacia Megumi y dijo— disfrútelo señorita.

— Lo haré, téngalo por seguro — contestó riendo de forma maliciosa.

Mientras, Toffu y los demás, aprovechando que Megumi y sus ninjas tenían toda su atención puesta en los fuegos artificiales y en los bailarines que aparecían en escena iniciando así el primero de dieciocho actos que pretendían mostrar esa noche, con mucho sigilo se apartaron de allí y caminaron hasta un sitio poco iluminado, lejos del patio, pues solo éste estaba con luz. El resto de la fortaleza permanecía en penumbras. Prácticamente, la única luz que alumbraba los otros sitios de aquella enorme construcción, venía de las estrellas y de la luna llena que brillaba en lo alto como un gran círculo de plata.

Toffu miró en todas direcciones, para cerciorarse de que nadie los haya seguido. El resto de chicos lo imitaron. Todos movían sus ojos inquietos, tratando de descubrir algo o alguien en las sombras que envolvían el lugar, pero nada pudieron divisar. Cuando se sintieron seguros de que estaban allí solos, Toffu se llevó a la boca una especie de silbato y lo usó, produciendo un sonido bastante agudo, casi imperceptible para el oído humano. De pronto, un perro de tamaño mediano apareció y se paró junto a él agitando la cola alegremente, en señal de saludo. A continuación, Nodoka le entregó al doctor una muñequera azul, que a veces Ranma usaba para entrenar.

— Eh? De dónde salió este perro? — preguntó Ryoga.

— Ah! Este amiguito es de Hirayama, casualmente es un perro ninja, jejeje — rio el doctor — el será quien nos guíe a donde se encuentre Ranma... su olfato es mucho más sensible que el de un perro común.

— Aaaah! Ya entiendo — exclamó Kuno y al instante recibió unos cuantos coscorrones de parte de las cuatro chicas, por hacer escándalo. Adolorido, continuó hablando pero esta vez en voz baja — solo tenemos que seguirlo y listo.

— No exactamente — manifestó Toffu — no sabemos si hay gente vigilando la fortaleza... cometeríamos un grave error al ir todos detrás del can, pues si nos descubren, seguramente seríamos apresados inmediatamente.

— Y entonces, qué sugiere? — inquirió Nodoka. Presentía que el doctor tenía algún plan, y en efecto, así era. Toffu metió una mano en la maleta que traía colgando de su hombro y extrajo una botella con agua. Todos lo miraron desconcertados por un instante, hasta que dijo:

— Solo Mousse y Shampoo van a seguir al can, pero bajo su forma maldita de Jusenkyo... de esta manera si hay guardias y los descubren, pensarán que son simplemente animales que escaparon del circo y a lo mucho los llevarán de vuelta al patio o quizá ni siquiera les presten atención.

— Bien, y qué es lo que debemos hacer exactamente? — preguntó la joven amazona.

— Escuchen bien — les pidió Toffu a los jóvenes chinos — tu Mousse, seguirás al can desde el aire, fíjate bien si hay ninjas vigilando... pon especial atención en las torres que no tienen techo, la abuela de Shampoo me dijo que la persona que le entregó el mapa, le advirtió que en la terraza de dichas torres siempre hay ninjas vigilando... Shampoo, tu obviamente lo seguirás por tierra, y una vez que ubiquen a Ranma, usa este silbato para producir tres silbidos cortos, inmediatamente el perro volverá a este punto... por favor, memoricen bien la ruta que siga el can, pues una vez que regresen y con la información que me entreguen, elaboraremos una buena estrategia para todos juntos ir hasta donde Ranma y rescatarlo.

— Pero... ese perro... no atacará a mi Shampoo? — preguntó Mousse preocupado.

— Descuida, el can está bien entrenado, no la va a atacar, tan solo se limitará a olfatear.

— Vaya doctor! Sin duda que usted es un gran estratega — lo elogió Nodoka.

— No, no es para tanto, además el crédito no es solamente mío, también Hirayama colaboró con varias ideas, al igual que el joven Masaru... de toda la tripulación, él es quien se ha mostrado más interesado en ayudarnos, mire que hasta se ofreció voluntariamente para apoyar a la señora Cologne y ahora mismo debe estar junto a ella en el borde costero de la isla, esperando a que llevemos a Ranma, para transportarlo al barco.

— Sí, en cuanto esto termine, personalmente le agradeceré por toda la ayuda que nos ha brindado — afirmó la esposa de Genma.

Sin perder más tiempo, los jóvenes chinos se mojaron con el agua fría que Toffu les proporcionó y al instante cambiaron. El doctor se agachó y colocó el silbato en la pequeña boca de la gatita en la que Shampoo se había convertido. Luego, hizo que el can olfateara la muñequera del joven Saotome. El animal la olfateó durante unos segundos y enseguida se puso en marcha. La joven amazona y Mousse lo siguieron, los demás se quedaron esperando a que regresaran.

Mientras tanto, no lejos de allí, Ranma despertaba por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche. Le resultaba difícil mantener un sueño continuo, recostado sobre el suelo áspero, frío y duro de la celda. Megumi no se había dignado en ponerle ni un simple futón. El joven Saotome aspiró profundo, reuniendo fuerza para intentar cambiar de posición. Estaba boca arriba y deseaba ponerse de lado, pero debido a su debilidad, sabía que en un movimiento tan simple como ese le significaría un gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, consiguió moverse sin mucha dificultad, cosa que lo dejó muy sorprendido. Durante unos instantes permaneció inmóvil, tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, buscando una explicación a esto, hasta que una idea llegó a su mente. Pero no estaba seguro, aquella idea le pareció absurda, así que otra vez cambió de posición, y de nuevo lo hizo sin esforzarse mucho. A continuación, trató de levantar su brazo, y para su sorpresa, lo pudo hacer e incluso logró mantenerlo levantado por unos cuantos segundos. Ahora sí estaba convencido, no cabía duda, por alguna razón ya no le drenaban energía. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionado con lo que acababa de descubrir. En seguida, quiso ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible; aún era demasiado pronto para hacerlo. No obstante, si las cosas seguían así, con un par de horas de sueño, seguramente repondría algo más de energía, la suficiente al menos para poder levantarse. Sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa, pero ésta se esfumó inmediatamente, cuando se puso a pensar en la razón por la que ya no le extraían energía. Él estaba convencido de que Megumi lo mantenía así, con su nivel de energía lo más bajo posible, para limitar sus movimientos y evitar que atentara contra su vida… entonces, por qué ahora dejaba que recuperara su poder? Qué será lo que está tramando? Se preguntaba el chico, con una mezcla entre desconcierto y preocupación. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de esa chica solo podía esperar lo peor.

La noche siguió avanzando, y habían transcurrido ya tres horas desde que el can y los jóvenes chinos habían partido en busca de Ranma. Toffu y compañía se mostraban muy preocupados al ver que no regresaban, pero infortunadamente, nada podían hacer. No podían salir a buscarlos, pues el lugar era demasiado grande y peligroso como para aventurarse a caminar por aquel sitio. Si lo hacían, sin duda terminarían perdidos o capturados, complicando aún más la situación. No importaba como lo vieran, no era para nada conveniente separarse. Debían esperar y confiar en los chicos, además, todavía tenían un par de horas más, antes de que la función del circo concluyera.  
Así, con los nervios de punta, se vieron obligados a esperar cuarenta minutos más, hasta que por fin, los vieron llegar. Los tres se veían muy agotados. Inmediatamente Toffu les proporcionó agua caliente a Shampoo y a Mousse para que regresaran a su forma humana.

—Y bien, consiguieron ubicar a Ranma? — preguntó el doctor muy ansioso, al igual que Akane, Nodoka, Ukyo y Kodachi. A Kuno no parecía importarle si Ranma aparecía o no, pues confiaba en que cuando quisiera, sería capaz de derrotarlo y así poder quedarse al lado de Akane. Ryoga y Mousse en cambio, no pensaban igual que el relámpago azul. Ellos esperaban a que el joven Saotome no apareciera. No eran malas personas, pero ambos pensaban en el bien de las chicas a las que amaban. Ryoga sabía que si Ranma seguía presente en la vida de Akane, ella seguiría atada a él en un compromiso que no deseaba. Por su parte, Mousse estaba consciente de que si el hijo de Nodoka volvía, Shampoo continuaría obligada a casarse con él, según mandaban las leyes amazonas.

— No pudimos ubicarlo, fue imposible avanzar más, pues llegamos hasta una puerta metálica custodiada por dos guardias — aseveró Shampoo. — pero memoricé el camino que debemos seguir para llegar hasta allí.

— Diablos! — masculló Mousse. Al igual que la joven amazona, lucía bastante cansado y estaba empapado en sudor — está seguro de que es un perro ninja?

— Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Toffu.

— Porque su estúpido perro se paseó inútilmente por casi toda la fortaleza, estuvo casi dos horas dando vueltas de un lado para el otro.

— Sí, o es tan desorientado como Ryoga o su olfato es tan malo como la vista de Mousse — rio Shampoo. El joven chino se entristeció con aquel comentario. Ryoga frunció el ceño e iba a contestarle a la amazona, cuando Toffu intervino:

— No hay nada malo con el can, si se comportó así fue seguramente porque el rastro de Ranma estaba muy disperso en el aire, tal vez por causa del viento, o quizá Ranma trató de escapar y al huir, corrió en varias direcciones buscando una salida.

— Mmmm — Mousse se llevó una mano al mentón, con gesto pensativo — sí, tal vez ese tonto quiso escapar... ahora que lo pienso, en los sitios en los que el perro se detenía a olfatear, el piso estaba agrietado o quemado, o había montículos de concreto, como si algunas torres hubieran sido derrumbadas.

— Claro, seguramente Ranma se enfrentó a los ninjas en esos sitios, y por eso el suelo estaba así, y las torres destruidas — concluyó Nodoka.

— Pero obviamente fue derrotado— señaló Ryoga.

— Solo espero que mi hijo se encuentre bien, que no lo hayan lastimado — dijo Nodoka con voz temblorosa. Se notaba la tristeza y preocupación en su mirada.

— Tranquila tía, Ranma es muy fuerte, seguro está bien — le aseguró Akane, con voz firme, para tratar de reconfortarla.

— Sí, seguro está bien, pero no gracias a ti — señaló Ukyo, mirando con desdén a la joven Tendo.

— Es cierto lo que dice la chica espátula, si secuestraron a Ranma fue para vengarse de ti, así que todo esto es tu culpa! — vociferó Shampoo.

— Sí algo le pasó a Ranma, lo cargarás en tu conciencia por el resto de tu vida — dijo Kodachi.

— Ya basta! Dejen de decir estupideces! Y si no cierran la boca, yo mismo se las cerraré — Ryoga explotó finalmente. Sus ojos brillaban como dos carbones encendidos. Se notaba a leguas que estaba enormemente molesto con la actitud de las chicas. De ninguna manera iba a permitirles que siguieran hablándole así a Akane.

Mousse por su parte, encaró al joven Hibiki, pues él no iba a dejar que tocara a su adorada Shampoo. Kuno en cambio, se encontraba en medio de un predicamento, no sabía si defendar a su hermana o reprenderla por haber acusado a Akane de la situación actual de Ranma.

Ryoga miró retadoramente al joven chino, respirando agitado por la creciente furia que se estaba apoderando de él. No solo estaba enfadado con las chicas, también lo estaba con el joven Saotome y lo maldecía en su interior, pues casi siempre que Akane resultaba lastimada física o emocionalmente era por causa de él o de sus dichosas auto proclamadas prometidas.

Maldito seas Ranma! Por qué fuiste tan inútil y te dejaste atrapar fácilmente por una bola de ninjas incompetentes, además, si desde un principio hubieras actuado correctamente y no hubieras estado jugando al prometido de todas, ninguna de ellas estuviera aquí fastidiando a Akane: pensaba Ryoga furibundo. Esta había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Si Ranma quería jugar con las chicas, que lo haga entonces, pero no con Akane. Ella misma le había dicho claramente que no amaba a Ranma, así que ya no podía mantenerse más al margen, ya no continuaría siendo un simple espectador en la vida de la peli azul. En cuanto regresara a Nerima, lo primero que haría, sería buscar la manera de acabar con aquel absurdo compromiso que la mantenía atada a una persona que no amaba y que no la merecía en lo absoluto, que la obligaba a estar al lado de alguien que solo le traía problemas y sinsabores a su vida.

Toffu notó que el ambiente se estaba volviendo bastante tenso; parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían a pelear, así que se vio obligado a intervenir para calmar los ánimos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— No recorrieron más de mil kilómetros para pelear entre ustedes, verdad? — les preguntó Toffu con voz severa, mirándolos intensamente. Luego agregó— si pelean ahora, seremos descubiertos y con suerte terminaremos haciéndole compañía a Ranma o tal vez muertos... es eso lo que quieren?

Nadie le respondió nada. Todos sabían que las palabras del doctor encerraban gran verdad. No era el momento ni el lugar para un enfrentamiento entre ellos. No obstante, aún seguían fulminándose con la mirada. Ryoga no dejaba de mirar con furia a Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi. Akane en cambio, permanecía ajena a todo esto, con el rostro sombrío. Verla así es lo que había causado un gran dolor en Ryoga, y había desatado su furia. Él nunca la había visto bajar la cabeza ante nadie y sin embargo ahora, la joven no había replicado nada. Simplemente se había quedado callada, con la vista en el piso y la mirada perdida en lo más profundo de su mente.

Sí, yo soy la responsable de todo, yo soy la única culpable: pensaba Akane, con un profundo pesar y llena de amargura, pues sabía que era cierto lo que le habían dicho, estaba consciente de eso. Es más, aquel día, cuando Cologne llegó con el mapa, ella misma, frente a las otras prometidas del joven Saotome había manifestado que viajaría a la isla de los Asakawa para rescatar a Ranma, porque por culpa suya Megumi lo había raptado. En ese momento, ellas no le habían reclamado porque se habían enfrascado en una pelea, pero ahora finalmente habí surgido la "oportunidad" de decírselo.

El doctor Toffu se acercó a donde se encontraba la joven Tendo y con sus manos la tomó suavemente del rostro, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

— Pronto verás de nuevo a Ranma... estás segura de que quieres que te vea así?

Akane no respondió nada. Tan solo negó con la cabeza. Kuno y Ryoga se acercaron también para apoyarla.

— La única culpable es la tal Megumi... ya luego de rescatar al cabeza hueca de Saotome, tal vez volvamos para darle su merecido a ella y a sus sirvientes — dijo Kuno.

Ryoga la tomó de la mano y la acarició suavemente. La joven fijó su mirada en él y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, en agradecimiento por su apoyo, pero sus labios solo se curvaron levemente, y por un instante nada más. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para apaciguar la furia del joven Hibiki, quien se perdió en la profundidad de los hermosos ojos chocolate de la chica.

— Ya, no perdamos más el tiempo, vamos hasta esa puerta metálica de una vez — dijo Ukyo en tono cortante seco, sacando a Ryoga de su trance. Shampoo y Kodachi asintieron.

— Esperen un poco — pidió Toffu — antes, debo preguntarle a Mousse qué es lo que vio.

— Con esta oscuridad fue muy difícil ver desde el aire, pero puse mucha atención a cada sitio por donde pasaba y le aseguro que aparte de los dos ninjas que custodian la puerta, yo no pude ver ni un solo guardia más en todo el trayecto, quizá todos están viendo el espectáculo — comentó Mousse.

— Yo tampoco vi a nadie más, tal vez estaban muy bien escondidos en la sombras de la noche o se encontraban en el interior de las torres.

— Sí, es probable, porque no creo que todos estén viendo la función, sería absurdo... Cologne me dijo que nunca descuidaban la vigilancia, pues a pesar de que han pasado ya más de tres siglos desde el período de las guerras civiles, aún mantienen enemistad con algunas familias... No sé! Todo esto luce bastante extraño y me da muy mala espina — comentó Toffu desconcertado, pues no esperaba que esto sucediera. Tan solo un par de guardias en aquella puerta, parecía muy sospechoso.

— Usted cree que esto pueda ser una trampa? — preguntó Nodoka en voz baja.

— Es posible...pero hemos avanzado mucho como para detenernos ahora, hay que seguir... sin embargo debemos permanecer muy atentos y no bajar la guardia.

Los chicos asintieron y por orden del doctor, se colocaron en fila, uno tras de otro, con Shampoo a la cabeza (quien había vuelto a su forma de gata pues así tenía una mejor visión nocturna). Penúltima, se encontraba Nodoka seguida finalmente por Akane. El doctor la había puesto allí para que protegiera a la señora en caso de que surgieran problemas. Mousse, bajo su forma de pato, los cubría y vigilaba desde el aire.

De esa manera, se pusieron en marcha, avanzando con mucho sigilo, tratando de ocultarse de la luz de la luna. De rato en rato, Nodoka volteaba a ver a Akane, quien caminaba con los movimientos de una autómata. Su bello rostro aún tenía una expresión sombría y en su mente, todavía rondaban las palabras de las otras chicas. Por primera vez, Akane sintió miedo de ver a su prometido. Sintió que el corazón se le estremecía. Seguramente Ranma estaba molesto con ella y la culpaba por todo lo que le había pasado. En eso, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. La joven se sobresaltó y se detuvo de golpe, pero al instante se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Nodoka, quien había disminuido la marcha hasta quedar junto a ella.

— Ya hija! Deja de atormentarte con eso — le dijo la señora, como si le hubiese leído la mente — esta situación nos tiene alterados a todos, y ellas simplemente se dejaron llevar por esa tensión, seguramente lo dijeron sin sentirlo... créeme Akane, nadie te culpa de nada y te aseguro que Ranma tampoco lo hará.

— Pero yo sí — bramó Akane.

— Pues no deberías querida... ese sentimiento de culpa no cambiará el pasado ni lo borrará… deja de mirar atrás y ve conmigo hacia adelante, rescatemos juntas a Ranma y llevémoslo de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo.

En seguida Akane comprendió lo que Nodoka le decía. Pensar así, sin duda que no la llevarían a ningún lado. Además, no debía olvidar el motivo por el cual había hecho este viaje. Si bien la culpa que sentía era muy grande, también era grande el deseo de salvar a su prometido, así que resolvió no dejarse abrumar más por la culpa. En lo único en lo que ahora debía pensar era en rescatarlo y si Megumi o sus lacayos se habían atrevido a lastimarlo los haría pagar por eso. Pagarían con creces por cada herida, por cada golpe que tuviera Ranma.

Poco a poco, la expresión en el rostro de la joven cambió. Ya no se la veía triste ni desmoralizada, ahora tenía una expresión serena y una mirada llena de determinación. Por fin, gracias a las palabras de Nodoka, había entendido que éste no era el momento para lamentaciones. Estaban en terreno enemigo, y si no permanecía atenta y en guardia, pondría en peligro no solo su vida, sino la de la madre de Ranma, pues Toffu le había confiado su protección. No podía traicionar esa confianza ni darse el lujo de cometer algún error por estar enfrascada en pensamientos inútiles. No podía permitir que un error suyo, hiciera inútiles los esfuerzos de mucha gente que había colaborado para que ella pudiera llegar hasta donde ahora mismo se encontraba. Estaba tan cerca de lograr algo que hace semanas parecía imposible. Había esperado ansiosa este viaje, así que no podía retroceder por nada ni por nadie.

Akane apretó la mandíbula, en un gesto de decisión y mirando con gratitud a la madre de su prometido, dijo:

— Gracias tía…gracias por sus palabras y perdón… se supone que yo debo protegerla y en lugar de eso, estaba distraída, tan absorta en mis pensamientos que…

Nodoka la hizo callar con un gesto y luego, dijo sonriente:

— No te preocupes, lo importante es que la Akane de siempre ha vuelto.

— Ey! Akane, señora Nodoka, no se separen! — les dijo Toffu en voz baja. Había abandonado su posición y caminado hacia donde ellas se habían detenido a hablar. Desde el aire, Mousse le había hecho una seña, avisándole que alguien se había apartado del grupo.

Inmediatamente ambas obedecieron y con Toffu, caminaron hacia donde los demás los esperaban. Una vez que estuvieron juntos, reiniciaron la marcha. Y finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta de la que Shampoo les había hablado, pero se detuvieron a prudente distancia y se escondieron de la vista de los dos guardias que la vigilaban. Uno de ellos permanecía de pie recargado en la puerta. El otro en cambio, estaba sentado en posición de loto (con las piernas cruzadas y cada pie asentado sobre el muslo opuesto). Los de vestían idéntico: ropas negras, guantes y máscaras de cuero que cubrían totalmente sus rostros. Hasta los ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas extrañas, que el doctor Toffu supuso eran gafas de visión nocturna.

— Bien… Ryoga, Kuno, encárguense de ellos… por favor, sean cuidadosos y háganlo rápido, para que no den la voz de alarma — dijo Toffu quedamente.

— Entendido, yo pondré a dormir al tipo que está de pie — susurró Kuno.

Ryoga y el relámpago azul cruzaron miradas, asintieron con la cabeza un par de veces y sin esperar más, corrieron a gran velocidad dispuestos a dejar fuera de combate a los guardias. En tan solo unos segundos llegaron hasta la puerta y no les dieron tiempo a nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos ninjas cayeron al piso inconscientes.

Al ver que los guardias habían sido neutralizados, Toffu y los demás avanzaron hacia la puerta. A continuación, el doctor les pidió a Kuno y Ryoga que registraran a los sujetos que habían noqueado, pues uno de ellos debía tener la llave que abría la puerta metálica. Los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente. En eso, algo llamó la atención de Ryoga. Mientras buscaba la llave había notado algo extraño. Si bien, todo el cuerpo del ninja estaba cubierto por las prendas que usaba, entre la máscara y la camisa, había una porción del cuello que quedaba al descubierto. Allí, el joven Hibiki vio que la piel lucía extraña, demasiado blanca y muy lisa como para ser de un ser humano. Pensó en que tal vez debajo llevaba algún tipo de armadura, pues hace unos momentos cuando lo había golpeado, había sentido una dureza más alta que la del cuerpo humano, así que trató de no darle importancia a eso y seguir buscando la llave, sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más y finalmente decidió quitarle la máscara, para ver de que mismo se trataba. Cuando lo hizo, y vio lo que se ocultaba debajo, su sorpresa fue tan grande, que sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y exclamó:

— Pero qué rayos!

— Qué pasa? — le increpó Toffu un tanto molesto con el chico porque había levantado demasiado la voz. Ryoga no contestó. Solamente atinó a señalar con su dedo índice al sujeto que yacía junto a él.

El doctor y los demás, se acercaron al joven Hibiki. Cuando vieron al ninja, quedaron igual de sorprendidos que Ryoga y muy desconcertados. Kuno, quien aún permanecía junto al otro ninja también le retiró la máscara y al ver su rostro, profirió:

— Pero qué broma es esta!

Todos los presentes estaban anonadados. Los "guardias" que custodiaban la puerta, no eran más que maniquíes, como los que se usan para exhibir ropa en las tiendas.

— Pero qué rayos les pasa! Acaso están locos? A quién se lo ocurre poner a dos maniquiés como guardias! — añadió Kuno sin entender lo que sucedía. Toffu iba a decirle algo, cuando de pronto, una docena de ninjas aparecieron de la nada y los rodearon completamente.

— Maldición, ingenuamente, caminamos directo hacia una trampa — musitó el doctor apretando los puños con rabia. Akane, se colocó frente a Nodoka y extendió los brazos en gesto protector. Ryoga, Kuno, Ukyo y Kodachi miraron a su alrededor, solo para constatar que no había escapatoria.

Los doce ninjas, en perfecta sincronía desenfundaron sus katanas al mismo tiempo y se colocaron en guardia, listos para atacar a los intrusos.

* * *

Qué suerte les espera a Toffu y compañía? Podrán salir triunfantes de esta emboscada y sin sufrir ninguna baja? Lograrán alcanzar su objetivo: rescatar a Ranma?

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Znta:** Hola!  
Tal parece que tu sospecha fue muy acertada. Los ninjas los estaban esperando y ahora los han rodeado dejándolos sin posibilidad alguna de escapar. Y en cuanto a lo que mencionaste de Ryoga, pues también tuviste mucha razón, ciertamente que va a complicar las cosas, pues después de lo que Akane le dijo, siente que ya no puede quedarse más al margen en la vida de la joven Tendo y está dispuesto a defenderla de todo e incluso terminar de cualquier forma su compromiso con Ranma. Las palabras de la chica, le dieron esperanza a su amor, sus sentimientos están al límite y preuba de ello es como ahora se dejó llevar por la ira al ver como le hablaban las chicas a Akane y por poco desata una pelea que los hubiese puesto en evidencia mucho antes. Aunque bueno, de todas formas cayeron en una emboscada.  
Te agradezco enormemente por seguir leyendo este fic y por tus valiosos comentarios. Cuídate mucho! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Serena Tsukinoo:** Un afectuoso saludo para ti!  
Ciertamente que en el capítulo anterior no aparecieron en escena, pero bueno, hoy, como habrás leído, Ranma sigue cautivo en la celda, aunque extrañamente parece que ya no le están drenando la energía de su cuerpo. Y Megumi, pues está divertida mirando el espectáculo que Hirayama y su gente están ofreciéndole. Ojalá no se aburra, si no, ya lo dijo, los va a sacrificar a los pobres. Vaya con esta chica!  
Ahora, respecto a la formación de los grupos, tienes mucha razón. Indudablemente que si Akane hubiesen terminado con Shampoo o Kodachi, todo se hubiese vuelto un caos. Aunque de todas formas, casi que se arma la grande. Por fortuna Toffu logró calmarlos a tiempo.  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por continuar pendiente de esta historia. Que estés bien y cuídate mucho!

**Amigo:** Qué tal mi estimado!  
Te entiendo, aunque el chico es una buena persona, hay veces en las que se comporta como todo un aprovechado y termina sacándonos de quicio.  
Ahora, Masaru todavía no ha hecho nada, pero pronto seguramente entrará en acción, siguiendo las órdenes de Megumi.  
En cuanto a la forma femenina de Ranma, pues, más adelante se dará a conocer si ella sabe o no de esto.  
Por otra parte, lo que dices de Akane, pues es muy cierto y comparto completamente tu opinión. Akane sigue negando sus sentimientos por Ranma, y le ha dado falsas esperanzas a Ryoga, y ahora él quiere acabar con el compromiso que le une a Ranma, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. Y bueno, que Akane acepte lo que siente por su prometido pues si que va a estar difícil, y más si es que logran rescatar al joven Saotome y éste le confiesa que pasó la noche con Megumi.  
Finalmente, respecto a tu duda, bueno, no quiero adelantarte nada, pues te arruinaría el final y es mejor que lo descubras con la lectura. Lo que si te puedo decir, es que personalmente me encanta la pareja que hacen Ranma y Akane; no obstante, que terminen juntos dependerá de como se vayan dando las cosas. Recuerda que aunque logren salvar al chico y llevarlo de vuelta a Nerima, todavía quedan un par de cosas por resolver: la traición de Ranma y el plan que tiene Megumi. Aunque Akane perdone al chico, seguro Megumi hará todo lo posible por separarlos nuevamente.  
Muchas gracias por tu review y por continuar pendiente de este fic. Que pases bien! Cuídate!

**Guest:** Saludos cordiales!  
No te puedo creer! De veras dan miedo? Bueno, sí, quizá un poco, tal vez porque ciertos capítulos tienen algún tinte dramático, o suspenso, pero sin ellos, las cosas no serían muy interesantes. De todo corazón, espero que le des una oportunidad a este fic y te animes a leerlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Que estés bien! Cuídate!

**Euridice Hibiki:** Hola!  
Yo siempre estaré gustoso de responder tus preguntas y las de todos quienes dedican su tiempo no solo a leer, sino que además dejan un review. Sinceramente muchas gracias por seguir este fic y por permitirme conocer tu opinión. Y bueno, aquí estaré presto a responder cualquier inquietud.  
El beso ocurrió en la carpa después de que Ryoga la raptó (capítulo 11). Mientras ella dormía, él la besó, aunque más que un beso, fue un roce con los labios de la chica, pues justo ella empezó a despertarse y el chico se apartó de inmediato.  
Akane a quien ama es a Ranma, pese a que lo niegue una y otra vez. Aunque, tal vez eso pueda cambiar cuando se entere de la tración de Ranma. En fin, ya veremos que sucede.  
En cuanto a lo de quedarse en la isla, bueno, lograron convencer a los ninjas, pero parece que solo caminaron directo a una trampa.  
Respecto a la amistad entre Ranma y Ryoga, luego de leer este capítulo seguramente ya tendrás una idea de por qué esa amistad ya no es la misma y peor después de que Akane le dijo al joven Hibiki que no siente nada por su prometido, dándole así falsas esperanzas al chico.  
Muchas gracias por tu review, amiga hermosa. Te envío un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate Mucho!

**Nancyricoleon:** Un gusto saludarte! Espero que todo les esté yendo de maravilla, a ti y a tu familia.  
Ciertamente que da pena que el amor que Ryoga siente por Akane no sea correspondido. Es una buena chico y se ve que quiere mucho a la joven Tendo, pero tal como tu dices, es el corazón el que elige y el corazón de Akane ya eligió, y eligió a Ranma.  
Muchas gracias por tu review. Pásala bien. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!

**Vivi:** Saludos cordiales!  
Me alegra mucho saber que este fic te parece interesante. Espero seguir cubriendo tus espectativas y no defraudarte. Mil gracias por tu review y también por animarme a continuar. Te aseguro que no voy a dejar inconclusa esta historia. Aunque me demore un poco en subir los capítulos, ya sea por falta de tiempo o porque surge algún imprevisto, no la voy a dejar sin terminar.  
Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y sea merecedor de otro review tuyo n_n.

Bueno, mis más sinceros agradecimientos también para quienes no dejan comentarios, pero siguen leyendo este fic.

Amigos, amigas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Que tengan una excelente semana.


	14. Chapter 14

Un saludo muy atento para todos ustedes, amigas y amigos! Un gusto saludarlos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: falsa victoria.**

Siguiendo el plan de Toffu, Shampoo y Mousse bajo su forma maldita de Jusenkyo, junto con el perro ninja (propiedad de Hirayama) salieron en pos de ubicar a Ranma a través del rastro de olor que debería haber dejado en aquella enorme fortaleza. Los demás, se quedaron esperando a que trajeran con buenas noticias. Mientras tanto, en su celda, Ranma, con mucho desconcierto y sorpresa notaba que ya no le absorbían la energía. En primera instancia se alegró por eso, pero luego, al pensar en que seguramente algún oscuro motivo tenía Megumi para permitirle recuperar su poder, no pudo evitar sentir una gran preocupación. El tiempo siguió avanzando y ya habían pasado dos horas desde que los jóvenes chinos y el can partieran en búsqueda del hijo de Nodoka. El resto de chicos, quienes aguardaban ansiosos su regreso, lucían muy preocupados al ver que no aparecían. Cuarenta minutos después, finalmente llegaron y reportaron que habían avanzado hasta una puerta vigilada por dos guardias. Sin perder más tiempo, luego de una acalorada discusión, se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio, sigilosos, conscientes de que en cualquier momento podrían caer en alguna trampa. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, Kuno y Ryoga noquearon a los guardias, que a fin de cuentas resultaron ser simples maniquíes, situación que sorprendió y alertó a todos. No salían de su sorpresa, cuando en eso, inesperadamente una docena de ninjas hicieron acto de presencia y los rodearon completamente.

— Maldición, ingenuamente, caminamos directo hacia una trampa — musitó el doctor apretando los puños con rabia. Akane, se colocó frente a Nodoka y extendió los brazos en gesto protector. Ryoga, Kuno, Ukyo y Kodachi miraron a su alrededor, solo para constatar que no había escapatoria. No tenían más alternativa que pelear, pues rendirse no era una opción. Toffu les pidió a los chicos que se colocaran en círculo, y dejaran a Nodoka en el centro del mismo.

Los doce ninjas, en perfecta sincronía desenfundaron sus katanas al mismo tiempo y se colocaron en guardia, listos para atacar a los intrusos. Ryoga levantó sus brazos y adoptó una posición de guardia básica, con el pie izquierdo adelante y el derecho un poco retrasado y abierto, su mano izquierda (con el puño cerrado) al nivel de los pómulos y la derecha abierta (con la palma hacia adelante), un tanto más retrasada que la otra, a la altura del mentón.

Por su parte, Kuno separó los pies y flexionó ligeramente las piernas, a la vez que con la mano derecha empuñaba su inseparable boken (sable de madera) y lo levantaba colocándolo horizontalmente a la altura del mentón (treinta centímetros delante de éste). Finalmente, la punta del boken la asentó sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, adoptando de esta manera la postura para ejecutar su nueva técnica, que la tenía reservada especialmente para su más grande rival: Ranma, pero que hoy obligado por las circunstancias tendría que usarla en los ninjas que pretendían acabar con su vida. Su técnica consistía en concentrar en la mano izquierda, durante un segundo, la máxima cantidad de energía posible y luego soltarla de golpe, haciendo que el boken girara hacia adelante violentamente, descargando un brutal golpe contra su adversario. Pero realmente no era un solo golpe, sino dos, pues debido a la vertiginosa velocidad con la que era impulsado el boken, el aire se agitaba tanto que el contrincante primero era azotado por el viento generado y fracciones de segundo después recibía el golpe del sable de madera.

Durante un breve instante, todos permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Luego, uno de los ninjas dio la orden de atacar, a la cual sus compañeros obedecieron en el acto y se abalanzaron sobre los chicos de Nerima, iniciando así una lucha, tal vez a muerte.

Cuando Kuno estuvo frente a frente con su oponente, concentró energía en la palma de su mano izquierda y sin darle tiempo a nada ejecutó su nueva técnica. Aquel hombre no supo qué ni quien lo golpeó, simplemente cayó al piso inconsciente. El relámpago azul sonrió triunfante, pero aún era demasiado pronto para celebrar. Otro ninja se aproximaba al chico por la espalda, raudo y silencioso con la katana en alto, dispuesto a herirlo mortalmente.

Cerca de allí, Toffu combatía al mismo tiempo contra dos ninjas. Con agilidad sorprendente esquivaba las espadas de ambos guerreros, las cuales pasaban a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo. Debía mantenerse así hasta que descubriera una apertura en la defensa de alguno de sus contrincantes, algún resquicio que pudiese aprovechar para acercarse y desarmarlo. Una vez que consiguiera arrebatarle la katana, podría enfrentar al otro en igualdad de condiciones.

Kodachi, al igual que Toffu también estaba ocupada con dos, sin embargo a diferencia del doctor, la gimnasta no peleaba con las manos desnudas. En ellas sostenía un par de cintas las cuales movía continuamente, formando en el aire, serpentinas y espirales. Los ninjas más se preocupaban de mantenerse lejos del alcance de éstas que de atacarla, puesto que la primera vez que la chica agitó las cintas, habían visto que de ellas prácticamente llovían pétalos de rosas negras, cargadas de un poderoso narcótico. Estaban conscientes de que si caían bajo esta inusual lluvia, perderían la batalla irremediablemente.

Por otro lado, Akane luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un ninja. De todos los chicos de Nerima, ella y Ryoga eran los únicos que habían logrado desarmar a sus oponentes y lo habían hecho con gran facilidad. La joven Tendo había golpeado el suelo bajo los pies de su rival, haciendo que éste se sacudiera y se partiera en pedazos, provocando que el ninja perdiera el equilibrio, situación que ella había aprovechado para despojarlo de su espada, golpeándole fuertemente en la muñeca con su empeine derecho. El hombre lanzó un quejido al tiempo que daba un salto hacia un costado, para quedar sobre suelo firme. La chica, lo siguió, pero éste la recibió con una salvaje patada. Sin embargo, Akane se le adelantó y le dio en una espinilla un golpe tan violento y certero que de nuevo le sacó al ninja un grito de dolor. Hubo un instante de tenso silencio y luego, lanzando un rugido de rabia, se arrojó sobre la garganta de la chica, pero ella se escurrió de sus tendidos brazos y cuando pasaba velozmente de largo, le asestó un tremendo derechazo directo en un lado de la mandíbula. El corpulento sujeto giró como un trompo, y cayó de rodillas.

Ryoga en cambio, había usado el truco de la explosión para hacer añicos la espada de su adversario. El tipo no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, pero el joven Hibiki no le dio tregua, y empezó a golpearlo con violencia. Sus golpes y patadas caían sobre aquel hombre a raudales, los cuales pronto lo hicieron tambalear y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

La batalla que Ukyo sostenía contra otro de los ninjas, se mantenía pareja. Al comienzo, lo primero que el guerrero hizo fue tratar de embestirla como un toro, pero la joven cocinera era demasiado rápida para él, y cada vez que esquivaba sus arremetidas, pasaba de largo a su lado, sólo para recibir un golpe con la espátula en la cabeza o la espalda. Al poco rato ya le manaba sangre de media docena de heridas menores. Entonces el ninja decidió cambiar su táctica y pelear cautelosamente y con extremada habilidad, en lugar de hacerlo por medio de la fuerza bruta. El sujeto era un excelente espadachín y de no haber sido por la maestría con que Ukyo movía su gran espátula y la notable agilidad que poseía, no hubiera sido capaz de sostener una lucha contra aquel hombre por tanto tiempo. Su gran e imponente katana se movía vertiginosa, lanzando una y otra vez letales estocadas, pero que sin embargo eran bloqueadas perfectamente por la chica de la espátula. Así mismo, cuando ella pasaba al ataque, el ninja bloqueaba los embates de la joven y cada vez que lo hacía, su katana y todo su cuerpo se estremecían debido al tamaño del arma de Ukyo y a la fuerza que le imprimía a cada uno de sus ataques. Ambos estaban igual de cansados, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, la lucha continuaba pareja, era un combate de pronóstico reservado.

Kuno por su parte, afortunadamente se había percatado del avance traicionero del ninja que espada en alto se le acercaba por la espalda, así que esperó hasta el último segundo y justo cuando iba a ser embestido por la katana, dio un gran salto y giró en el aire, pasando por encima de su adversario y cayendo justo detrás de él.

Desde el aire, Mousse veía como sus compañeros peleaban y se sentía impotente, frustrado, pues él también deseaba luchar, en especial para mostrarle a su adorada Shampoo las habilidades que poseía, con las que seguramente quedaría impresionada. Pero para ello necesitaba volver a su forma humana y Toffu era él único que tenía agua caliente, y ahora mismo era imposible llegar hasta donde él, así que estaba obligado a ser solo un simple espectador. Mientras observaba el campo de batalla, alcanzó a divisar algo. Del cinturón de uno de los ninjas colgaban un par de llaves, las cuales debido a la luz de la luna llena, emitían un débil brillo así que sin pensarlo dos veces, descendió a gran velocidad sobre aquel sujeto y empezó a picotearle una y otra vez. Con cada picotazo le arrancaba un trozo de la máscara que le cubría el rostro. Aquel ninja no podía defenderse con la katana pues podía lastimarse él mismo con ella, ya que Mousse estaba muy cerca de su cabeza. En vista de eso, la soltó e intentó apartar y golpear al pato usando sus manos, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Shampoo, quien había escuchado los graznidos del joven chino, se dirigió hacia allá tan rápido como pudo y dando un ágil salto tomó con su boca las llaves que pendían de la cintura del ninja, corrió hasta donde Nodoka y se las entregó. Luego volvió con Mousse para apoyarlo.

En ese momento un ninja se dispuso a atacar a Nodoka, pero Akane, quien ya había vencido a su oponente, al ver que la señora estaba en peligro corrió hacia donde ella y se interpuso. En un rápido movimiento, sujetó la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía la katana y la torció, haciendo que soltara la espada, pero antes de que ésta tocara el suelo, Akane la tomó y con el mango descargó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del ninja, noqueándolo en el acto. Luego, con dicha espada bloqueó el ataque de otro ninja que se acercaba con la katana en alto, empuñándola con ambas manos, dispuesto a descargarla y a cortar con ella de un solo tajo la cabeza de la chica. El tipo quedó con la guardia baja, cosa que Akane aprovechó para contraatacar. Giró la espada en ciento ochenta grados golpeándole en las piernas, pero cuidando de hacerlo con la parte plana de la espada para no herirlo, con la rodilla lo golpeó en el vientre y después retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba Nodoka.

El ninja, estaba muy adolorido producto de los golpes recibidos de parte de la menor de las Tendo, pero su orgullo no le permitía renunciar y menos ante una chica. Se reincorporó empuñando nuevamente la katana que había soltado luego del golpe que Akane le había propinado en el vientre. En eso, un ninja más se le unió para apoyarlo y terminar de una vez por todas con la vida de ambas mujeres. Pero Toffu y Ryoga aparecieron y les bloquearon el paso.

— Akane! Señora Nodoka, ustedes sigan! — gritó Toffu — yo me quedaré a apoyar a los grupos uno y dos.

— Pero...

— Descuida! Estaremos bien! Y mejor apresúrate y ve a salvar a ese bobo! — la interrumpió Ryoga a la vez que empezaba a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra. Toffu de igual manera, empezó a combatir.

Akane no replicó nada más. Tomó a Nodoka de la mano y la llevó a toda prisa hasta la puerta. Una vez que la cruzaron, la cerraron y se adentraron en lo que parecía ser un largo y estrecho pasillo. Caminaron, hasta que llegaron a otra puerta. La pasaron y se encontraron con otra puerta que daba a unas escaleras, las que cuales descendían en forma de caracol. Aquello resultaba una tortura. Parecía que Ranma estaba cerca, pero cada vez que cruzaban una puerta, los conducía a otro nivel o simplemente era un pasillo que terminaba en otra puerta. No había nada más. Debido a la poca iluminación, (tan solo una antorcha en cada pasillo) no podían caminar rápido y debían avanzar tanteando las paredes. Pero no importaba cuanto tuviesen que caminar, dondequiera que tuvieran encerrado a Ranma, lo encontrarían.

Con el corazón golpeándoles el pecho, se acercaron a otra puerta. Esperaron un instante y al igual que en las anteriores, primero la abrieron parcialmente y miraron dentro, tratando de divisar si había guardias rondando por esos lugares. Lo único que descubrieron, fue un pasadizo de piedra negra. Akane vislumbró que se extendía unos tres metros antes de perderse en la oscuridad. La joven le hizo una seña a Nodoka y empezó a caminar sigilosamente, seguida de la señora. El pasadizo permanecía en silencio. Avanzaron hasta el final, donde se encontraron con una bifurcación. Por un lado habían unas escaleras en espiral, las cuales indudablemente que llevaban a otro nivel más bajo todavía. Junto a éstas, había en cambio, una puerta, pero a diferencia de las otras, tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte superior. Las dos mujeres se miraron interrogantes. No sabían si bajar por las escaleras o cruzar la puerta. Al final, optaron por lo segundo.

Pero... conduciría esa puerta, al igual que la anterior a otro pasadizo? O quizá a otro nivel? se preguntaban.

Akane se acercó un poco más a la puerta y alcanzó la ventana. Miró a través del vidrio y su rostro, rígido por la ansiedad, se tornó de repente flácido por el asombro y su boca quedó abierta. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta y cerrar la mandíbula de golpe; el ruido cortante de sus dientes rompiendo el silencio y la estremeció.

— Hay dos guardias vigilando algo...algo que parece ser una celda — dijo Akane volviéndose hacia Nodoka.

— Seguro ahí debe estar mi hijo — dijo la esposa de Genma sin poder ocultar la emoción. La chica asintió un par de veces.

— Usted espere aquí tía... yo me encargaré de los guardias y veré si Ranma está allí.

— De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí en la puerta, vigilando por si alguien viene.

Con sumo cuidado y muy despacio, la menor de las Tendo abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para poder pasar de lado. Debía avanzar cinco metros hasta donde se encontraban los guardias, sentados sobre el suelo, uno frente al otro. Aquel pasadizo estaba parcialmente iluminado tres antorchas que permanecían colgadas en la pared de la derecha. Akane se pegó a la pared de la izquierda y así, lentamente avanzó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, pues si bien los dos tipos conversaban, lo hacían en voz muy baja, así que si ella hacía algún movimiento brusco, se pondría en evidencia al instante. Casi conteniendo la respiración, continuó avanzando y cuando le faltaban solo dos metros, uno de ellos se percató de la presencia de la chica.

— Quién rayos! Una...una chica? — dijo uno de los guardias y se quedó mirándo fijamente el esbelto cuerpo de la joven.

— Sí, una mujer... no sé qué esté haciendo aquí ni cómo llegó, pero eso no importa, hace tiempo que no he tenido a una mujer entre mis brazos— dijo el otro sonriendo de forma lasciva.

Los dos sujetos, muy confiados, se retiraron las máscaras de cuero que cubrían sus rostros. No podían ocultar la pasión enfermiza que se estaba apoderando de ellos. Por fin, una chica con la cual podrían saciar sus deseos carnales. Sonreían divertidos y muy seguros, pues no tenía escapatoria, estaban convencidos de que no podría huir de los dos. Uno de ellos, quien estaba más ansioso, empezó a quitarse los pantalones, mientras imaginaba todo lo que le iba a hacer a la joven. Pero Akane, rápida como un rayo se acercó a él y con el codo le propinó un potente golpe en la mandíbula. El tipo se desplomó de inmediato, como un costal de harina y ya no se levantó más. Al ver esto, el otro hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, temeroso al ver la fuerza y velocidad de la joven Tendo. Trató de desenfundar su katana, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Akane le asestó una fortísima patada en la cabeza, tan fuerte que lo impulsó hacia un lado, haciéndolo estrellar duramente contra la pared, antes de caer al piso inconsciente.

Sin nadie más que se interponga en su camino, avanzó hasta el final de aquel callejón donde estaba la celda que los dos hombres custodiaban. El aire estaba viciado y húmedo, y olía a óxido. Se inclinó hacia delante y observó el escenario que se abría frente a ella. La sangre le bombeaba tan fuerte que se sentía mareada. Era él. Sin duda era Ranma quien estaba recostado, a centímetros nada más. Solo una rejilla de gruesos barrotes se interponía.

La chica regresó sobre sus pasos para buscar las llaves que abrían aquella rejilla que la separaba de su prometido. Uno de los guardias debía tenerlas así que los registró rápidamente. Un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero eran de felicidad, de una emoción desbordante que se había apoderado de ella al verlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él y decirle que ya todo estaba bien, que la pesadilla había terminado y que pronto estarían lejos de aquel maldito lugar.

De repente, escuchó algo que le heló la sangre y le erizó la piel. A sus oídos llegaban ruidos extraños, sonidos guturales, tal vez provenientes de niveles más bajos. La joven podía escuchar algo así como quejidos de dolor, gritos angustiosos, lamentos que parecían de ultratumba, los cuales hacían eco por todas partes. Seguramente bajando por las escaleras que estaban junto a la puerta, habían otras celdas donde probablemente se encontraban más prisioneros... o quizá no. Tal vez esos quejidos misteriosos, venían de espíritus o almas en pena, fantasmas que vagaban por allí, sin poder encontrar el camino al más allá. La chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar aquellos terribles pensamientos que se estaban apoderando de su mente. Intentó convencerse de que esos sonidos no eran más que producto de su imaginación, quizá por la tensión del momento. Respiró y exhaló profundamente para controlar la respiración y su ritmo cardiaco, a la vez que intentaba no prestar atención a lo que escuchaba. Esto lo repitió algunas veces y al cabo de un rato, cuando estuvo ya un poco más calmada, prosiguió con la búsqueda de las llaves.

Una vez que las encontró, abrió la rejilla y entró. El ruido que hizo, alertó al joven Saotome, quien yacía en el suelo recostado de lado, con la espalda hacia la reja, fingiendo estar dormido. Desde que se había dado cuenta de que ya no le absorbían energía, había pensado en que seguramente Megumi lo quería así, tal vez para llevar a cabo algún otro descabellado plan. Él no imaginaba que era Akane quien acababa de entrar en su celda. Creyendo que se trataba de Megumi, furioso, apretó los dientes y tensó todo su cuerpo. Habían pasado poco más de dos horas desde que las paredes habían dejado de drenarle su energía, así que ahora tenía algo más de fuerza, tal vez no la suficiente como para intentar escapar, pero al menos, le daría un par de buenos golpes a aquella demente. Ya no se tocaría más el corazón, pensando en que iba a golpear a una mujer.

Esa no es una mujer, sino más bien un demonio con forma de mujer: es lo que repetía Ranma en su mente una y otra vez. Ya no estaba dispuesto a tener más consideraciones con ella, después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Akane se quedó inmóvil, quería acercarse más, pero una emoción paralizante se lo impidió. De pronto, Ranma, como impulsado por un resorte, se levantó de golpe y se abalanzó sobre la joven. Colocó ambas manos en el cuello de la chica y apretó tan fuerte como pudo.

— Ya déjame en paz! Maldita loca! — gritó el chico. Luego, un poco desconcertado al ver que tenía el rostro cubierto por una ridícula máscara, pensó: definitivamente está chiflada.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, ahora estaba tan o más furiosa que el mismo Ranma. Atrás quedó la emoción que sintió al verlo de nuevo y la sorpresa que le había provocado el ataque del joven. De la nada sacó un enorme maso el cual lo estrelló con brutalidad en la cabeza del chico, quien dejó escapar de su garganta un grito de dolor al tiempo que se desplomaba viendo estrellas a su alrededor.

— A quién le dices loca? Ranma idiota! — vociferó la joven Tendo totalmente fuera de sí. Furiosa como estaba, no le importaba si había más guardias que pudiesen escucharla. El asunto era que estaba enfadada y dolida por el "gran recibimiento" que le estaba dando su tonto prometido.

Lentamente el joven se reincorporó, sobándose la cabeza, en el sitio en donde empezaba a formarse un prominente chichón, causado por el violento golpe que había recibido. Un tanto aturdido, clavó su mirada en la máscara que cubría el rostro de la chica. Algo le decía que esa no era Megumi. Ella le había hecho de todo, pero jamás le había golpeado. Pero si no era ella, entonces, quién era la mujer que tenía en frente? Que hasta conocía su nombre! Y esa voz, esa voz parecía la de...

Ranma cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser verdad, a menos que estuviese soñando. Su cabeza empezaba a convertirse en un remolino de confusión. No sabía qué pensar, guardó silencio durante unos breves segundos y después se animó a preguntarle algo.

— Quién... quién rayos eres? Por qué llevas esa máscara tan ridícula? — la interrogó. Allí recién Akane se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la máscara que Hirayama les había dado a ella y a los otros chicos para ocultar sus rostros y evitar que Megumi los reconociera. La ira se le esfumó al instante y de inmediato se retiró la careta, junto con la peluca que cubría su hermosa cabellera azul.

— Soy yo... Akane — contestó y se sintió mal por haberlo golpeado de esa manera. La culpa había sido de ella, por olvidar quitársela.

Al verla, Ranma se quedó anonadado, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

No, este debe ser otro sueño, otra pesadilla, no puede ser Akane: pensó de nuevo el joven, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Le era imposible creer que su prometida estuviese allí frente a él. Aunque le parecía tan real, ya había tenido esa sensación antes y resultó ser una ilusión creada por su mente a causa de las drogas que Megumi le suministraba.

— No, eso es imposible, tu no puedes ser Akane — farfulló Ranma.

— De qué hablas?! — lo increpó Akane. Ya estaba comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo. Ignoraba todo lo que su prometido había pasado desde que fue raptado — por supuesto que soy yo!

Seguramente este es otro de sus trucos: pensó el joven Saotome a la vez que cerraba los ojos, como si intentara escapar de aquella que creía era una ilusión. Pero al abrirlos, vio que ella seguía de pie frente a él, mirándolo muy desconcertada por su actitud.

El joven la miró de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo que la chica se sintiera incómoda y se sonrojara al sentir la intensa mirada de su prometido encima de ella. La chica iba a decirle algo, pero el muchacho se le adelantó.

— No, no...tú no eres real... no puedes ser real — dijo Ranma aún incrédulo. Luego, apuntándola con su dedo índice y mirándola fijamente agregó — además, Akane es gorda pero no tanto.

La menor de las Tendo enarcó una ceja al tiempo que cerraba las manos y las apretaba con fuerza. Su rostro se encogió en una mueca de rabia y al siguiente segundo, su puño se estrellaba con violencia en la cabeza de Ranma, haciendo que éste besara el piso nuevamente.

— Cretino mal agradecido! Todavía que arriesgo mi vida para venir hasta aquí y tu solo... — la joven calló de golpe. Ya no fue capaz de seguir hablando, al sentir como Ranma la abrazaba. La expresión del rostro de la chica pasó de la ira al desconcierto y finalmente a la felicidad. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas de alegría, una inmensa alegría. Un temblor de alivio la atravesó y en un impulso, correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad con que su prometido la hacía, hundiendo los dedos en la espalda del joven, arrastrándolo más contra ella. Lo necesitaba cerca, de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Todo este tiempo lo había echado de menos, pero no tenía idea de cuanto. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello, de lo mucho que le hacía falta su presencia.

Ranma por su parte, estaba quizá hasta más sorprendido que su prometida. Su cuerpo se había movido solo, como impulsado por una fuerza misteriosa, superior a él. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba abrazándola. Ya no le cabía la menor duda de que la mujer estaba ahí junto a él era su prometida, la mujer a la que amaba con todo su ser. Ella era la única capaz de hacerle sentir lo que ahora mismo sentía. El contacto físico con su prometida lo llevó al cielo. Por primera vez desde que Megumi lo había secuestrado se sintió aliviado. Una gran paz se apoderó de corazón y de su alma. Esta cercanía fue capaz de hacerle olvidar todo lo que lo atormentaba. Hubiera dado su vida por alargar ese momento hasta la eternidad.

De pronto, la chica vio fuego por el rabillo de su ojo. Al inicio pensó que una de las antorchas que alumbraba el pasillo se había caído. Pero luego, notó que la llama danzaba en manos de alguien. La chica se sobresaltó, y se apartó de Ranma, prácticamente lo empujó y se puso en guardia, lista para enfrentar a la persona que se aproximaba a ellos.

— Tranquila, soy yo — dijo Nodoka acercándose. La joven Tendo respiró aliviada y relajó los músculos de su cuerpo.

Nodoka fijó la mirada en el chico que estaba junto a Akane. Al verlo, sintió como el corazón le saltaba del pecho y las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. Las palabras que debieron ser ecos de su alegría y brotar de su boca cual torrente impetuoso, quedaron ahogadas en su garganta. Tan solo abrió los brazos y en ellos recogió a su adorado hijo.

— Madre — musitó el chico pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Nodoka. Así permanecieron unos momentos hasta que la señora se separó un poco y mirándolo inquisitivamente dijo:

— Hijo... estás bien? No te lastimaron?

El rostro de Ranma se ensombreció ante estas preguntas. No fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, simplemente desvió la mirada. Sin querer, su madre le había hecho recordar de golpe, todo lo que últimamente le abrumaba. Recordó la traición que había cometido y la enorme culpa volvía para atormentarlo. La presencia de su gran amor lo había hecho olvidar todo eso, pero ahora, las palabras de su madre lo traían de nuevo a la realidad. Y se sintió como el más cerdo y miserable de los hombres. Se recriminó por haber tocado a Akane, después de que había pasado la noche con otra mujer, después de que la había traicionado.

— Tenemos que salir pronto, ya luego hablarán todo lo que quieran — señaló Akane inquieta. No quería permanecer más tiempo allí, especialmente porque temía que volvieran aquellas voces y lamentos espantosos que había escuchado hace poco, y la llenaran de miedo nuevamente.

Nodoka asintió, dándole la razón a la joven Tendo. Luego, tomó de la mano a su hijo y juntos, los tres caminaron dispuestos a salir de aquel lúgubre lugar.

Afuera, la situación estaba casi controlada por parte de los chicos de Nerima. El ninja que peleaba contra Ukyo, dándose cuenta de que se estaba cansando más que la joven, y al ver como el resto de sus camaradas empezaban a caer derrotados uno tras otro, decidió huir. Para ello arrojó su katana en dirección a Ukyo, quien usó su espátula cual bat de béisbol, para desviarla. El sujeto aprovechó ese instante para estrellar contra el suelo un par de bombas de humo, y así cubrir su escape.

Ryoga se percató de esto y sin perder tiempo, de un salto trepó al techo de una de las torres. Desde allí pudo ver a lo lejos, como aquel ninja corría a gran velocidad en dirección al patio central. Ryoga se tensó. No podía dejarlo escapar. Si no le daba alcance, alertaría a los cientos de ninjas que veían el espectáculo del circo y sin esperar más, se lanzó a perseguirlo, saltando de torre en torre para no perderlo de vista. Al poco rato logró alcanzarlo y cuando estuvo detrás de él, a solo un metro de distancia, con increíble celeridad, Ryoga se arrojó al suelo, apoyó una mano en éste y lanzó su pierna hacia adelante para asestarle un golpe en la cara interna de la pierna de su oponente, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente y rodar varios metros por el piso, debido a la velocidad con la que corría. Jadeante y atontado, el sujeto se levantó y miró con furia asesina al joven Hibiki.

— Maldito hijo de...

— No te metas con mi madre! — el puño de Ryoga se estrelló como mazo de acero en el rostro del ninja, quien cayó al instante, sin sentido. Cuando alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de que se había alejado bastante de los demás. Estaba perdido.

Mientras tanto, alguien se aproximaba a la habitación de Megumi, quien se había salido antes de que terminara la función del circo, pues aún faltaba poco menos de media hora para que concluyera. Cuando esa persona llegó a la puerta, la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos y pidió autorización para entrar, a lo cual la chica respondió:

— Adelante, pasa...

— Permiso — un joven se inclinó ante ella. Megumi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se levantara. Luego, el muchacho añadió:

— Aquí está el mapa.

— Bien hecho, Masaru — lo felicitó Megumi — según me informaste ellos tenían planeado sacar a Ranma mientras nos distraían con el circo, no?

— En efecto, ahora mismo deben estar buscándolo, si es que no lo encontraron ya, pues iban a usar un perro ninja para rastrear el olor.

Megumi sonrió divertida, pero luego su rostro adquirió una expresión severa y dijo para sí:

Estúpida mosca muerta, seguramente cuando liberes a Ranma, pensarás que has triunfado sobre mí, pero no sabes que tu victoria es más falsa que la amistad que un día me ofreciste y en la cual yo ingenuamente creí.

Desde que se había llevado a Ranma de casa de los Tendo, había dejado a Masaru vigilando. Todos los días, él le enviaba reportes a través de aves mensajeras. Gracias a ello, se había enterado oportunamente de los planes de Toffu y para suerte de ella, habían encajado perfectamente con su nuevo plan.

— Esos estúpidos y su patético plan, no sé qué fue más divertido, la función de circo o ver a todos esos idiotas corriendo como animales asustadizos, temerosos de que alguien los descubra...jajajaja... bola de imbéciles — se burlaba Megumi.

La joven lo había visto todo, desde que habían iniciado la búsqueda de Ranma con ayuda del can. Cuando estaba en el patio, mientras veía a los cirqueros, de rato en rato desviaba la mirada hacia una pequeña pantalla que sostenía en sus manos, pues a ésta le llegaban las imágenes en tiempo real que captaban las cámaras de seguridad frente a las cuales pasaban los chicos de Nerima, quienes nunca se percataron de que a lo largo y ancho de la fortaleza habían decenas de cámaras que vigilaban cada rincón de la misma.

— Me retiro entonces, señorita Megumi — dijo Masaru, pero la chica lo detuvo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella.

— Lo hiciste bien Masaru, por eso eres uno de mis favoritos — le dijo susurrándole suevamente al oído y mientras le acariciaba la espalda agregó:

— Tu siempre cumples todas mis órdenes al pie de la letra, en cambio esa metiche de Kanori, a pesar de que ordené que no intervinieran y dejaran que se lleven a Ranma, estoy segura de que fue ella quien mandó a esa docena de ninjas a interceptarlos... en fin ya luego le daré el castigo que merece a esa estúpida anciana.

—Bueno, me alegra haberle sido de utilidad, y le juro que yo jamás la traicionaré... ahora, con su permiso, me retiro... debo regresar con la señora Cologne para terminar con lo que usted me ordenó —musitó el chico con voz temblorosa a causa de la caricia recibida. Le dirigió despacio la mirada hacia los pechos, luego volvió a subirla hacia la cara.

— Aún hay tiempo, recuerda que los tengo vigilados a todos...todavía no han salido de los calabozos, así que... que te parece si mientras tanto, tu y yo nos relajamos un poco... qué dices? — inquirió la chica con voz seductora, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente los bíceps del brazo derecho del chico. Masaru era un joven alto y apuesto, no muy corpulento, pero tenía unos músculos bien marcados.

— Yo soy suyo, haga conmigo lo que quiera — murmuró, rozándole el puente de la nariz con los labios.

En seguida, Megumi tomó los temblorosos labios de Masaru con los suyos, mientras le sujetaba la nuca con una mano. El beso empezó siendo el roce suave y seco de unos labios cerrados y fue aumentando de presión hasta abrirle despacio la boca. Él notó la invasión sutil de la lengua de Megumi, mientras el repentino martilleo de su corazón le bombeaba la sangre a toda velocidad. El deseo empezó a apoderarse del muchacho. Llevado por la pasión, la estrechó totalmente contra su cuerpo y la besó con un ardor inusitado. La boca de Masaru se apoderó de la de Megumi, mientras con las manos le acariciaba el cuerpo. La joven notó cómo él le separaba los pies con los suyos y aumentaba el contacto de sus cuerpos. La incitó y la acarició con sus besos hasta que ella tembló entre sus brazos. Para cuando sus labios se separaron, ella estaba exhausta, con toda la conciencia concentrada en las sensaciones que la conducían hacia el placer ansiado. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, lo miró aturdida. No era el rostro de Masaru el que veía, sino el de Ranma.

Qué pasa? se preguntó y parpadeó varias veces hasta conseguir apartar aquella visión.

Ajeno a esto, Masaru le quitó la chaqueta y le acarició suavemente los pechos mientras con el pulgar le buscaba el pezón. Ansioso, deslizó sus labios por el cuello de la chica, a quien se le tensaron las piernas y se aferró de los hombros del joven para no perder el equilibrio. Masaru suspiró y la atrajo con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a besarla, ella ya no pudo contener los gemidos mientras se excitaba más y más.

— Ran...ma — gimió la muchacha, y apenas escuchó aquello que había escapado de sus labios, se cubrió la boca con las manos y se apartó de Masaru.

— Sucede algo? — le preguntó extrañado Masaru. Jamás la había visto desconcertada, y menos en un momento como éste.

— No...no es nada — contestó la chica al darse cuenta de que él no la había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de Ranma.

De nuevo se fundieron en un apasionado beso, pero en ese momento, en la mente de la chica solo había una cosa presente, o más bien, solo una persona: Ranma. Mientras besaba y acariciaba a Masaru, no podía dejar de pensar en el joven Saotome. Intentaba por todos los medios apartarlo de sus pensamientos, pero era inútil. Otra vez se separó de Masaru.

— Está usted bien?

La chica no contestó. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le dio otro beso apasionado, rudo y dulce a la vez, con el que le devoró la boca y le saboreó y lamió el paladar. Él sintió un placer tan intenso que casi se desmayó. Pero ella en cambio, no sintió el placer que esperaba. Varias veces había estado con Masaru y sus besos y caricias la enloquecían, pero ahora... nada. Conforme Ranma se apoderaba de cada rincón de su mente, ella dejaba de sentir el deleite que en otras ocasiones le provocaba Masaru o cualquier otro muchacho al que se entregaba.

— Vete — le ordenó Megumi llena de desconcierto. No comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Ranma? Aun cuando estaba en los brazos Masaru, seguía teniendo al oji azul muy presente en su mente.

— Pero es que...

— Solo vete! — gritó Megumi interrumpiéndolo. El joven, muy triste y lleno de desconcierto, tuvo que obedecer; agachó la cabeza y se marchó dejándola sola en su habitación. Lentamente y con el cuerpo aún temblando, la joven retrocedió y se dejó caer en la cama.

— Qué... que me está pasando? — musitó con voz temblorosa, mientras apretaba las manos fuertemente contra su pecho.

Entretanto, Ryoga caminaba buscando alguna cosa que lo ayudara a ubicarse, pero era inútil. Aquel lugar parecía un enorme laberinto y con su sentido de la orientación, le resultaba difícil encontrar el camino para volver con los demás.

— Maldita sea! No se hacia donde debo ir! — se lamentaba mirando a su alrededor. Parecía que mientras más caminaba, más se perdía.

Continuó la marcha por casi veinte minutos más, hasta que se encontró con un largo callejón iluminado por un sinnúmero de enormes velas ubicadas a lo largo del mismo. Dicho callejón, tenía aproximadamente veinte metros de longitud y estaba cubierto por un techo desde el principio hasta el final, en donde había una puerta, la cual llamó su atención, pues le pareció bastante extraña, diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes. Era bastante ancha y parecía estar hecha de piedra. El joven se acercó y una vez que estuvo frente a ella, pudo verla claramente.

Tenía aproximadamente tres metros de alto y casi cinco metros de ancho, y no era de piedra como había pensado en un principio. Al parecer estaba hecha de granito rojo. Sobre ella estaban grabados un sinnúmero de símbolos extraños. Además, en el centro de ésta y formando un círculo, habían seis manijas giratorias. Al parecer, había que girarlas a las seis en algún orden específico para que la puerta se abriera.

— Hmph...qué cosa más rara — dijo, mientras acercaba su mano a una de las manijas. Apenas la rosó, su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Un escalofrío cosquilleó su columna, y de repente se vió envuelto en una densa obscuridad.

— Qué...qué demonios! — exclamó sorprendido y desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No salía de su asombro, cuando escuchó una voz gutural que le decía:

— Sí... puedo sentirlo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía.

— Qué? Quién dijo eso? — Ryoga se tensó y dio vueltas mirando en derredor, pero no podía ver nada en medio de tanta oscuridad. Después, escuchó una risa siniestra, que le puso los pelos de punta. Pero reuniendo valor, se atrevió a decir:

— Quién diablos está ahí?

— Mocoso! Tú...dime...a quién odias? — de nuevo aquella voz grave y enigmática hizo eco en los oídos del chico.

— Muéstrate de una vez... payaso! — lo retó Ryoga, quien permanecía inmóvil con los puños al frente. Seguí sin poder ver nada. Estaba demasiado obscuro.

— Vamos! Dimeeee! A quién odias? Puedo sentir el odio que guardas en tu mente y corazón... li-bé-ra-lo — insistió la voz.

Inesperadamente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó del joven. Preso del dolor, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, e hizo presión sobre ella.

—Maldito...qué... qué me... estás ha...cien...do — dijo con la voz entrecortada y apenas audible. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Era como si alguien estuviese hurgando en su mente, viendo cada uno de sus recuerdos, buscando hasta en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y eso le provocaba un terrible dolor.

— Aaaaaaah! — gritó cayendo de rodillas y cerrando los ojos.

De pronto, el dolor desapareció y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que se encontraba nuevamente frente a aquella extraña puerta. La obscuridad a su alrededor ya no estaba más. Se puso de pie de golpe y sin más, corrió en dirección contraria. Bastante impresión le había causado todo esto y aunque no entendía lo que había ocurrido, no deseaba quedarse para averiguarlo.

El joven corrió y se mantuvo así un par de minutos, al cabo de los cuales se vio obligado a disminuir la marcha, pues empezó a sentirse muy fatigado, respiraba agitadamente y un sudor frío resbalaba por su frente. Esto lo dejó muy desconcertado, pues se había enfrentado a los ninjas, había corrido un buen tramo persiguiendo a otro, después había deambulado por la fortaleza por casi media hora buscando el camino de regreso a donde estaban los demás chicos y con todo esto, su cuerpo no había dado muestras de cansancio. Sin embargo, ahora, después del extraño suceso frente a esa misteriosa puerta, había corrido durante no más de dos minutos y estaba exhausto. Sentía que las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarlo.

Parecía que de alguna forma, le habían absorbido una gran cantidad de energía.  
Pero cómo? Quién lo hizo? Acaso, el sujeto que le había hablado en medio de la oscuridad en que se vio envuelto de repente?  
Muchas interrogantes empezaban a surgir en la mente de Ryoga, pero al final prefirió no profundizar más en el tema. Tal vez, al verse en medio de tan enorme construcción, solo, y completamente perdido, su mente le hizo ver cosas que en realidad jamás pasaron.

En eso, una voz familiar la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

— En dónde diablos te metiste?

Ryoga volteó y se encontró con Ukyo, quien lo miraba con cierta molestia.

— Qué pasó? Por dónde andabas? — le reclamó la chica.

— Eh...no...no sé, creo que me perdí — dijo Ryoga.

— Qué raro — comentó con sarcasmo la joven cocinera.

— Cómo me encontraste?

— Mousse te ubicó desde el aire.

— Y Akane? Que pasó? Está bien?

— Sí, ella está bien — contestó la chica sin mucha emoción.

— Y Ranma?

— Finalmente libre — el rostro de Ukyo se iluminó — junto con los demás chicos debe estar por llegar al punto donde Cologne y Masaru los esperan con el bote para llevarlos a la embarcación... por cierto, será mejor que nos apresuremos, hace unos minutos que la función terminó y los ninjas seguramente deben estar regresando a sus puestos de vigilancia... no quiero tener que pelear nuevamente, hoy ya tuve suficiente.

Apenas lo dijo, la joven empezó a caminar a paso rápido. Ryoga la siguió con desgano. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Ranma no apareciera. Estaba consciente de que pensar así no era correcto, pero lo que hacía Ranma tampoco era correcto. Muchas veces le había escuchado decir que no le interesaba el compromiso, y sin embargo no terminaba con aquella unión, manteniendo atada a Akane a aquella absurda imposición. Y por si eso fuera poco, tenía también otras prometidas. No era justo, definitivamente nada de eso era justo para Akane. Ella no se merecía algo así.

Por qué Ranma no terminaba el compromiso y la dejaba libre?: se preguntaba Ryoga y cada vez que pensaba en ello la ira lo poseía.

No comprendía por qué razón no la dejaba libre, para que pudiera tener un novio como cualquier otra chica de su edad, un novio al que ella elija voluntariamente. Un novio que la ame, que le de toda la felicidad que ella se merece. Si Ranma fuera una buena persona, hace tiempo que la hubiese liberado de aquel compromiso. Eso pensaba Ryoga y por ello lo odiaba. Detestaba al joven Saotome, porque solo le traía problemas a la vida de su amada Akane.

Entretanto, en una de las partes más alejadas de aquella enorme construcción de los Asakawa, en la extraña puerta frente a la que Ryoga había estado hace unos minutos nada más, algo fuera de lo común sucedía. Un punto luminoso recorría una de las esquinas de aquella puerta. Era como si se moviera escribiendo algo. Segundos después, aquel punto de luz desaparecía y en dicha esquina se podía ver que efectivamente algo estaba escrito. Un nombre se había grabado en aquel sitio:

_**SAOTOME** **RANMA**_

* * *

Por qué ha quedado grabado el nombre de Ranma en aquella misteriosa puerta? Quién o qué se esconde detrás de ésta?  
Y Megumi, sorprendentemente, ha permitido que el chico sea rescatado y no ha hecho nada para impedirlo, al contrario, deseaba que así sucediera. Qué es lo que trama ahora?

**Muchísimas gracias** por seguir leyendo esta historia. Ojalá este capítulo no les haya resultado demasiado largo, aunque bueno, podría decirse que de cierta forma tuvo de todo. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Agradezco mucho su apoyo, el tiempo que se toman para leer este fic y dejar sus valiosas opiniones.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Znta:** Un afectuoso saludo para ti!  
Sí, quienes custodiaban la puerta no eran más que simples maniquíes. Megumi los puso ahí solo para burlarse de Toffu y los demás (esto será explicado un poco más en el siguiente capítulo). A los verdaderos ninja en cambio, los envió Kanori, pues ella no estaba de acuerdo con Megumi, quien por cierto, piensa cobrarle caro esta afrenta.  
Te agradezco enormemente por continuar pendiente de este fic y por tus reviews.  
Suerte para ti también. Pásala bien! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Amigo:** Un saludo cordial y atento! Cómo has estado? Muchas gracias por tu review. Como siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios, así como los de todos y cada de los lectores y lectoras que se toman el tiempo de escribir uno. Y bueno, debo decir que tus razonamientos son totalmente correctos. Y recuerda también que las hipótesis y sospechas que has planteado anteriormente, la mayoría resultaron muy apegadas a lo que terminaba sucediendo. Ciertamente Megumi ha causado mucho daño y parece que continuará haciéndolo. Quién sabe qué rayos esté tramando ahora en contra de los jóvenes prometidos!  
Ranma ha sido rescatado y volverá a Nerima, pero su calvario aún no ha terminado. Deberá reunir el valor para confesar lo que hizo, o más bien, lo que prácticamente le obligaron a hacer. Y justamente como has citado en tu review, Akane tendrá la última palabra. Sin duda que Ranma la tiene complicado, pues sabemos como es la chica cuando está enfadada, difícilmente entiende de razones. Y realmente que sería terrible si esto causa la ruptura definitiva del compromiso. Pero, confiemos en el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.  
Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu comentario y también mil gracias por tu sentido pésame y tus confortables palabras.  
Pásala bien! Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Euridice Hibiki:** Un saludo muy afectuoso para ti!  
Ahora que Ranma ya ha sido rescatado y finalmente volverá a Nerima, llegó el momento de confesarle lo ocurrido con Megumi. La pregunta es: tendrá el valor de hacerlo? Y si lo hace, esperemos que Akane quiera escuchar la versión completa, pues si se enfada y se pone fuera de sí, seguro no prestará atención a las explicaciones de Ranma.  
En cuanto a Megumi, hasta ahora no ha habido la oportunidad de que le expliquen lo que realmente pasó entre Satoshi y Akane. A parte de Satoshi, solo las hermanas Tendo y Toffu conocen la verdad y si en algún momento surge la oportunidad de que alguno de ellos hable con la chica, difícilmente ella creerá en sus palabras, pues no hay nada que pruebe o respalde lo que digan. Tal vez si encontraran a Satoshi y lo obligaran a confesar la verdad, solo ahí quizá ella podría creerles y probablemente moriría del dolor al darse cuenta de lo injusta que ha sido con quien fue su entrañable amiga.  
Por otra parte, en este capítulo ha quedado evidenciado que el interés que tenía Megumi por Ranma, se ha vuelto más que eso, o al menos eso parece. Aparentemente, ya no es una simple atracción física lo que siente por el chico. Justo cuando estaba en los brazos de Masaru, Ranma se apoderó de su mente y la chica no pudo entregarse a Masaru, cosa que la dejó muy desconcertada.  
Cologne tampoco apareció en este capítulo, pero ya en el siguiente, veremos como le hizo Masaru, qué excusa puso para dejarla sola e irse a la alcoba de Megumi.  
Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y tus buenos deseos. Que estés bien! Cuídate muchísmo. Hasta la siguiente actualización!

**Nancyricoleon:** Hola Nancy!  
Sí, la chica ya sentía una gran culpa, y encima Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo le hacen sentir peor todavía con lo que le dijeron. Y claro, tal como lo mencionas, Ranma también se siente culpable por haber traicionado a su prometida, pero ahora que la joven Tendo logró liberarlo y ponerlo a salvo (por el momento) ella al menos ya no se sentirá tan mal como hasta ahora.  
Y cuando lleguen a Nerima las cosas se pondrán peor para Ranma, deberá reunir valor para confesarle a Akane lo que pasó entre él y Megumi, pues está consciente de que no puede ocultarle algo así, aunque revelarle eso podría significar el final de su compromiso, pero ante todo está la honestidad y eso él lo sabe muy bien.  
Gracias por continuar pendiente de este fic y me alegra saber que lo consideres interesante. Ojalá y este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.  
De nuevo, muchas gracias y cuídate mucho! Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Astrid Saotome:** Saludos cordiales!  
Sí, finalmente desembarcaron pero desgraciadamente para caminar directo hacia una trampa, que no fue obra de Megumi, sino de Kanori. Y tal cual como lo has dicho, Masaru fue quien mantuvo a Megumi al tanto de todo, pero ella permitió que llegaran, pues afirma que eso va de acuerdo a su propio plan. Y bueno, en este capítulo fue dedicado casi en su totalidad al rescate de Ranma, pero sigue sin aparecer en escena Cologne. Sin embargo, ya en el siguiente capítulo veremos que le sucedió. Además, sabremos que excusa puso Masaru para dejarla sola e irse a la habitación de Megumi.  
Por cierto, no te preocupes por no haber dejado un comentario. Y además que fue por mi culpa el que te confundieras, pues subí dos capítulos en la misma semana, cuando había venido haciéndolo solo una vez por semana.  
En fin, muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de este fic y ojalá este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.  
Te envío un fuerte abrazo. Pásala bien! Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Serena Tsukinoo: **Un saludo cordial para ti, estimada amiga!  
Finalmente lograron rescatar al chico, aunque claro, Megumi se los permitió porque eso según ella está dentro de sus planes.  
Respecto a lo de Shampoo y Mousse, tal como dices lo hicieron por una buena causa, aunque a Mousse no le interesa mucho rescatar a Ranma, siempre estará ahí para apoyar a su querida Shampoo. Y Toffu, pues, supo sacarles el mayor provecho para la búsqueda del joven Saotome.  
En cuanto a Akane, nuevamente tienes mucha razón, sentía una profunda culpa, pero por suerte Nodoka la hizo entrar en razón y comprendió que nada ganaba con hacerlo, simplemente debía rescatarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a casa.  
El plan del doctor fue bastante bueno, pero aun así, cayeron en una trampa, que según dice Megumi, fue Kanori quien envió a esos ninjas. Por fortuna, los chicos de Nerima lograron salir victoriosos, al menos por el momento.  
Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de escribir un comentario.  
Te envío un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate muchísimo!

Un especial agradecimiento también para **Yosshino, **por haber agregado este fic a su lista de historias favoritas. Mil gracias, y de todo corazón, espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final.

También, gracias a todos los que no dejan reviews, pero siguen atrapados con la historia, pendientes de ella.

**NOTIFICACIÓN:** Debo decir que no soy muy fan de dar adelantos, sin embargo, últimamente no dispongo de mucho tiempo por lo cual no estoy muy seguro de poder actualizar la próxima semana, y bueno, en vista de esto daré un pequeñísimo adelanto:

**En el siguiente capítulo, se harán un par de revelaciones importantes relacionadas con Megumi, y también se dará un hecho bastante triste, alguien desgraciadamente perderá la vida.**

Bien, no diré más...me despido, deseándoles suerte en todas las actividades que deben realizar diariamente. Que les vaya muy bien!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
